Enchanted
by SabreDae
Summary: Set after the end of the war. Eragon has won, but can he win Arya? If he does can he keep her? Includes a bit of everything really. Some adventure/action etc.
1. Chapter 1

*** * * Eragon's POV * * ***

It had been a month since the dark King had toppled from his black throne, his head falling from his body, decapitated by Brisingr. The deed was done so why wasn't I at peace?

In the back of my mind I knew it was because I had to leave. It was my predestined fate, my curse. So why was I still here?

Angela's prophecy ran through my mind, as though right at that instant the old witch was whispering the words into my ears. '_Your fate will be to leave this land forever. Where you will end up I know not, but you will never again come to stand in Alaga__ë__sia. This is inescapable. It will come to pass even if you try to avoid it.' _

A breeze sprang up, carrying the delicious smell of pine cones I so loved, I knew. Her. Arya Dröttningu. The name sounded like a whisper in my mind. That's why I hadn't left. Arya, I needed her. I wanted her. But she didn't want me. Agony ripped through me, shredding my heart, as my eyes watered at the thought of never gazing into her solemn emeralds of eyes. Never watching the sunrise with her. Never sparring with her. Never flying Saphira with her. I closed my eyes, massaging my temples in an effort to repel the miserable thoughts.

_Oh, Little One, I'll always be with you. I love you, even if Arya does not._

_Thank you, Saphira, I love you too._

I asked her where she was, quietly wishing for her company in my hour of need, but she was almost a league away, hunting. I would have to remain alone.

_Just remember to keep your heart guarded, Little One, _she admonished in my mind, as I felt Arya settle beside me.

"Atra esterni ono Thelduin, Arya Svit-Kona," I murmured, glancing over at her. My eyes were riveted to her graceful form. Since the war was over she had replaced her usual black leather with the more casual clothes she had worn the last time we were in Ellesméra. But today she had forsaken her leggings and tunic completely for a dress. It looked very similar to the one she had worn when pretending to be a human in Eastcroft.

"Eragon-vor, please there is no need for formalities between friends such as ourselves," she said, sounding amused. I nodded in response to her words. _Arya no longer called me Eragon-ebrithil – she had completed her training in a fraction of the time I had after Groenur hatched for her so I was no longer her master. She was a fully-fledged Dragon Rider, just like Murtagh and I. Although I was still the lead rider, even though I was not the oldest. In fact out of the three of us, I was the youngest, but I had been a rider the longest._ I looked up for a moment, searching the skies for any trace of the deep forest-green scales of the dragon, so like the colour of Arya's eyes.

"If that is what you wish, Arya. What can I do for you?" I asked, curious as to why she had come to see me.

"Do I have to have a reason to talk to my closest friend?"

A small smile came to my lips at her words.

"Where's Saphira?" She asked.

"Off hunting somewhere south of here," I replied pointing off into the treeline.

A faraway look entered her eyes and I knew she was talking with her dragon. "Groenur is going to join here."

Ever since Saphira had become mates with Groenur they'd become inseparable. I harboured a suspicion that Saphira may have been pregnant with eggs, but if she was she hadn't told me.

Arya and I lapsed into quiet contentment, merely enjoying the other's company. But the silence was killing me, I was dying to look up into her eyes and brush her hair back from her honey-toned skin. I wanted to trail my fingers over her perfect cheek bones and lips. My hand was itching to touch her. It was taking all of my self-control to keep my hand from reaching out towards her.

Out of the corner of my eye I watched her, surprised to find her seemingly struggling with something too. Her eyes were turned down to the ground of the knoll below her, watching the gentle sway of the grass. My eyes were torn from her beauty by a flicker of movement in my left peripheral. My head snapped up towards it, and there, hovering not three foot away from my face, was Arya's enchanted boat. I stared in wonderment.

"Arya…" I said, urging her to look up.

She glanced at my face for a second, confused and then gazed past me and at the flying ship.

"It found us again! How?" I asked, laughing in pure joy, forgetting to hide some of my love for her behind my façade.

She looked back at me puzzled. "I don't know," she admitted in shock.

I furled my eyebrows in thought whilst Arya muttered to herself. But my thoughts were soon drawn back to what she was saying. Her melodious voice capturing my heart and my attention. After staring lazily at her for a few minutes, I started when she raised her voice, to almost shout into the wind.

"But it goes anywhere where there's love! Where's the love here? Tell me that if you exist, Gûntera!" Outburst over, she collapsed down onto the floor, curling into a ball. Soft snivels reached my sensitive ears and before I knew it I was pulling her into my arms. Tears ran in rivulets down her soft cheeks as she cried in my arms. I shushed her and comforted her as best I could but I had no idea what was wrong. At long last her tears began to stop so gathering my courage, I asked her why she was so upset.

"Forgive me, Eragon, I don't quite know what came over me. But no matter, I am fine now."

"It does matter. What did you mean, 'where's the love here?'"

"Isn't it obvious, Eragon? When I created that ship, I enchanted it to fly by feeding off the energy of its surroundings but its purpose was to travel anywhere there was love. But there is no love between us; you long ago gave up your suit for me." I looked at her guiltily. "Didn't you?"

"Arya, please, just listen to what I have to say, I have no wish to hurt you. I cannot give up my suit for you. You are in my heart, night and day. It is no mere childish infatuation I feel for you. My heart beats just to see you smile, to hear you laugh or better yet here you sing. It no longer belongs to me, it belongs to you. Every time you come near me, it years to break free from the caverns of my chest and fly into your hands. All I want and live for is for you to return my feelings."

*** * * Arya's POV * * ***

I pursed my lips, trying to think of something to say which would not hurt him. The truth was I could never reciprocate his feelings for a million different reasons. I was broken; I was the shell of the person I once was, destroyed by the death of my other half, my mate, Faolin. I, myself, didn't understand my feelings for Eragon so how could I tell him?

"Eragon…"

He looked up at me, staring into my eyes, his own filled with such love and affection that I knew everything he had said was true, twice proven correct by his use of the Ancient Language. Internally I groaned.

"Don't. Don't say it," he whispered hoarsely, dragging himself to his feet and turning to walk away, back into Ellesméra. "I would appreciate it if you would not come to me in the future, Arya Dröttningu."

I crumpled back down to the ground, missing the warmth of his body around mine and cried once more for my lost friendship. _Why do I have to ruin everything I touch? _I thought desperately. Staggering slightly, I drew myself up to my full height and ran all the way back to Tialdarí Hall. Dark fell before I arrived. Once inside I threw myself down on the straw bed and stared at the ceiling as tears once more began to brim in my slanted eyes. I heard the rush of air as Groenur landed on the balcony. He was getting so big now, now that he was seven months old, that I knew soon we would have to leave Tialdarí Hall and move into a tree house like Eragon's. Leashing a cry, I ran to him and leapt into the hollow at his green scaly neck, pressing myself against him for comfort.

He hummed a deep bass as he turned to look at me.

_Hatchling? _

_Oh, Groenur!_

_What's wrong, Hatchling?_

Unable to fund the words I sent him the memories of my encounter with Eragon. I felt his indignation at Eragon for leaving me there crying across our link.

_I don't understand why you are so upset, Hatchling, _he confessed.

_Oh, Groenur, I will miss him, he is my closest friend. My _only _friend. And now he never wishes to see me or speak to me again._

_Hatchling, you have many friends here in the forest._

_None of them like Eragon._

_What makes Eragon so different from them?_

_He's so innocent. Even after the war, he remains untouched, unaffected by it. He is…good. There's no other word for him, his smile is infectious. His enthusiasm, contagious. Just being around him begins to lessen my heartache. His presence heals me, begins to turn me back into the person I was before this blasted war, Faolin's death and my torture at Gil'ead. My laughs come easier when he is beside me. The careful façade I painstakingly maintain so no-one knows the extent of my pain begins to fall. _

A soft chuckle echoed into the night air, coming from deep inside Groenur's huge chest.

_Groenur? What are you laughing at?_

_You, Hatchling. _He replied, continuing to laugh in his rumble-like manner.

_Would you mind elaborating on that to tell me why?_

_Arya, my dear partner-of-my-heart-and-mind, isn't it obvious? _And with that he grabbed me in his claws, holding me in a careful, gentle embrace. He jumped from the balcony, exerting pressure through his enormous hind legs, and with one powerful stroke of his beating wings, sent us soaring up into the air.

_Groenur, what are you doing? _I shouted to him.

He gave me no response save for flinging me up into the air, leaving me to land in the hollow on his neck. I manipulated my body to avoid his sharp spines and folded myself against his neck, clinging on for dear life. I sought entry to his mind, finding it securely closed. Confused, I ran my hand down the side of his neck and shouted his name aloud, all to no avail.

Before I knew it, Groenur had unceremoniously landed outside Eragon's tree house with a loud boom, the ground shaking under his paws as though an earthquake had struck. From inside came the sound of terribly wracking sobs as Eragon wept once more after my rejection. My mind flashed back to the previous time during the Agaetí Blödhren. The elf I could sense behind me was unlike any I had ever seen. He was familiar like a half-remembered melody but I could not place him. I did not recognise his features even though it was my duty as princess to know all of my subjects. The scent of fresh earth just after a rainstorm clung to him as he walked towards me.

I looked into his deep chocolate brown eyes, thinking they were a strange colour for an elf. As he saw me looking at him he smiled. I choked and stiffened as I realised I did know him. My eyes widened in shock at his appearance.

"Is that you, Eragon?"

His ears were properly pointed, as an elf's rather than the in-between human and elf tips he had after becoming a Rider. His eyes had slanted upwards in his face. The planes of his face had sharpened, also, accentuating the handsome, rugged quality he had. But unlike elves, his body was wider, more muscled and brawny than lithe.

After I walked away, I'd heard his tears. I'd even heard his mental conversation with Saphira. Sometimes when Eragon was distressed he wouldn't notice his barriers weren't up.

I tore my mind away from the painful memory and back to the present wondering why Groenur had brought me to Eragon's home.

_Talk to him, Hatchling._

I sent him the mental equivalent of a nod, thinking it unwise to disobey a dragon, even if I was his Rider.

Unwilling to exert myself climbing the stairs, I muttered rïsa under my breath and levitated up to the window, expecting Eragon or Saphira to have heard Groenur's rough landing and be waiting for me. Instead, when my hands found themselves within reach of the window sill and I had pulled myself up to sit on the inset wood, I saw Eragon huddled against Saphira's neck, still uncontrollably sobbing, with his majestic blue dragons wing curled around him in a sympathetic embrace.

Unexpectedly my legs pulled me into the room through the open window. My feet took me to Eragon and my hands pulled him from Saphira and into my arms.

_Arya! _Saphira hissed in anger in my mind.

_Saphira, peace, eka cel__ö__bra ono un mulabra ono un onr Shur'tugal n__é__ haina._

She silently harrumphed across our link and then withdrew from the mental contact, leaving me to talk with Eragon, who had pulled himself out of my arms.

I turned to look at him. Anger clouded his usually warm eyes, turning his mouth into a derisive sneer. I flinched.

"Why are you here, Arya?" He asked heatedly.

"I don't know," I replied in a barely audible whisper. "I'm sorry."

He nodded, his anger dissipating somewhat but still burning furiously under the surface, behind his intense eyes. He wiped his eyes on the back of his hand and then flopped down onto his bed, leaving me to stand awkwardly in the centre of the room whilst Saphira flew off into the night to talk to Groenur.

I heard him chuckle at my discomfort.

_Why did you bring me here, Groenur?_

_You need to tell him what you told me._

_What did I tell you? _I asked confusedly.

_Tell Eragon what you think of him._

_I can't do that! It would just give him false hope; make him think I have feelings for him!_

_Arya, _he said gently, _look inside yourself. You _do _have feelings for Eragon._

_No I don't!_

He forced memories one after one into my mind, showing me what he had seen time after time. I saw myself looking at Eragon with open longing in my eyes as I sat beside him only that morning, my façade completely gone. Next was me carefully regarding Eragon, fear for him so clearly displayed in my expression, as he flew to meet Galbatorix on Shruikan in the Final Battle. The montage continued, until I forcibly shoved Groenur from my mind, unable to take any more of his memories of me.

Mortified of my discovery I fled, running away from the tree house and into the treeline. I felt more than heard Eragon chasing after me, the pounding of his feet sending vibrations through the ground and up my own legs. I spurred my feet on faster, picking up speed and leaving him in dust.

I sank to the ground, exhausted, by a vaguely familiar stream. My head fell into my hands as I contemplated my feelings. _How can I love Eragon? I still love Faolin! Certainly Eragon is closest to my heart – but he's not in my heart! Is he? _Suddenly I wasn't so sure. All of the reasons which dictated to me that any relationship between us could not exist were gone. Eragon wasn't a boy anymore; he was a man. He wasn't an elf, but nor was he human; he was something in between. I was older than him, but he'd experienced just as much as me, if not more because of the cursed war. I wouldn't be a distraction to him now that Galbatorix was dead. All that remained for us to do was re-build the Riders and proclaim a new monarch over Alagaësia. If I were in a relationship with Eragon, I wouldn't be distracting him because I would be rebuilding the Rider's with him. It was also my duty as the Elven Princess and the Ambassador to the Varden to offer my opinion on the new ruler. _What was happening to me? How had I had such a change of heart in so little time? _Needing to see my reflection, I dragged myself to my now sore feet and wandered over to the stream. I sat on my knees, hunched over to stare at the water. I was surprised by what I found.

Tears had sprung unbidden to my eyes and glistened down and over my cheeks like snail-trails. _When did that happen? _I searched my face for any change but all I saw was more tears, blurring my vision. In desperation I waded out into the stream, still in all my dress, and repeated the tactic there. Once more all I saw was my face looking rather tired and sleep-deprived with my eyes red from crying.

I didn't understand how it was possible for me to love two people at the same time. Either I didn't love Eragon or I didn't love Faolin anymore. As I thought of Eragon's beautiful eyes, I wondered how I would ever be able to live without my closest friend. I proved that I could live without Faolin, so did that mean that I didn't love Faolin anymore? That I loved Eragon more than Faolin?

A cry tore from my lips. _Why is life so complicated? All I want is to see my beloved Faolin again. _I swam further into the stream, where my feet couldn't reach the bottom.

I took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself.

_See you soon, my fair Faolin. _

I sighed.

I turned my eyes to the sky, closing them in rapture.

And then I ducked under the water.

I opened my eyes, gazing into the murky depths of the muddy water. Vine-like weeds wound themselves around my ankles as they swayed in the current. I held my breath for as long as possible and still I refrained from kicking up to the surface and breathing in fresh air even though my body and mind were screaming for me to simply open my mouth. I wanted the sweet release of death.

I began to think I was dreaming. In front of me was a merman. His light brown hair was plastered to his forehead as he swam towards me, arms outstretched as he tried to reach me. His hands locked onto my wrists and he pulled me up. I felt a sharp pain as my muscles stretched against the plant bonds around my ankles. The seaman heaved once more before diving down to my feet and wrenching the clammy weeds away from my skin. My vision began to tinge red. He grabbed my face in his large hands forcing me to look at him, and mouthed meaningless words at me, hidden behind the flurries of bubbles escaping his mouth. Finally I succumbed to the wishes of my body and parted my lips. I sighed as I felt myself drifting into death's embrace.

_Eragon, _my mind whispered as the world fell away leaving me in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Are they OOC? Let me know. Hopefully this chapter will be a lot more cheerful than the last and please you all. Same drill, please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>* * * Arya's POV * * *<strong>

_I don't know what I expected but it certainly wasn't this. _I was alone in the blackness. Nothing was visible but I could still hear and smell. I could feel and taste. I could feel hands on me. The absence of water on my skin was another sensation that soon became known to me. The hands that tightly gripped my upper arms were removed and placed on my neck. The scent of fresh earth wafted over me.

A low, desperate voice whispered in my ear, "Breathe, Arya," before the air was whooshed from my lungs by a pair of hands pressing down onto my chest. Lips were locked to mine, forcing air down my throat. Again, the hands pushed down on my chest, pushing the water lodged inside me up into my throat. I coughed and spluttered as the water rushed from my mouth. I felt and tasted salty skin as fingers were pushed into my mouth, clearing my airway. Then the lips were once more upon mine, breathing for me.

My eyes snapped open. Eragon was hovering above me, worry plastered over his face and his hair dripping wet. _Oh, Eragon was the merman. _I cursed my stupidity. _A merman! In Alagaësia. Seriously, Arya! _

I shivered as a breeze blew through the clearing. My sodden clothes were chilling my skin. Seeing my reaction, Eragon hunkered beside me, and wrapped his arms around me lending me his body's warmth, although his clothes were just as wet as my own. _He came to save me. Again. _I sighed internally, cringing away from the intense look in Eragon's eyes. He whispered menacingly in my ear, clenching his jaw to try and keep a hold of his anger.

"Would you mind telling me what the hell you were thinking? What about Groenur?"

I had no answer. I hadn't been thinking.

"He's the only male dragon left in existence! You know that, you were the one who killed Thorn. How could you try to kill yourself? What's the matter with you, Arya? Why won't you answer me?"

"I don't know what I was thinking, all right!" My outburst left him stunned.

"Arya…you're the wisest person I know. You wouldn't do anything without thinking of the consequences. What has happened to you?"

"You," I whispered, afraid.

His eyes widened in shock.

*** * * Eragon's POV * * ***

_Does she mean what I think she means? _Caution was my first response. I'd been hurt many times before by not waiting for her to explain what she meant. But this time she said nothing else. Instead she resolutely stared up at the stars, refusing to meet my eyes.

I needed to know whether she meant what I thought she meant. I had to know whether she loved me.

"Arya."

Her eyes flickered to mine and then back to the dark sky.

"Arya," I repeated. Still she would not look at me so I took her chin in my hand and turned her to face me.

Staring deep into her eyes, I asked, "What did you mean?"

Tension and anticipation coursed through me. I was nervous. I truly had no idea what she would say. It was excruciatingly unbearable.

*** * * Arya's POV * * ***

I couldn't meet his gaze. I felt guilty. What had I done? I'd just told Eragon something I wasn't even sure about. _How could I do this to Faolin? _The answer came back to me almost instantaneously. I knew that Faolin would always want the best for me. He would want me to be happy. Suffering and staying alone, isolating myself from the world was no way to honour him.

I turned back to Eragon, who was still patiently waiting for my answer. But I had no words to give him. How could I express in words how much he, Eragon, the closest friend I had and the only person who saw me for who I truly was, meant to me? Instead I pressed my lips to his frozen ones. He stiffened from shock, but soon relaxed and kissed me back. My hands wormed their way over his head and around his neck, where they curled into his hair, twining it round my fingers. One of his hands trailed up my spine and into my long, raven hair, pushing off my face, and tucking it behind a pointed ear.

We broke apart to breathe. I rested my forehead against his damp chest, tucked under his chin, which rested upon my head.

"Arya, I love you," he whispered lovingly.

"And I you," I replied, finally finding the words I had held within me for so long. I sighed in contentment, happy in the arms of the man I loved.

"I have something to show you," Eragon commented quietly in my ear. Intrigued, I lifted my head to stare into his wonderfully warm, dark eyes.

He reached out with his mind, seeking entrance into my own. I let down every barrier without hesitation, something I had never even done with my own mother. Eragon was whisked into my head where he showed me a memory. I gasped aloud with shock when I recognised it. He was showing me his scrying-like vision of me in Gil'ead, tortured. But I didn't flinch away from the image, I knew what had been done to my body, I'd been awake when Durza did it.

From within Eragon I felt his emotions both when he had first dreamt of me and now when he was remembering. Above all else, I felt his overpowering love and wonder over me. Second I felt his concern, his empathy and need to comfort me. Lastly I was absorbed by his desire to be near me.

As the memory ended, he whispered both aloud and in my mind, "I always was enchanted by you, both then and now."

Without thinking about it, I kept our minds melded and crushed my lips to his in a passionate kiss. A moan escaped his lips as I pressed my body to his.A/

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? Any thoughts on what you want to see happen in the next chapter which will be set about a year later? I'm gonna say it again, R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so in actual fact I set this about 18-24 months after the last chapter. It had to be done but hopefully it will make it better. Like Chapter 1 this chapter is quite long, so please stick with it because it will hopefully be worth it. **

* * *

><p><strong>* * * Arya's POV * * *<strong>

I sighed noisily, as Brom ran out the door and almost dived on top of me, his enthusiasm too great to be contained.

"Mum!" He happily exclaimed, hugging me tightly as I lifted him in my arms and held him close.

He'd managed to grow another inch in the month I'd been away from him, flying with Groenur to oversee the signing of the trade agreement between my mother and Nasuada, the new Queen of Alagaësia. Eragon had volunteered to go. He was almost too good, not wanting to separate me from our son, but as Lead Rider, it was important for Eragon to continue repairing Dorú Areaba.

Groenur laughed deeply at the image of my sandy-haired son squeezing me so tightly that I was finding it hard to draw a breath before flying off to find Saphira and see their eggs.

I thought back to the day we began the journey to Vroengard. Eragon and I had flown to Carvahall to help the villagers rebuild the town and say goodbye to Roran, Katrina and Garrow, their young infant son. At the time I had already been 3 months pregnant with Brom and his sister, Ilia. Groenur and Saphira carried Eragon, Roran, Katrina, Garrow and I all the way to Teirm where my mother and our elven friends waited alongside Nasuada, Murtagh and some of our human friends.

I had watched as my mother tentatively smiled at Eragon and remembered her reaction to finding out about our changed relationship. She had called us in to see her in private without explaining what she wanted. I hadn't even known Eragon was going to be there until I arrived, and then I realised what she wanted to talk about and knew exactly what she would say. She stormed about the room, her hands wildly gesticulating between Eragon and I. For the first time in my life, anger was flashing uncovered in her eyes. In public Islanzadi never showed her emotions. I had known that was why she was talking to us in private – so she was free to say and do whatever she wished. Haltingly, I had explained the way I felt about Eragon and the nature of our relationship, that although we were together, we did not consider ourselves mates, yet, that we wanted more time together before that. Eragon confirmed what I said, and the queen relaxed somewhat before sending us away.

Then, on the shore, she had wrapped me in her arms as she had not done since before my father's death. "I will miss you, my wonderful daughter. I will miss not seeing my grandchildren," she had whispered into my ear, tears pricking her eyes. Then she turned to Eragon and placed her hands on either side of his face, staring deep into his warm eyes. "Please take care of her Eragon. I know you love her and you will always care for Arya and your children." Looking awkward, she continued, "I apologise for some of my…earlier actions."

We said our goodbyes, and walked towards the enchanted ship I had made only a year before. Some of Islanzadi's best spellcaster's had used magic to make it life-sized. The few people who would be accompanying us had already boarded. Everyone else was walking away, back to wherever they had come from. Eragon and I stood arm in arm, and pulled our hoods up to protect against the sea breeze, at the prow of the ship, looking back at the land we had both called our home. Saphira and Groenur dived out of the clouds over head and flared their wings above us. I smiled at the sight, as the ship drew away and into deeper water. Murtagh stood alone on the shore and as the ship began to glide away, he let loose an agonising cry. I understood perfectly what had upset Murtagh. After Thorn's death he had begun to crave company, after losing a half of his soul. It was a dreadful fate to survive losing one's dragon, something Eragon' father could attest to. Only the strong made it through, and that was something that complimented Murtagh. Eragon worried that Murtagh would become Galbatorix and demand another dragon, so he decided to withdraw the Dragon Rider's from Alagaësia until Saphira and Groenur had laid eggs and Dorú Areaba was restored to its former glory. Then and only then, would we let Dragon Rider's exist once more on the mainland. Personally, I wasn't so worried about Murtagh. I knew he had Nasuada – he wouldn't be alone and Nasuada would never allow her husband to become a tyrant. In some ways it was better that Murtagh was no-longer a Dragon Rider. If he had been, he would not have been able to spend his life with Nasuada, becoming King of Alagaësia once they married.

I was distracted from my thoughts, by the feeling of one of Eragon's thick arms wrapped around my waist as he tried to wrestle Brom away from me. He finally managed it, by bribing him with rides on Saphira. I smiled at him as he rolled his eyes at Brom's graceful retreating figure. As a half-elf or something similar as Eragon wasn't fully human, Brom had inherited the elves' mobility and could, as a result, walk as though he was actually a five year old human child, when he was only just 2 years old.

"So easily satisfied," he murmured. "Hello, again, you. I missed you." He wrapped both his arms around me and rested his hands in the hollow of my back as I pressed my lips to his and sighed in happiness to be reunited with my mate.

All too soon he pulled away to stare into the depths of my eyes.

When I asked him what he was doing, he replied, "I'm still enchanted by you."

I gave a carefree laugh before asking the whereabouts of our only daughter.

"She's in her room sleeping. It seems she's not half as energetic as Brom."

"No. Definitely not. Brom gets his endless energy from you."

"I'm not that bad," he complained. I arched an eyebrow in doubt. "Okay, well, maybe I can be a bit enthusiastic in questioning people. Brom always did say my questions were endless." He gave a small chuckle at the memory.

I gave him a parting kiss, before going into the beautiful white tower to find Ilia.

*** * * Eragon's POV * * ***

I jogged after Brom, thankful for my elven senses so I could see him climbing onto a small pile of rocks I had created when removing the debris from inside the tower. Some of it I had reused, but other parts I had left and piled for Brom and Ilia to play on. I knew they would be safe as long as either Arya or I kept an eye on them. After all, if they got hurt, either one of us could easily heal them. He heard me approach and turned and sat on a particularly large rock at the top of the pile. I sighed, as I knew I was going to have to climb up to get him. The only downside to the pile of rocks I had created for my children: sometimes they didn't want to stop climbing them. Once Brom was safely in my arms, I climbed back down, not bothering to use my hands for balance when I didn't need them.

I finally felt at ease now that I had left Alagaësia. No longer was a curse hanging over me. I felt even better now that I knew Arya was safe and she was back on Vroengard to stay with me. I'd been lonely without her, especially with no Saphira for company. She had spent the last couple of days improving the nest for her eggs. We weren't sure what Saphira planned to do with her four eggs: whether she would give any or all of them to Arya and I to be part of the Dragon Rider's or whether she would keep some to be wild dragons.

One thing was for certain, the dragons were no longer in danger of becoming extinct. The beautiful green, blue, turquoise and purple eggs had ensured that. I looked forward to the day where I might see a rainbow of dragons criss-crossing the sky from the window of our bed chamber in the tower. I was sad I would never see the majestic ruby dragon of Murtagh soar through the skies, even if it was to battle Saphira and I. The sight was awe-inspiring, even whilst I was terrified Saphira and I would be defeated and taken to Galbatorix' feet. In a way that was the best thing about the end of the war – the absence of fear.

Although, now, I suppose I was still afraid, but for different things. I was constantly worried about our children, Brom and Ilia. I worried they would become Dragon Rider's too and suffer a fate like mine – having to live away from people I loved, after all in my family it seemed to be common – both mine and Murtagh's father's had been Rider's and the twin's mother was also a Rider. I knew Arya too missed her mother, although she would never voice such complaints. That was one of the reasons I finally allowed her to oversee Queen Nasuada and Queen Islanzadi's trade agreement.

Unnoticed by my mind, my feet had walked me into Dorú Areaba and up the stairs to the room Arya and I had chosen for Ilia. The walls were covered in pale pink tapestries, and the small cot was pushed up in one corner, allowing our beautiful girl lots of space to play. I grinned as Arya woke Ilia from her sleep and kissed her forehead, smoothing her silky crop of dark brown hair over her head. Ilia wordlessly jumped into Arya's arms, tucking her head against her slim neck. Unable to resist spending time with my family, I moved from the doorway and knelt beside Arya at the edge of the cot, and pulled the two most important girls in my life into a warm hug. Brom squeezed under my arms and into the embrace, although i hadn't seen him follow me into Ilia's room.

*** * * Arya's POV * * ***

I felt Eragon enclose me and our green eyed daughter in his arms. Then Brom squirmed his way into the hug, making me laugh lightly. Our family was back together. The only ones missing were Saphira and Groenur.

After playing games with Brom and Ilia for an hour, Eragon and I read them a bedtime story and tucked them into their beds. I leaned my head on Eragon's shoulder as we watched Brom sleep from his doorway. I almost contemplated waking him just to see his wide blue eyes once more. It had shocked both Eragon and I when Brom had opened his eyes for the first time, displaying vibrant blue irises instead of green or brown. We assumed they must have come from Brom I, Eragon's father. As we watched his steady breathing, Groenur spoke to me for the first time that day since we had landed back on Vroengard that afternoon.

_Arya, Hatchling, Saphira and I would like to talk to you and Eragon. Could you wait outside and I will pick you up and bring you to Saphira, the eggs and the nest?_

_Of course, Groenur. I've missed you in my head today. _I smiled.

_Sorry, Hatchling, I have been talking to Saphira about our eggs. And I thought you might like the time to spend with your family._

_I did. Thank you, Groenur. Okay we're on our way down now. See you in a second. _

Groenur flew us to the spot Saphira had chosen to use as her nest. Eragon had gifted her with some of the larger pieces of debris he had cleared out so she could blow fire on them and use the rocks to keep the eggs warm when she was not there. I sprang down off Groenur and smiled nervously at Saphira.

_Evening, Saphira. How fare you and the eggs?_

_Very well, thank you, Little One. _

I hadn't seen her eggs before as she had laid them after Groenur left. I knew that was part of the reason Groenur had flown away so eagerly after our return. He was just as excited to see his children as I was to see mine.

Eragon jumped down beside me and instinctively put an arm around my waist. I leaned into him for the comfort and warmth. Saphira then spoke to the both of us.

_Groenur and I have decided what we wish for our eggs. We would like to give you three of them to become part of the New Order. We would like to keep this one, _she said, tapping the purple egg with a claw, _and raise her as a wild dragon. _

"It's a female?" Eragon asked out loud for mine and Groenur's benefit.

Saphira dipped her snout. _And this green one is too. The blue and turquoise are both male._

I studied the eggs. Each of them was about a foot long, as Saphira and Groenur's had been. The moonlight gleamed off their perfectly polished, smooth surfaces. The vibrancy of the colours was exquisite. In the flickering light of the fire Groenur had lit by sending green flames rushing from his maw, to keep us warm, the green egg was particularly dark, and the usual veins running across it were a pale yellow as opposed to white. The blue one was the exact same colour of Saphira's scales. The turquoise was the happy medium between them. It was brighter than the shining of the sun. The purple egg almost looked red in the firelight, strongly reminding me of the wine-like colour of Thorn's skills.

Against my will, I recalled my battle with Murtagh.

_I was seated in the saddle I had made on top of Groenur. I was already weary from battling foot soldiers on the ground before Galbatorix and Murtagh emerged from the Castle of Ur__û__'Baen. Without asking me, Eragon had mounted Saphira and flown off to meet Galbatorix and Shruikan, a monster of a dragon, almost the size of a hill. He was bigger even than Glaedr had been, his growth most likely accentuated by black magic. My heart wrenched at the thought of Eragon and Saphira taking on beings as powerful as Galbatorix and Shruikan. Fear and anxiety overturned my innards. What if they failed? What if they did not return to me and Groenur? I knew it was an irrational fear since Eragon had Aren and Glaedr's Eldunar__í__ with him. I also knew that hopefully at some point during our aerial battles, Galbatorix and Murtagh would lose the connection to the Eldunarya they had. We had set Bl__ö__dhgarm and the other Elves to work on accomplishing the task. _

_Groenur issued a roar as a challenge to Thorn, who dived down towards us, attempting to get the upper hand, but Groenur locked his wings and swooped left and up, coming up over the top of Thorn. Even though Thorn was older, more experienced and a lot bigger than Groenur, he couldn't match Groenur in this battle. Groenur was built for speed. He was still large for his age, but his form was long and slim rather than muscled. It was as if he had been designed to be the companion to an elf. Groenur's long ivory claws gripped Thorn's shoulders holding him steady, while beating his wings aloft to stop Murtagh cutting them with Zar'roc. I drew my sword, wishing I had had time to see Rhun__ö__n to acquire a Rider's sword, as Eragon had. Unhooking my legs from the saddle, I stood and swung my sword at Murtagh's helmed head. He easily parried, using speed to equal mine. I almost gasped in shock. I was the fastest among the elves. He must be using the Eldunarya to increase his speed, just as he did with Eragon in the Battle on the Burning Plains. Thorn was bucking, trying to dislodge Groenur's claws, but they held fast. Murtagh attacked me, sending jolts through my arms, as I gripped my blade with both hands to try to withstand his extra strength. I drew energy from the belt of Beloth the Wise, which Eragon had given to me before the battle had begun, to replenish my aching limbs. Knowing I would be unable to defeat Murtagh with the sword, I kept up a complex series of attacks and parries and threw a dagger of my mind towards his. I met hard resistance and for the first time, experienced what Eragon had described as multiple minds encased in Murtagh's own. I knew I wouldn't be able to defeat him until he was separated from the Eldunarya. Whilst I had been concentrating on Murtagh's mind, I hadn't noticed, Thorn's head sneaking around the bite Groenur's front leg. He roared in pain, as I flinched, feeling the agony rebounding across our link. Groenur removed his claws from Thorn and flew away, but not without receiving a long cut across his chest from Zar'roc. I healed it as we flew away, whilst Murtagh healed Thorn. _

_They flew after us, Thorn beating his massive wings and rapidly gaining on us. I knew I was going to have to do something drastic or Groenur and I would be defeated. Galbatorix wouldn't hesitate in ordering Murtagh to kill us – we weren't necessary for his plan, but Saphira was. "Groenur pretend to land but fly tiredly, slowly, we need to fool them." I strapped my legs into the saddle as he dipped his head in agreement and brought his wings closer to his body and using his tail like a rudder, angled his body down towards an empty expanse of earth. As I hoped, Thorn dived after us, his wings in tight against his body, picking up speed. When he had flown on ahead of us, I urged Groenur to speed up. He obeyed me, arching his neck and folding his wings to become as streamlined as possible. We silently soared through the air before crashing in Thorn and Murtagh. In the jolt my sword flew from my hand and impaled itself in Thorn's side. Groenur, understanding my plan completely, grappled with Thorn and sank his claws in around his ribs. The combined weight of Thorn and Groenur sent the four of us into the ground with bone breaking impact. Fortunately for me and Groenur, Thorn received the brunt of the fall as he was pinned beneath my emerald dragon. Groenur released Thorn and bounded a few yards away. _

_I hurriedly dismounted and walked towards where Murtagh was trapped in the saddle. I wordlessly freed him and gave him my instructions at sword-point. I knew Eragon would not want me to kill him. He was still hoping to free him from Galbatorix's control. Murtagh spat at my feet. Keeping Murtagh in my sights, I surveyed Thorn's injuries. His hind legs looked like they were both broken. It also looked like he'd broken a couple of ribs. And blood was running over his back from where my sword had struck him. Coupled with the state of Thorn's tail, which, although healed, was still missing the last three feet, he was a sorry picture. I knew, however, that if I let him, Murtagh would easily be able to heal all of Thorn's injuries with the Eldunarya in his possession. They were probably in Thorn's saddle bags right that instant. But Murtagh made no move to heal the partner-of-his-heart-and-mind. Instead, he stood under my sword, the tip resting on his collarbone, with a glazed look in his eyes. I knew he was speaking to Thorn. _

_For some reason, Thorn broadcasted his words to me as well as Murtagh. _

_His bass voice rumbled in my head. He told Murtagh to let him pass into the void, as was required of him for killing an elder dragon. When Murtagh refused, he argued that he neither wanted to live and remain a name slave to Galbatorix nor watch Murtagh endure the false King's enslavement. He explained that he was sure that his own death would change Murtagh's true name, freeing him from his bonds. Thorn reprimanded Murtagh when he did not heed his words and attempted to heal him anyway. But Thorn had distracted Murtagh long enough for the wounds to become too severe to heal. _

_When Thorn stopped breathing, Murtagh gripped his head I obvious agony. A wordless scream rushed from his lips. Groenur leaned down and rested his head on my shoulder._

"_Why did Thorn sacrifice himself?"_

_I turned to answer him, "Thorn was a dragon of much greater honour than Eragon, Saphira or I ever knew, Groenur. He sacrificed himself, to save Murtagh from Galbatorix's control and aid the Varden."_

_Still in the sky, Eragon and Galbatorix battled atop Saphira and Shruikan. Sensing Murtagh's name had changed, Galbatorix desperately shouted in the Ancient Language for him to kill me, using what I assumed was Murtagh's old true name, doomed to misery. _

_Surprisingly, Murtagh refused. I assumed he would have only been too keen to exact revenge for Thorn's untimely death at my hands. A single tear rolled from the corner of his eye, as he walked to his fallen dragon, picked up his ruby sword, Zar'roc, and ran off into the Empire's soldiers, cutting them down as he went. _

_I glanced up at Eragon's fight with Galbatorix and flinched as I noticed his collection of small cuts. I felt a slight pressure on my mind, and warily removed a barrier, to let whoever wanted to speak with me in. It was Blödhgarm. _

_"Dröttningu, we have done as you asked. The Eldunarya are no longer connected to Galbatorix." I nodded at his words, knowing he couldn't see me. Regret washed through me. If only I had waited before attacking Thorn, he would still be alive.  
><em>

The memory ended as a single tear traced its way down my cheek. Eragon caught it on the tip of his finger.

"Thorn?" He asked.

I nodded. "How did you know?"

"I thought the egg looked like the colour of Thorn's scales in this light."

Every day I regretted that I had stood by in shock and done nothing to even attempt to heal Thorn. I knew Murtagh hated me for it. I was still numb and frozen at the seeing the memory, so Eragon put the three eggs Saphira and Groenur were giving to us into a sling and carried them as I had carried Saphira's egg. Then he picked me up in his arms and slung me across his back, carrying me all the way back to our home.

*** * * Eragon's POV * * ***

I didn't want to show the eggs to Brom and Ilia. That had been Arya's idea, something I had been steadfastly against. I was still worried about my only children becoming Dragon Riders.

As soon as I brought the eggs within the sight of the twins, they sprang up from Arya's lap and skipped towards me. Brom trailed his fingers over the sapphire blue egg whilst Ilia picked up the turquoise and cradled it in her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there it is. I have one more chapter planned for after this one. Again it will be set some years later - I haven't decided how many years later yet. Please R&R. I need the feedback. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I changed my mind about what I was going to include and it ended up a lot shorter than I originally intended. When I got to where I ended it, it just seemed better to end it there and then include the rest of what I had planned in the next chapter. The next chapter should hopefully be a lot more exciting. **

* * *

><p><strong>* * * Eragon's POV * * *<strong>

I was seated in Saphira's saddle, flying low in the sky, teaching the new Riders. But I was also soaring through the skies with my beautiful blue dragoness again and enjoying it, just as I used to in the days before the Great Battle at Urû'Baen. Above me Arya and Groenur, were cork-screwing through the air, also teaching our new apprentices flight skills.

The blue dragon, which looked so similar to Saphira just on a smaller scale, and the turquoise dragon hovered in the air behind, watching, observing, learning.

"Wow. That was amazing, Mum!" Brom shouted to Arya. I couldn't see but I knew she smiled. It was in her voice as she replied.

"Well, let's see you and Evandar try it, and then maybe we can talk about how amazing it was," she replied, her musical voice carried by the favourable wind.

My only son leaned down and tightened the saddle straps around his legs, _thank G__û__ntera for that, _and then his blue dragon, Evandar, flared his wings, beating them to gain speed. He arched his neck and flung his tail out as he pulled his wings in close, and successfully cork-screwed on the first attempt.

_I never pictured myself as the worrying parent, Saphira, but the thought of my five year old son doing acrobatics in mid-air has me sweating buckets. _

_Little One, _Saphira snorted, d_id I ever let you fall? No, I didn't. Evandar is my son; he will not let your Little One fall. _

It hurt my head, trying to figure out how my children appeared to have inherited their mother's ability to do everything perfectly on the first try. Even Ilia was getting very close to besting me in a swordfight. Arya and I were more evenly matched as a result of my transformation, but it seemed as if Brom and Ilia had inherited both our skill put together. Although for that I was grateful, even if it meant I would soon lose in a duel before my son, it meant they would be able to protect themselves.

There wouldn't be much more training Brom and Ilia could receive whilst staying in Dorú Areaba. As elves, they already had magic and could use it. They had basic flight covered, and teaching aerial manoeuvres for battle was something I hoped they would never need, but that could be taught anywhere. No, the last thing my children and their dragons really needed to learn was politics and diplomacy, but as the only inhabitants on Vroengard, it would be very hard for them. I knew we were going to have to return to Alagaësia mainland for that.

Angela's fortune telling still hung over my head though. Every part of it had come true. I had left Alagaësia. I had an epic romance with someone of noble birth, who, if only in my eyes alone, was certainly wise and beautiful beyond compare. I was betrayed by my half-brother, Murtagh, and my father died before my eyes. But part of it had said I would never return to Alagaësia. How was I going to teach my children, the first of the new Rider's, politics, without visiting the King and Queen of Alagaësia; the Council of Alagaësia; the King of the Dwarves, my adopted brother and clan chief, Orik or the Queen of the elves?

Without warning, I felt Arya's mind surround my own, seeking entry. I let her in without hesitation. Most of the time, I left my mind unshielded, after all there was no-one to take advantage of that on Vroengard.

_Eragon? What's wrong? _

_I'm worried, _I admitted.

_Why? What are you worried about?_

_Arya, my beautiful princess, I'm worried about returning to Alagaësia. Angela said I would never set foot there again. I'm worried about what might happen if I do._

_Eragon._ She sighed as she spoke my name, ignoring the fact I had called her princess when she hated it. _Nothing is going to happen. I'll be there, as will Groenur, Saphira, Brom, Ilia, Evandra and Jarla._

_And that is precisely what I'm worried about._

*** * * Arya's POV * * ***

We were halfway to Alagaësia now. I shared some of Eragon's anxieties. Of course I worried that my children would get hurt, what mother wouldn't? But I knew I could take care of myself, Eragon and the twins. It was my duty as Rider, mother and mate. After flying for leagues, the dragons took the opportunity to rest their weary wings and sink into the great expanse of ocean, and swim using their tails to propel them through the water.

Brom and Ilia were laughing, enjoying the splashes their dragons' tails made, and getting soaked by sea spray. Sometimes it was easy to forget that they were five. Because of the mantle of being a Dragon Rider, they'd both had to grow up quickly, losing time to be a child, just as I had because of the death of my father. In a way that was my biggest regret. I was happy my children would know the joys of being a Dragon Rider, but I would always feel remorse for the fact that I had contributed to the loss of their childhood. It made me happy to see them behaving like children for once.

I thought back to the day the eggs had hatched for Brom and Ilia.

_Every day for a month after Eragon had shown them the three eggs Saphira had given us, they had run to the vault Eragon had placed them in for safe-keeping, desperate to make sure the eggs were still there. I had begun to think the eggs wouldn't hatch for them as I'd originally hoped. I had wanted nothing more for my children than for them to feel the joy of being one with another being. On the thirty-second day, they had run down there and ran their hands over the hard shells, only to have the eggs start to hatch. Terrified they had done something to make the eggs quake and roll on their cushions; they ran to fetch Eragon and I and, dragging us by the hands, brought us to the eggs. On their pedestals in the centre of the room, the deep navy blue egg was shaking, as was the turquoise on the other side of the still green dragon egg._

"_We're sorry! We didn't do anything! It's not our fault!" Ilia had cried._

_I had pulled her up, and into my arms, shushing her. _

"_Ilia, it's okay we know you and Brom didn't so anything. Nothing bad is happening to the dragons. This is good, it means they're hatching. For you and Brom. You'll be Dragon Riders, like father and I."_

_She had stared at me, wide-eyed. _

"_I will be a Dragon Rider?"_

_I had smiled and given her a nod. Brom was still hiding behind Eragon's leg, gripping it in fear. I had walked to him and, taking an arm away from Ilia's back, ruffled his hair. He had finally stepped around Eragon's leg, and taking his hands, Eragon and I had watched the eggs hatching. _

I smiled at the memory, the innocence of my two children, mentally wondering whether the child growing in my womb would be the same, as my hand trailed to my stomach, caressing the skin there and hoping that the child would feel my touch. I hadn't told Eragon yet, I'd only found out the day before we left Vroengard, and I wanted to be able to be alone with him to tell him. I decided that it was probably a good thing that Eragon didn't know I was pregnant again. If he did, he probably would have locked me in Dorú Areaba so I wouldn't be in danger.

After ten hours of travelling, Brom and Ilia were worn out and had slouched forwards in their saddles, leaning against the necks of Evandar and Jarla, falling asleep.

Groenur told me across our link that he'd just seen land through the shifting clouds. I sighed in relief. I was anxious to get Brom and Ilia into proper beds. We were flying towards Carvahall in the hopes of visiting Roran before continuing on to Du Weldenvarden and Ellesméra to introduce our children to their grandmother. Then we planned to fly through the Hardarac Desert to Farthen Dûr to visit Orik. We would then go to Urû'Baen to visit Nasuada and Murtagh, the one part of the journey I was not looking forward to, before making a detour down towards Dras-Leona to visit Brom's grave.

I looked over to Eragon and relayed to him what Groenur had told me. He nodded and looked down to make sure that Saphira's remaining eggs, the wild purple one and the green egg were still in the sling he had secured over his shoulder.

We landed in the Spine and Eragon lifted Brom and Ilia from their saddles while I busied myself lighting a fire and taking the food from the packs on the sides of Groenur's saddle. I then removed the saddles from the four dragons, allowing them to go hunting.

Brom and Ilia awoke to the pungent smell of vegetable stew cooking over the fire. They yawned and stretched before moving closer to huddle by the fire.

The dragons soon returned and Brom and Ilia, retreated under Evandar and Jarla's wings to sleep warmly, leaving Eragon and I sitting side by side, against Groenur and Saphira's front legs, as they lightly slept, necks intertwined.

It was my first moment alone with Eragon to finally tell him about our child.

"Eragon?" I spoke softly so as not to wake any of the sleeping dragons or our young children.

He was gazing intently at the fire, deep in thought. "Hmm?"

"I have something to tell you." That got his attention. His head swivelled, his eyes meeting mine. "I'm pregnant," I whispered with a wide, easy smile.

He looked at me with wonder in his eyes, as though he were staring deep into my soul.

"Arya," he whispered urgently, pulling me into his lap and pressing his lips against mine. "How long have you known?"

"Only a few days," I replied in equally hushed tones. I pulled his lips back to mine and twisted my fingers into his hair, securing his head to mine.

Drawing away, he said, "Well then, you had better rest." He effortlessly lifted my off the ground and together we slipped under Groenur and Saphira's wings layered one on top of the other. He lay on his back and pulled me to his side so my head was resting on his chest.

"I love you," he murmured sleepily.

"I love you too."

"Did I ever tell you I'm enchanted by you?"

I laughed under my breath. "I think you might have mentioned it _once or twice _but I don't mind hearing about it again." But he was already asleep. I laughed once more, before closing my eyes and drifting to sleep in the arms of the man I loved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's the end. Was it okay where I ended it? Too much fluff? Please review to tell me what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So here's Chapter 5. Thank you to my reviewers. This one is dedicated to you all. Just to let you know, the single asterisk indicates a change of scene, so the POV is still the same. **

* * *

><p><strong>* * * Eragon's POV * * *<strong>

I gasped at the sight of Carvahall from the air. It was even better than before it was destroyed. Houses lined the main street, bigger, stronger than the originals. Horst's house was back in the centre of the village, where it belonged. Garrow's farm was filled with spring vegetables, growing amazingly well. The barn was intact. Tears sprang to my eyes at seeing my home again. Flying behind me, I heard Arya murmur to Brom and Ilia.

"This is where your father was born. Right there in that barn."

I smiled and patted Saphira's neck as I remembered she too had been born in the barn. She banked steeply down to land in a field beside the house, as Roran ran out to greet us. Without waiting for her feet to touch the ground, I leapt from Saphira's saddle and tackled Roran in a bear hug.

Arya's musical laugh washed over my ears. "Hello Roran, it's good to see you again. Where are Katrina and Garrow?"

"Inside the house," he replied, his voice deeper than ever.

She walked down Groenur's outstretched leg and went to lift Ilia from her saddle as she struggled with the leg straps. After depositing her on her feet, she did the same to Brom. I clapped Roran on the shoulder and introduced him to his niece and nephew.

Katrina came outside with a tousled haired Garrow behind her. He peeked shyly at us from behind his mother's blue skirt. He didn't remember me or Arya at all – the last time he'd seen us he'd been a baby. And he had never met Brom or Ilia. Four people who all looked like elves and had dragons were probably scary for him.

"Hi, Garrow. I'm your uncle, Eragon." He stared at me disconcertingly wide-eyed.

My face must have shown some sort of reaction, for Katrina suddenly spoke. "Sorry about that Eragon. It's just Roran's told him so much about you that he's a little awestruck."

I smiled a little, uneasy with being the centre of attention. Arya's hand ran down my arm and took hold of my hand. Brom and Ilia stood beside me, staring at the other half of my family they had never met. I pulled Ilia up into my arms, and sat her on my hip.

Katrina walked towards us and waving at Brom and Ilia, said, "You must be Ilia. Your mother's told me all about you in her letters. You certainly look like your mother." She smiled shyly at Arya, still a little nervous around her. Not feeling the same feelings, Arya stepped forwards and uncharacteristically pulled Katrina, who blushed as dark as her copper hair, into a hug. Drawing away from her, Arya bent towards Brom to rest her hand on the top of his head.

"This is Brom." In response to his name, Brom looked up at Katrina's eyes, causing her to gasp.

"I know," I murmured. "They're just like my fathers, aren't they?" Roran nodded, speechless.

As everyone stared at Brom, who for once was still and silent, we lapsed into silence. Saphira chose the moment to speak, scaring Garrow witless.

_Little Ones, we would like to hunt. Could you please remove these saddles? _She said the word saddles with contempt. I knew she didn't like wearing a saddle; she would much rather I sat upon her bare back and be much closer to her, but she also conceded that sometimes the saddle was necessary. After all, she didn't want any of us to get cut legs as I had the first time I rode her.

_Sorry, Saphira, I forgot. _

_Don't worry, Eragon, I know you've waited a long time to see your cousin again._

I undid the knots and buckles of Saphira's saddle, whilst Arya did the same to Groenur's. We even undid Evandar and Jarla's, as Brom and Ilia were still too short to reach. Before taking off to go hunting, Saphira wandered over towards Roran and Katrina. She bent her nose to each of them in turn, and touched them upon their brows telling them she was happy to see them happy still. She introduced Evandar and Jarla and then the four dragons flew away into the Spine, the sun reflecting off their shining scales.

"Now that's a majestic sight, Eragon. You must feel privileged to see that every day," Roran commented, a hand held above his eyes to shield them from the sunlight.

"Please, come inside. I dare say you are all weary from your travels."

"Aye," I said to Katrina, eyeing Brom, who was drooping slightly. The copper-haired woman ushered us into the house.

I froze in the doorway, marvelling at the replica of our burned home that Roran had been able to create.

"I know," Roran said, clapping a hand against my back. He moved past me, carrying Garrow in his arms and placed him into a chair at the table. He drew a chair for Katrina and then told us to sit down. Arya walked past me, followed by Ilia and Brom, as I glanced around the room, reliving memories of conversations, arguments, play fights and meals. She sat down at the table and looked back at me in confusion, as she picked Ilia up and sat her in her lap at the table, smoothing her hair down. I managed to drag myself to the table and almost collapsed in the remaining seat. I took Arya's hand in my own and rubbed small circles into it.

Arya began asking after Roran, Katrina and Garrow, who, it turned out, had just recovered from scarlet fever.

*** * * Arya's POV * * ***

During a lull in the conversation, Ilia fell asleep in my lap, her head resting in the crook of my neck. Katrina noticing this asked if I would like to take her to the spare room to sleep. I stood slowly, not wanting to wake my peaceful daughter, and tucked her securely into bed. I returned for Brom, who was desperately trying to stay awake, but it was a battle he was steadily losing, his eyes drooping and closing every five seconds, before he would jerk to wakefulness. Garrow, being older, was having more success at staying awake, but Katrina sent him to bed soon after.

"So how are the pair of you?" Katrina asked, seeming just as shy around me as she was during the war.

"Good," I replied, turning to look at Eragon, one of my hands subconsciously going to my stomach as I smiled at my mate. Eragon eagerly returned the smile, watching my hand smooth circles over my stomach.

The gesture was not unnoticed by Katrina who smiled knowingly at me. Only Roran was dumbfounded by the rest of us grinning, but he chose not to pursue the subject. I gripped my mug in one hand and took a sip of tea, looking past Roran and out the window at the stars. I murmured something quietly about going outside to see if I could see the dragons returning. I wanted to leave Eragon with some time alone with his family. I kissed his cheek as I left.

I sighed, staring at the stars once more. They were truly beautiful tonight, shining so much brighter. There even seemed to be more of them. I still hadn't seen Groenur and I'd been outside leaning against a tree for about an hour. I stood straight and took a step away from the tree, stopping as a dark shape flew over the tree, soon followed by three more, smaller in size. I smiled at the dark forms of the dragons and sent my mental greeting. Distracted as I was by mental contact, I didn't hear Eragon until his arms were around me and I could feel his muscled torso against my back. I sank into his embrace, resting my hands on top of his on my stomach.

"Look at the stars," I whispered. "They're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," he replied, equally as quiet, nuzzling my neck.

"What are you doing out here anyway? I thought you were still talking."

"Katrina wanted to go to bed, so Roran went to. I came to get you – I thought you should be resting, seeing as you're pregnant.

_I should have known, _I thought to Groenur, who laughed at my words. I let Eragon lead me by the hand back to the house.

Stopping briefly in the room Ilia and Brom were sharing; I kissed each of them upon the forehead and then joined Eragon in the doorway. I slipped my boots off and left my cloak folded over the edge of the bed. It wasn't as grand a bed as the four-poster Eragon and I shared on Dorú Areaba but it was just as beautiful. It had been hand-crafted by Roran, who had meticulously carved and sanded the edges of the headboard to create a flowerbed. Eragon curled himself around my lithe form, placing his arm around my waist so that his hand was resting on my stomach. He kissed my neck once and fell asleep, lulling me into slumber with his light snores.

In the morning, Katrina cooked a breakfast, remembering that Eragon, Brom, Ilia and I followed a vegetarian diet. Afterwards, Roran quietly asked Eragon if he would show Garrow how he could fight, remembering the impressive displays of swordsmanship from during the war.

Eragon acquiesced and asked me to be his sparring partner. Aware that we hadn't sparred since the day Eragon had asked Brom and Ilia to pick up a sword, I was driven by the desire to win. Even on that day the aim of the fight had been to slowly show Brom and Ilia what was possible, and so, as a result, neither Eragon nor I had been attacking as quickly or as hard as we usually would have. We didn't know which of us the better fighter was. Even before Eragon's transformation, he had come close to beating me. And after that we had never had the need for a proper sparring session.

I drew my green sword, which I had been presented with after the final battle by my mother. It was very similar to Brisingr in appearance, except it was thinner, slightly longer and a deep, vibrant green, matching the exact colour of Groenur's emerald scales, rather than blue. Rhunön had made it with me before the final battle but as rumours flew that Galbatorix had finally emerged from his castle to face the Varden, I had had to leave without it, as it was still unfinished.

Eragon held Brisingr at his side. He had already dulled the edge. I proceeded to do the same to Deloi, running my fingers down the sides of the green blade, as I voiced the enchantment.

We stood six foot apart, watching and waiting to see who would make the first move. I knew it would be Eragon. He was always so impatient. And sure enough, he launched himself towards me in one powerful bound, his sword slicing through the air towards my shoulder. I easily parried it, and pivoted away. I was surprised as Eragon effortlessly followed me. I had almost forgotten that I wasn't fighting the human Eragon, as I had so many years ago.

I leapt over him, flipping in the air to land behind him. I struck out at his back but he appeared to have been expecting the manoeuvre because Deloi met thin air. For a half an hour, we battled, our bodies coiling and moving like serpents, until Eragon called an end to fight saying he could not better me. I agreed and when Roran asked why we were stopping, I replied that Eragon and I were equally matched – neither of us could beat the other.

Garrow stood staring at me gobsmacked, shocked that a woman could fight like I had. Even Brom was appraising me. Ilia appeared to have covered her eyes, unable to watch her parents fight. I went to her and pulled her hands away from her beautiful green eyes that were so like my own that I almost felt as if I was looking into a mirror which simply showed a younger version of me.

"Peekaboo." She smiled at me, remembering when I used to play the game with her when she was younger. Her hand wormed its way into mine, and I pulled her up off the floor, smiling as her grip around my hand tightened.

* * *** Eragon's POV * * ***

"So when are you leaving for Ellesméra?" Roran asked, coming to stand beside me outside under the willow tree.

"Tomorrow. Arya has some news she wants to tell her mother, and we really need to see the royal families to be able to teach Brom and Ilia. There's just one thing I want to do before we leave."

"And what's that?"

"Saphira had four eggs. One of them is a wild dragon, although it hasn't hatched yet." Roran looked at me questioningly. "Wild dragons only hatch when the conditions of nature are right, almost like a Rider's dragon will only hatch in the presence of its Rider. Evandar and Jarla have both hatched, but the last egg Saphira gave to us hasn't. I wanted to show it to Garrow to see if it will hatch for him, if you don't mind."

"No offense, Eragon. But I don't think Katrina will want our son to have to leave and go to Vroengard to be trained."

"If the egg hatched for Garrow, you and Katrina could come back to Vroengard with us."

He shook his head sadly. "I've only just got the farm properly sorted. The crops are doing well, we've got a good bit of money now. This is home, we could never just leave."

I nodded, accepting his words. "So is that a no?"

Looking pained, Roran replied, "Yes, Eragon. I'm sorry, I know you only want what's best for the Rider's but I can't let my only son become a Dragon Rider."

We saddled the dragons and left early the next morning, just as the sun rose. Brom and Ilia peered bleary eyed at us from Evandar and Jarla, curious as to why Arya was riding Saphira with me; not Groenur. We hadn't told them yet that they were soon going to be having another brother or sister as we weren't sure how they would take the news. But we knew that we wouldn't be able to hide it for long. Arya was already beginning to show, her stomach becoming a slight bump under her shirt. Luckily no-one else would know, as the shirt was reasonably baggy around her slim waist. I only knew it was there because my hand had found it the night before as it lay on her abdomen.

*** * * Arya's POV * * ***

It took us about two days to reach the outskirts of Du Weldenvarden. The spell stopping anyone entering the forest from the air having been removed, we were able to press on towards the city of my birth. We only stopped when night fell. On the fourth day, since leaving Carvahall, we reached Ellesméra.

Elves ran from their houses to greet us, but first in line was my mother. It surprised me that she had left the court rooms to greet us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And thats the end. Please review. Each person that reviews will get a personal shout out at the beginning of the next chapter. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is entirely from Arya's POV although there will be a few chapters set in Ellesmera so there will be some Eragon soon. Pinky Promise! I hope you like it. As promised last time: THANK YOU to:** **, melandu95, SimplySupreme and Sarcastic-Bones! You are all officially the coolest people in the world. **

* * *

><p><strong>* * * Arya's POV * * *<strong>

The feeling of being back in Ellesméra was indescribable. To gaze upon tree houses once more had me feeling at home. As Groenur continued to ramble onwards towards the gathered elves, I spotted a flash of gold to my right. Confused, I stared at the cluster of gold flowers. They were the exact copies of the lily Eragon has made for me that night after Eastcroft that had been gilded as a gift of thanks for Eragon killing Durza.

Wary of the elves surrounding me and my family, I stepped down from Groenur, walking nimbly down his green scaly leg. My mother reached for me and surprisingly pulled me into her arms.

"It's been too long, my daughter," she whispered softly in my ear. Pulling away she almost ran to Brom and Ilia, who had been lifted from Evandar and Jarla by Eragon, who now stood leaning against Saphira, looking completely relaxed. He was used to all the attention that came from being a Dragon Rider. He'd been suffering from it for long enough. Brom and Ilia on the other hand had never met many people other than the few elves who had accompanied us to Vroengard, and even then they saw them sparingly, too busy with lessons and being children to meet other people. They did not know how to react to the elven queen rushing towards them, so keen to finally meet her grandchildren.

My son and daughter, shied away somehow managing to reach Eragon without looking as if they had ever moved. Diplomatic, I thought amusedly. Eragon smiled warmly at the approaching figure of Islanzadi, who easily returned the gesture.

"Islanzadi Dröttning, atra esterní ono thelduin." He twisted his hand over his sternum, just as I had taught him all those years before, on our first journey to Ellesméra.

My mother responded saying, "Eragon, you are a part of my family, you have no need to address me as such, especially at such a joyous time as yours and my daughters' return with your children."

"Allow me to introduce you to your grandchildren then. This here's Brom," He said, placing a palm onto our son's head. Brom gazed curiously up at his grandmother.

"Grandmother, why do you wear metal on your head?" He asked, sounding genuinely confused. He had never met royalty before, and I suppose Eragon and I had been lax in our teachings regarding royalty until this point, as we had not seen any need to introduce our children to royalty before they became Riders, especially as what Brom had asked was usually such basic knowledge that we appeared to have overlooked.

Islanzadi reached up and removed the circlet of silver metal from around her brow, turning it over idly in her fingers as she stared into the emeralds and diamonds embedded into the wreath-like crown. "This? I was given it when I was crowned, after ascending the throne with my mate, Evandar."

"This is Evandar," Brom said, proudly indicating the tall dragon beside him.

My mother turned to stare at me, her eyes wet with tears. I merely nodded answering her silent question.

Blinking her eyes free from tears, she turned back to Brom and Ilia. "Then you must be Ilia. Hmm?"

Ilia nodded solemnly, staring at my mother with wide eyes, containing emotion no ordinary five year old would be able to show. But then I remembered that she was not an ordinary child. Aside from being a Dragon Rider, Ilia was somewhere between a full elf child and a half-elf. Any elf child was strange.

"Hello," she murmured quietly, not feeling the need to speak louder for the other elves, who could probably hear her anyway. I was able to hear her from four foot away and the other elves weren't much further behind me.

"Why don't we all go in for some tea and get to know each other better?" Islanzadi asked, looking between Eragon and myself.

"That would be wonderful," Eragon responded. "We have much to tell you." He eyed me and my stomach. I fervently hoped that his gaze hadn't been as obvious to the rest of the crowd as it was to me.

Islanzadi escorted us to Tialdarí Hall, to her personal quarters, something I had seen less and less frequently until my return from capture by Durza. After I returned to Ellesmera, My mother often requested my company in her chambers, wanting to get to know me again, convince me into forgiving her for my banishment. Throughout the gardens golden lilies were growing in abundance.

Noticing my gaze, my mother said in an undertone, "We don't know where they've come from but they seem to be impossible to get rid of. They're growing in the most awkward of places. I'm afraid that your tree house is covered in them, Eragon." I grinned, thinking that Eragon had been exactly the same as his flower: he'd grown on me and now his love was impossible to get rid of; not that I wanted that. "Arya?" It seemed she'd said something to me whilst I was distracted thinking of Eragon.

"Sorry. I was distracted," I admitted allowing a little guilt to creep into my voice to please her.

"I was just asking if you knew anything about these lilies."

I could feel Eragon's eyes boring into the back of my head as he walked behind us, carrying Ilia and Brom in his arms. I was beginning to think that he was too indulgent of them; they rarely walked anywhere nowadays. "Actually I do know a lot about them. Eragon created a lily and presented it to me one evening when we were in the empire together, after he rescued Sloan and sent him here. We were visited by some spirits who were curious about us. As thanks for slaying the shade, Durza, they gilded the lily, preserving it in gold yet it lives and grows."

She stared at me in shock. I turned to smile at Eragon and took Brom from his arms, relieving his burden somewhat. Eragon glared at me a little, probably not wanting me to carry Brom whilst I was pregnant with another child. He always seemed to forget I was an elf when I was pregnant, treating me like an invalid, as he would a human woman. He'd done it when I was carrying Brom and Ilia in my womb, never allowing me to even lift a small rock to remove it from Dorú Areaba. I was going to be having words with him tonight, I feared. I was, however, grateful that he had not mentioned anything of my pregnancy yet. I knew my mother would want me to tell her.

I settled in a chair, Brom on my lap, fidgeting with the ring on my third finger. Although elves didn't get married, Eragon wasn't an elf, and he wanted humans to know that we considered ourselves married. I allowed it, knowing that if I stopped him he would only meddle with something else, and I didn't want him breaking anything that didn't belong to me.

"So what are the four of you doing here? You never said in your letter, Arya."

"We need to teach Brom and Ilia politics and what their jobs as Riders would entail. But of course that would be virtually impossible on Vroengard as we could not provide any real life experience," Eragon answered.

Islanzadi nodded.

"There was something else though, your majesty. As you have seen, Saphira gave birth to eggs, two of which have hatched to Brom and Ilia. One Saphira and Groenur wished to rear as a wild dragon. The other which she gifted to the Order of Dragon Riders has not hatched yet. We brought it with us in the hope that we might find its Rider and be able to take him or her back to Dorú Areaba to train."

"May I see them?"

Eragon pulled out the green egg with yellow crack-like flaws running across it. He folded the sling he had carried it and the purple wild egg in, and left it on his chair, as he rose and displayed the two eggs before her. Her fingers ran over the green one, marvelling at the smoothness of the shell.

"We'll call an assembly tomorrow and ask every elf who so wishes to be tested. Is that to your satisfaction?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter will see the testing of the elves and the green egg... What will happen? Review with your theories!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So like the previous chapter, this is only one perspective. I should just say that obviously I am not Christopher Paolini and therefore I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or characters although I do own the three dragon characters I have created and Brom and Ilia. Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>* * * Eragon's POV * * *<strong>

I watched as Lord Däthedr approached the green egg. So far all the younger elves had touched the egg, and left disappointed when nothing happened. I sighed, turning to speak to Saphira, when once more the egg refused to hatch. I knew from my own experience that sometimes a dragon wouldn't hatch straight away, but in Saphira's case it was because she had been asleep for so long that she did not realise that she was in the presence of her rider for some time.

The crowd had thinned somewhat since I had descended from my tree house, carrying the green egg in my arms, leaving its purple kin with Arya, who remained in bed, her pregnancy wearing her down already, although she would not admit it. I had placed the green egg on a pale cream cushion stood upon a plinth made from vine and tree branches intertwined. Then Islanzadi had called forward each elf individually, allowing them to place a finger or palm on the egg, wait a few minutes and then leave if they were unsuccessful. I had suspected that because the egg was green, and so similar a colour to Groenur, that it would hatch for an elf, a forest dweller, who had green eyes and green magic – like Arya. Apparently I was wrong.

The ceremony itself was a whole new experience. When Saphira had hatched for me, it had almost been a complete accident. Her egg had not been intentionally sent to me – it was a mishap of Arya's where she had tried to send it to my father, but it had appeared to me. There had been no-one to present the egg to me. No stand. No queen or king, no Rider to stand watch over the proceedings.

I smiled as Brom flew overhead on Evandar, waving excitedly at me. His hair looked dripping wet and Evandar's blue scales shone with water droplets, suggesting the pair had been diving into the nearby lake. The smile froze on my face as I remembered the last time I was there, when Arya had… I forced myself to think of something else, feeling Saphira edge closer to my side, sensing my discomfort.

Eventually the crowd disappeared completely, Islanzadi too, revealing Arya, cradling the purple egg in a sling. I chuckled at the sight, thinking it ironic that people were smiling indulgently at her and the sight of new life in her arms, whilst ignorant of the new life growing inside her. She silently walked towards me, slipping through the walls around my mind, seeking the hole I always left open for her.

_No luck, I take it? _

I sent her a mental no.

_We'll find the Rider, Eragon. _

I nodded. _Have you seen Ilia?_

_She was in the tree house when I left, I told her to come and find me if she needed anything._ I stifled my protest at the thought of a child being left alone at such a young age, remembering that Ilia was no ordinary child. _She had Jarla with her, Eragon. Nothing will happen. _By this point Arya had reached me and she was already in my arms. I couldn't wait for our next child to be born. I knew Islanzadi would be much happier when we announced the news this time around, as she now knew that Arya and I were serious about each other. By having children we told the world that we loved each other like no other.

Saphira hissed and growled in warning but I did not hear it.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by the drawing of a sword and the touch of cold metal on the back of my neck. In an instant my hand was drawing Brisingr. I walked Arya forwards and whirled around my sword flying through the air to meet the flash of silver my eyes caught coming towards my head.

Sparks flew as Brisingr deflected the blow and slid down the length of the sword. My arm quaked with the effort of holding the position against my strong opponent. I glanced up from the two crossed blades and wondered why Vanir was attacking me.

"Vanir! What are you doing?" His sword disengaged from my own and swung towards my ribs, I dodged backwards, and swung my sword towards his head. He ducked the swing and brought his blade up aiming down to my knee. I parried and twisted to the left, hoping to catch him by surprise but he knew all of my moves, having sparred with me many times before.

Vanir still hadn't answered and I was shocked as something green swished past my face, announcing Arya's entry into the battle. I panicked. _What if Arya or the baby gets hurt? _Uncalled, words sprang forth from my mouth and Brisingr lit itself, drawing the energy from me. I charged at Vanir, rolling the sword between my hands as I brought it down forcefully towards his head. His blade stopped it a foot from decapitating him. His eyes showed surprise, fear even at my flaming blade, a sight he had only seen from afar as I used it to battle Galbatorix. My anger at Arya fighting was fuelling the spell to keep the sword alight. I threw my sword down towards his hip, causing Vanir to backpedal furiously to get away. In his haste almost stumbling over his own feet his elven grace was completely forgotten. I jumped over him, flipping lithely in the air to land right behind him, and ruthlessly knocked his sword from his grasp, causing it to land fifty yards away. My sword flicked up to his neck and I whispered, "Dead."

He smiled warmly, surprising me. Arya sheathed Deloi, and jogged to pick up Vanir's abandoned sword. "Glad to see you have not misplaced your skills, Shadeslayer."

Confused I withdrew Brisingr from his neck and cut the flow of energy to it, but I did not re-sheathe it. Saphira was at my side in a flash, Groenur landing beside Arya followed by both Jarla and Evandar carrying Ilia and Brom. They stood behind me in formation like my own personal guard.

"Why Vanir?" I asked, my sword held loosely by my side. Although he had no weapon, he still had magic.

"Shadeslayer, you misread my intentions. I did not mean to attack you, I merely wanted to test myself against you once more and see whether I could best you after you so spectacularly beat me at the end of your training."

He spoke in the Ancient Language so I knew he was telling the truth, but I glanced to Arya for confirmation of her opinion. She nodded, so I placed Brisingr in the sheath hanging off the belt of Beloth the Wise and took Vanir's sword from her handing it to him.

"Vanir, please meet Brom, my son, and Ilia, my daughter and their dragons Evandar and Jarla."

He nodded and twisted his hand over his sternum, voicing his greeting before bowing.

"I didn't see you at the ceremony earlier did I, Vanir?"

He shook his head looking disappointed.

"Well how about you test yourself now?" I led him to the emerald egg, that looked so like a gem in the sunshine. He looked doubtful as he placed a palm on the surface of the egg and inspected it. I heard the rustle of the grass as Arya moved to stand beside me and took me hand. I looked down at our entwined fingers and with my free hand ran a finger over her cheek, turning her to face me.

There was a quiet rumble and knocking sound. Recognising the noise, I looked up in shock at Vanir, but the green egg was silent and unmoving. Vanir was looking at me in shock, his hands held aloft, professing his innocence. Entirely befuddled I looked at Arya who seemed equally puzzled. Fire tinged blue spewed from Saphira's maw, as her jaws hung open in shock, and she hissed in surprise. I turned to see what had elicited such a reaction from her and stared dumbfounded as the purple _wild _egg rocked on the ground, where Arya had placed it by Saphira's side to keep it warm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well aren't I just evil? That's put a spanner in the works that has hasn't it? Why is the wild egg hatching? Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well here is chapter 8. I think there will be two more chapters in Ellesmera. Is there anything I should include?**

* * *

><p><strong>* * *Arya's POV * * *<strong>

Science said it shouldn't be hatching unless the environmental conditions were right. Nothing had changed in the environment since the egg was laid. The amount of rain had stayed the same. The winds had not changed. The crops still grew as they did before. The amount of prey still available had stayed the same too. Science could offer no answer as to why the purple egg was hatching now. Unless of course, it was not a wild dragon and was hatching because it was in the presence of its rider, which was impossible.

Saphira was glaring malevolently at Vanir, who had edged closer and was now only inches away from the egg. His hand automatically reached out to touch the purple egg which was now violently shaking. A snarl erupted from between Saphira's teeth: a warning. She was behaving just as a wild dam would, as her mother Vervada probably had. Vanir glanced nervously at her and moved back a pace.

Eragon rubbed Saphira's nose and eagerly watched the egg, as it rolled forwards, unmistakable towards Vanir, who jumped back a step in shock as it collided gently with his foot. Cracks began to appear on the surface of the egg like spider webs and finally one small piece of the shell wobbled as it was lifted clear of the rest of the egg. I stifled a giggle at the sight of the purple hatchling balancing the shell precariously on its head, and its evident surprise when the piece fell and clattered noisily on the ground.

The young dragon stepped out of the egg, nearly falling over in the process. It looked once at Saphira and then turned to look at Vanir seemingly smiling at him. Vanir's shocked intake of breath scared it and the purple female ran to Saphira, its tail in the air. Saphira contentedly wrapped her tail around the little dragon.

"Well that scuppers our plans, doesn't it?" Eragon asked that night as we lay in his bed in the tree house, sounding highly amused.

"What do you mean?"

"We can't leave until our new hatchling can fly. So we're going to be staying in Ellesmera for a few weeks at least."

I nodded in response, too tired to put my thoughts into words. I felt Eragon slip into my mind and so I told him my thoughts there instead.

_Interesting occurrence today, wouldn't you say? I've never heard of anything happening like that. It's almost as if the purple hatchling is only half-wild._

_Yes it was interesting. But then again we are talking about us – everything weird and out of the ordinary happens to our family. I never read of anything similar in the scrolls I studied when learning with Oromis and Glaedr. Maybe we should ask Glaedr-ebrithil through his Eldunarí._

_True, although I think the strange comes from your side of the family, wouldn't you say?_

_Hey! Nothing ever happened before you sent me Saphira's egg! I lived a completely ordinary existence until that point, thank you very much._

Silent laughter shook through me, shaking Eragon also seeing as I was lying in his arms, our legs entwined. I saw felt him smile into my hair, as he rested his head upon mine, burying his nose in my raven locks.

"You smell like pine needles. I love it."

A small smile lit up my face.

"Eragon," I whispered in an almost conspiratorially voice. "All elves smell like that."

He inhaled and spoke softly. "No they don't. I'd have noticed. Your scent means the world to me. I can pick it out from yards away. It intoxicates me."

I leaned up on an elbow and tapped his nose. "_You _are exaggerating."

His hand caught my wrist as it flew back in reflex from his nose. "No, I'm not. Your scent enchants me, as it did the first time I smelt it when I rescued you from Gil'ead and held you in my arms."

His lips found mine in the semi-darkness. It was with a shock that I found myself suddenly on my back with Eragon hovering above me, kissing down my neck and across my collarbone. My hand wrist was still in his grip and eventually he trailed kisses down my arm and landed one on my hand, whispering that he loved me. He fell back onto his back and I rolled towards him, my growing stomach resting slightly on his. His hand reached out and rested on top of it, caressing our growing child.

I reached out and found his face with my hand, kissed his cheek and nestled my head against his neck to fall asleep.

*** * * Eragon's POV * * ***

_So what are you going to call her, Saphira?_

_I don't know yet, Eragon, _she replied, sounding amused. _Maybe she'll choose her own name. _

I smiled as Groenur descended from the sky on leisurely wings, carrying my beautiful wife to me.

"I brought what you asked for, Eragon," she muttered warily, pointing to the pack upon her back, standing aloof on the ground after leaping from Groenur's scaly back. Her eyes were in a constant state of movement, searching for eavesdroppers.

I nodded and took her hand, shouted a goodbye to my laughing dragon and ran off, almost dragging Arya with me. I let my feet direct me and laughed as I tripped and almost fell to the ground. I heard Arya's musical laugh as her superior eyesight caught the movement of my blurred feet. I glanced at her, throwing her a grin. It had been a while since I had really tried to run as fast as I could. Seemingly hearing my thoughts, she dropped my hand and put on a burst of speed, issuing a silent challenge. I leant forwards, ducked my head and dug my feet into the ground, pushing off hard with each stride to bound forwards.

I drew level with her and spurred my legs to move even faster, shooting ahead a few feet. I was surprised when she raced back in front of me. We continued to edge ahead and then draw level again for a few minutes until Arya moved forward and stepped into my path, causing me to slam into her. I grabbed her arms and twisted mid-way through the air so that I landed on my back with Arya on top of me, rather than me on top of her. I was worried I'd hurt her when she collapsed weakly onto my chest, her head over my heart.

"Arya?" I asked urgently.

I breathed a sigh of relief when she raised her head to look at me, humour in her eyes. "Call it even?"

I crushed my lips against hers and moaned at the silky feeling of her skin beneath my fingers.

"Weren't we meant to be talking to someone important today?" She whispered against my cheek, her warm breath tickling my face. I groaned, not wanting to release her. She rolled off my chest and dragged me to my feet. Taking my hand once more, she pulled me forwards.

We stopped under the Menoa tree. As Arya pulled the golden Eldunarí free from the folds of the pack, I cast one more glance around to make sure no-one was watching us. Arya and I each held a hand on the golden sphere, reaching for Glaedr's conscious with our minds.

_Glaedr-ebrithil?_

_Eragon? Is that you? _His mental voice was still powerful and ancient, rumbling in my head like an erupting volcano.

_Yes, Master, and Arya too. _

_Greetings, Arya Drottningu. _He said something else to Arya but I didn't quite catch it. My mind was already wondering and I was reminiscing about some of my lessons with Glaedr and Oromis. _Why have you contacted me, Eragon?_

_Well, Master Glaedr, Saphira and Groenur had eggs. They kept one as a wild dragon and she hatched yesterday. Arya and I cannot understand why it hatched seeing as there have been no changes in environmental conditions. It hatched as soon as Vanir came near it. We wondered if you had ever heard of something like this._

_I'm afraid, Eragon, that I have no explanation for what has occurred. It has never happened before. There have never been half-wild dragons. The only possibility I can think of is that although Vanir will most likely never be the hatchling's Rider, he will be important in her future._

_Thank you anyway, Master Glaedr._

_Eragon, before you go, I have one request. I believe that you no longer have any need of my services: Galbatorix is dead and you are now wise and knowledgeable enough to teach the future generation of Riders without me. Please shatter my Eldunarí so that I may join my beloved Rider, Oromis, in the void. _

Tears pricked at my eyes. I didn't think I would ever be asked to do such a thing.

"Eragon…" Arya spoke softly, staring deep into my eyes.

_Of course, Glaedr-ebrithil. If that is your wish._

I placed my other palm on the Eldunarí.

_Goodbye, Glaedr._

I threw the golden globe-like, gem-like sphere into the air, and shot a bolt of pure energy towards it. Blue fire sprang from my palm and surrounded the Eldunarí. With a crack it split into pieces and Glaedr was finally no more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's the end of chapter 8. Please review to tell me what you think and what you want to be included in the next two chapters in Ellesmera!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: My apologies that these chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter - I seem to be finding it harder and harder to write. But I'll try my damndest to finish it because I hate reading incomplete fictions. Also, I think Islanzadi may be out of character here, but I find her a hard character to figure out and I don't really like her. Once again, sorry!**

* * *

><p><strong>* * * Arya's POV * * *<strong>

I smiled as Eragon walked past me in his pacing for the hundredth time. He was nervous. That much was obvious. I knew he was only going to get worse whilst we waited for my mother to finish her audience with her advisors unless I did something.

"Eragon," I murmured. Nothing happened so I repeated his name but tried to sound sultry. That caught his attention. He whirled around to meet my gaze, passion in his eyes in an instant. My hands caught his and pressed them to my cheeks. I wanted to make him forget about his anxiety over telling my mother I was pregnant. Again. I wanted to make him forget everything but my name, just so I could hear him whisper it with such love. His lips met mine almost violently, his passion was that strong. His tongue slipped into my mouth and met mine with a duel.

His arms moved down my back, seeking skin. One of his hands slid under my tunic, resting on my back beneath the material. My hands wound into his hair on the nape of his neck, pulling him towards me. He broke away gasping for air before pulling me up and against his body with crushing force. It looked like my plan was working. He forgot where we were and only remembered when one of my mother's advisors came out of her quarters stumbling slightly in his shock upon the sight of us.

I drew away from him, smiling slightly at his breathlessness and the disappointment evident on his face.

"Queen Islanzadi will see you now," he muttered, still a bit preoccupied with what he had seen. Most elves weren't quite so open and forward with their mates.

I grabbed Eragon's hand and pulled him into my mother's rooms. It seemed like he was purposely dragging his feet.

"Arya," my mother said warmly, getting hurriedly to her feet. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" She stopped talking when she saw Eragon behind me. He was slightly taller than me so his attempt at hiding hadn't been very successful. "Eragon," she greeted.

He nodded his head in return and murmured the Elven greeting.

I sighed wandering what Islanzadi's reaction to my news would be this time.

"Mother," I interrupted. Almost instantly I wished I hadn't. She turned to look at me, the slight coldness in her eyes surprising me.

"Arya! Where are your manners? I didn't raise you to barge into conversation!"

"Sorry, mother, but I have some important news to share with you."

"Well if it's about Saphira's egg, I already know. I have my spies, but please go on."

"You're spying on us!" Eragon snarled.

"Eragon," I warned. "It doesn't matter. No it's not about Saphira's egg." I took a deep breath. "I'm…pregnant, mother."

There was a slight pause as she took in the information but then I was in her arms before I knew it.

"Oh, Arya, I'm so happy for you!" She exclaimed hugging tightly, something she hadn't done since I was a small child. I'd missed the feeling of having a mother. It had hurt me so much when she banished me, not accepting my decision to become Ambassador to the Varden. Being in her arms again reminded me of the childhood I'd lost when my father died, when my mother was too preoccupied with her grief to really love me.

Her warmth disappeared as she turned to embrace Eragon, who let out a strangled yelp from her unexpected strength. A laugh tumbled from my lips at his bewildered expression. His arms were held awkwardly at his side. He had never seen my mother show her emotions so openly. For that matter, I hadn't either. Even in her grief, my mother had kept her emotions in behind her floodgate barrier. I never saw her cry, except for when I returned from my capture and imprisonment in Gilead and told her about it. That day, one lone tear had fallen from her eye.

"When are you due?"

"I think I'm about three months along now," I replied, my smile coming easily. I was truly excited about having another child.

"Are Brom and Ilia excited about having a brother or sister?"

"We haven't told them yet," Eragon explained slowly. "We're not sure how they'll react. They're bad enough with each other and they're twins. I thought twins were meant to be close."

"Well what are the pair of you still doing here? Go and tell them!"

*** * * Eragon's POV * * ***

It was late. We were meant to be sleeping but I was too distracted. I knew my tossing and turning was keeping Arya from the dream stare, but I just had too much on my mind to really notice.

"I've been thinking."

"Hmm. About what?" Arya asked sleepily, rolling over to face me.

"I think we should stay here until the baby's born. I think your mother would like to be there at the birth, don't you?"

Arya didn't respond but her shining eyes were enough to tell me that that was what she wanted. I moved closer to her, ducking down slightly to kiss her neck, working my up her jaw to meet her mouth. She moaned and ran her hands down my spine, creating tingles down my back. Her touch always did that to me, it felt like a cross between being on fire and pins and needles. I could smell her pine needle scent all around, intoxicating me. Her hand fluttered to her stomach unexpectedly.

"Eragon! The baby just kicked! I must be further along than we thought!"

Her hand sought mine and guided it to her stomach where a strong impact reverberated through my hand. An ecstatic grin formed on my face.

"I love you," I murmured into her expanding midriff. "Hello, baby. Can you hear me?" My hands caressed the baby bump fondly. I looked up at Arya briefly. "I hope it's a beautiful girl who looks just like you, so that one day she can enchant a boy just like you enchanted me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think it ends rather suddenly as well, so sorry about that. Please review to tell me whether you like it or if it's progressing too slowly. I promise the next chapter is the last in Ellesmera. It will, again, be set a bit further on in the future just to speeed things up a bit so that Eragon and the clan can go to Uru'Baen. **

**Thanks for reading and staying with me so far!**

**P.S. Another apology - sorry that Eragon's POV was short - I couldn't think what to write! Awful, I know!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: As promised, I won't criticise my writing in my note, but if I _was _going to, I migt apologise about the short length of this chapter. However, I believe that this works better as a shorter one. Just a reminder: this is set about five months after the last chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>* * * Eragon POV * * *<strong>

"Vanir-vor, have you anything to report?" Queen Islanzadi asked, beginning her consultation. Apparently the Elven Queen held such sessions every lunar cycle.

I glared a little at Brom and Ilia when they giggled, clearly not paying attention, silently cautioning them to pay attention to their lesson in Elven politics. Arya's grip on my hand tightened. She'd been getting twinges in her lower back all morning. She said they felt just like she'd trapped a nerve. I rubbed my thumb over her hand and squeezed it in sympathy.

I turned my attention back to the meeting, and maintained a watchful eye on Brom and Ilia. However, I son got bored and decided instead to listen to Saphira teaching Aura about Dragon Riders. Although Aura was a wild dragon, Saphira wanted her to know about dragons that _were_ bonded so that she would know how to react if she ever met any beside Saphira, Groenur and her siblings.

I was pulled out of that conversation as Arya gripped my hand harder than before. A second hand grabbed onto my bicep and tightened around that as pain washed through her. I stared at her in shock, her face a picture of agony.

"Arya?" I whispered urgently. She didn't answer me; her lips were mashed together, most likely restraining a cry of pain. I turned to her and used my free hand to rub up and down her left arm. Once the pain passed she looked up at my eyes, and extended a tendril of thought towards me, easily slipping through my defences. She knew them so well now.

_Arya, what is it?_

_Eragon, I think I'm going into labour._

My eyes flickered down to her stomach. It had ballooned outwards five months ago. I looked back up at her.

_Now?_

She nodded. I squeezed her hand slightly, and signalled Islanzadi with a wave. She looked over at us, taking in Arya's panicked face, which suddenly transformed to reveal her pain, and then Arya's mother stood from her throne. Her red dress, which looked so similar to the one I'd first seen her in, tumbled to the ground, and sashayed as she walked towards us.

"This meeting is adjourned until tomorrow morning. I need to speak with my daughter and her mate."

The rest of the elves gathered mumbled an assent and filed out through the double doors.

"The baby?" Islanzadi asked, sounding truly concerned. Arya could only manage a bob of her head. "Has your water broken yet?"

"Yes, this morning," Arya groaned from between her gritted teeth, as another contraction washed through her.

"What? You knew you were going into labour and you stood here the entire morning?" I asked a little angrily.

Arya gave me a flat look in response. I knew she would never let anything, even the birth of her child, get in the way of her duty as a Rider or the Princess, just like she had never let anything, like a relationship with me, get in the way of her duty as ambassador to the Varden.

She yelped as a stronger contraction hit.

"Where can we take her?" I asked Islanzadi, rushing my words.

"There's a passage to my chambers behind the throne – we'll take her there."

I nodded and lifted Arya with ease into my arms. She hit me around the back of my head and tried to get out of my arms, muttering something about how she wasn't a helpless human woman and could walk. _Honestly, she'd think I know that by now, wouldn't you? _I said exasperatedly to Saphira, who sent back the mental equivalent of a laugh.

_Tell her to cross her legs until Groenur and I get there, _she said in my mind. _I want to see what your hatchling looks like, Little One._

_Okay, Saphira, I'm not going to pass that message along. Do it yourself, she won't hit _you_. _

Brom and Ilia followed Islanzadi and me as we entered the huge chamber of the Elven Queen. I laid Arya down on the bed and was shooed from the room by Islanzadi. I lifted Ilia into my arms, who whispered into my ear, "Is Mummy going to be okay?" I hugged her tighter, recognising the fear in her voice.

"Mummy's going to be fine. But you're both going to have another brother or sister to play with."

I sat down on a low wooden bench beside the door, pulling Ilia onto my lap. Brom sat beside me, holding my hand.

A young-looking elven woman ran past and into Islanzadi's chamber. I could hear Arya screaming inside, and hummed loudly to stop Brom and Ilia hearing it.

Two hours later I was still sat outside with Brom and Ilia, who had fallen asleep against me, waiting for my child to be born. I sighed and leant against the wall behind me, tipping my head back, resting my eyes. I cracked open an eye, as I heard footsteps coming towards the door. The door opened and I leaned forwards in anticipation.

The woman who had run in came out and stood before me, looking worn out. "Your child awaits you, Sir." She bowed her head and walked off down the corridor.

I picked Brom up and tucked him under an arm, doing the same to Ilia but with my right arm, and nervously walked through the open door to meet my new-born baby. I spied two small armchairs by the door and placed Brom and Ilia in them. As I turned back away from the door, my eyes were drawn to the dark crop of hair poking out from the blanketed bundle in Arya's arms. She was smiling at our child, oblivious to my approach. At least I thought she was, until she whispered my name.

"Eragon, come and meet your daughter."

"My daughter?" I asked, my voice shaking with emotion. I crept quietly to Arya's side and looked at the little girl sleeping so peacefully. My breath was stolen and I was overjoyed by my beautiful daughter's sweet face. "She's beautiful."

Arya looked up at me from the bed. "She looks just like you."

I looked back at our daughter. It was true. Her hair was the exact same shade as mine, her eyes were not blue, as other babies' were; they were a chocolate brown. Her skin, however, was honeyed toned like Arya's.

"I'm so proud of you," I said in hushed tones, placing my lips on Arya's damp brown. I pushed her hair off her forehead where it had gotten stuck and climbed onto the bed beside her to embrace her. "You should sleep. You look tired." I was rewarded with a small glare from her, but she acquiesced, silently handing me our daughter.

Saphira looked at the sleeping baby through my eyes. _What are you going to call her? _She asked, echoing my question from so months ago.

_I don't know. _I looked over at Arya to see her sleeping soundly. _I'll ask Arya when she wakes. _I settled in a rickety rocking chair which I thought Islanzadi might have had brought in especially for the occasion, and just stared, content, at my daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well? How did I do? I know it's a one sided chapter, but I didn't really know what Arya would be thinking, whereas I knew Eragon was going to worry sitting outside and be a bit impatient, so I just wrote Eragon's POV. Their daughter shall be named in the next chapter and they will leave Ellesmera: something to look forward to, I hope. Please review to tell me what you thought of the chapter. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I last updated! I just went back to school after study leave. Things have gotten a bit hectic because I'm starting A2s and it doesn't help that I'm, stupidly, I might add, writing about four stories at the same time. But I'm back now and here's the new chapter! As the last chapter was entirely from Eragon's POV, this one is all Arya's perspective. Anyway so the gang are finally leaving Ellesmera and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Arya's POV<p>

I looked down for the fifth time to make sure that Lona was nestled safely in the sling that Eragon had used to carry Saphira's two eggs. Unfortunately that meant that Saphira's last green egg had to be left in one of her saddlebags.

"Arya, be sure to visit soon," my mother murmured so only I could hear. "I made a mistake once of banishing you from my sight, I don't want you gone from my presence too long."

I smiled as I replied, "I don't think we'll be able to stay away for long. Brom's become quite attached to you."

She followed my gaze over to where Eragon was unsuccessfully trying to coax Brom out of the tree he had climbed in protest. "So I see." I restrained my mirth as Saphira, tired with the arguing between Brom and her rider, leapt into the air, locked her talons around Brom and effortlessly lifted him out of the tall pine and after reaching an appropriate distance from the ground, dropped him unceremoniously.

_Always respect and listen to your parents, Little One, _she announced, broadcasting her thoughts to us all.

Brom picked himself up off the ground, his cheeks flushed, and went to Evandar, wrapping his arms around his neck, burying his face in the scales as he wept about leaving his grandmother after only knowing her for so little a time. I sighed, wondering what I would be able to do to keep him happy.

"Give me a moment with him?" My mother asked, sounding hopeful.

I nodded and turned away from her to find Eragon approaching me with Ilia on his hip. "Ilia left her waterskin at the tree house. I'm just going to take her to get it," he explained, continuing on past me.

I concentrated on readying Groenur and Jarla for our journey. I looked up in surprise as Aura flew overhead, her purple scales glittering perfectly under the morning sun. Normally Aura didn't stray too close to large gatherings of people. She was comfortable around Eragon and me and our family. Saphira had managed to impress upon her that we were friends; but as a wild dragon, Aura was not comfortable around other elves. Except of course for Vanir.

Their relationship was mind boggling. I couldn't understand it. Aura seemed determined to act like a bonded dragon, following Vanir everywhere, whereas the elf on the other hand was extremely uncomfortable around the excitable dragoness. In a way, it was sensible. She was a wild dragon after all, supposedly more fierce, although Aura didn't usually act very fiercely. Her behaviour was allowed by Saphira because she was still young, only five months old.

I watched carefully as Aura landed gracefully, despite her growing bulk, beside Saphira's monstrous size and bounded towards Vanir immediately. Seeing this Vanir attempted to take a few quick steps backwards, but was bowled over by the purple dragon.

"Again?" Eragon asked from beside me in disbelief. I jumped a little, shocked by his proximity. I hadn't even heard him coming. Either something was wrong with my ears or he was getting better at moving silently.

"Looks that way," I replied quietly, turning to offer him a small smile.

He nodded and set Ilia on the ground, put the waterskin in Groenur's saddlebag and peeked inside the sling to gaze at our sleeping daughter.

"Lona," he whispered and leaned down to press his lips gently upon her brow.

We both looked up at the sound of Brom returning, his small hand concealed inside his grandmother's.

"Sorry Dad," he muttered, looking at the floor in shame.

"It's okay Brom. You're forgiven," Eragon said, grinning lopsidedly and ruffling Brom's sandy hair. "Come on, we need to get ready to go. Race you to Evandar!" Eragon ran off at a speed somewhere in between a jog and a sprint, not going at his quickest in order to give Brom a chance.

"Hey! You had a head start – that's not fair," Brom shouted to Eragon, leaping after him in the longest strides his short legs could manage.

I smiled and shook my head.

"Boys will be boys," my mother murmured, a small smile lighting up her dark eyes.

"Well, mother, we'd better go. Otherwise we won't get to Urû'Baen in time."

She sighed and stepped closer, folding her arms around my shoulders awkwardly because of the bundle resting against my chest.

"I'll miss you, Arya."

"And I you." A small tear threatened to fall over my cheek, but using my willpower I stopped it.

_I don't know why you're so stubborn about showing your emotions, Little One._

_Groenur, _I groaned. _I'm not. But I don't want her to know that Eragon and I aren't going to be returning. It would destroy her. She's already lost my father. She doesn't need to lose me as well._

In response, my green dragon flattened himself to the ground as much as possible, his legs outstretched. But he was so big now that I still had to jump a bit to stand on his leg. I kept both of my hands on Lona in the sling, securing it, and leapt onto his scaly knee, then walked along his leg and seated myself in the saddle.

_Hold on, _he cautioned, and I gripped the ivory spike in front of me tightly, one hand still ensuring Lona's safety. Groenur soared into the air after a mighty leap, and flared his massive wings, keeping us air bound.

Around the clearing the four other dragons ascended, and formed a 'v', with Saphira and Eragon, as lead Dragon and Rider, at the head. Brom, Evandar and Ilia and Jarla were next, followed by Aura and Groenur and I at the rear.

I waved slowly to my mother and spotted Vanir saluting Aura, looking confused by his own actions.

We stopped after half a day of flying when Lona woke and began crying. We were planning to take things easy anyway so it wasn't much of a problem. We had covered a lot of ground, more so than we would have done if we had flown for the same amount of time on the journey to Ellesméra, because Jarla and Evandar had grown continuously throughout our stay. As a wild dragon, Aura was already more accustomed to harsh conditions like extended flight, and was stronger perhaps than our bonded dragons.

Brom and Ilia amused themselves playing tag, whilst all the dragons went to hunt. I wasn't sure how effective their hunt would be, with five dragons fighting over the game, although I was sure Saphira and Groenur would let their children eat first.

After feeding Lona I rocked her back to sleep in my arms, then passed her to Eragon who was now wearing the sling.

"You should sleep," Eragon mused, eyeing the dark circles around my eyes in distaste. I hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night because Lona was restless, waking every half hour or so. I nodded gratefully to Eragon and retrieved a blanket from one of the packs attached to the abandoned dragon saddles.

I fell asleep instantly as Eragon hummed a light, airy melody to our daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? Anyone have any suspicions about Vanir and Aura's relationship? A review would be greatly appreciated. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Tada! The gang are finally at Uru'Baen. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't get too made at me for the ending! Hopefully there won't be any mistakes in this, but I was typing very quickly yesterday and today, hurrying to get this online because it's been so long since I last updated. If there are any mistakes, please bear with me and if you point them out I will correct them.**

* * *

><p><strong>* * * Eragon's POV * * *<strong>

Finally after days of flying we made it to Urû'Baen. Nothing could describe the rising sense of panic I felt. I hadn't seen Murtagh since we left for Dorú Areaba. At that point, my brother had been too distraught over the partner-of-his-soul's death to do any damage to Arya. Now, I was sure he would be all too keen to avenge Thorn. It would be even easier for him to prey on my children instead of my wife.

Saphira tried unsuccessfully to quench my fear, reassuring me that with five dragons on our side, plus two formidable opponents with the sword, we would be fine, but somehow I couldn't quite believe her.

All too soon we were soaring over the high stone walls surrounding the citadel and landing in the castle keep. Servants scurried this way and that, taking bags from the dragons. A herald ran onto the scene, trumpeting the arrival of Queen Nasuada, King Murtagh and Princess Selena.

I couldn't believe Murtagh had named his daughter after our mother. Each time I had talked to him, he had seemed more and more angry with her for leaving him with Morzan, rather than taking him as well as me to Garrow in Carvahall. I was beginning to think I was wrong about him, that perhaps he would not want revenge on my family for the death of Thorn.

"Eragon! Arya!" Nasuada shouted in genuine shock. We had sent her a message, detailing our planned visit; but I suppose it still would have been a surprise when we had told virtually all our friends that they would never see us again.

"Queen Nasuada," Arya murmured, reacting quicker than me, and curtseying before twisting her hand over her sternum and greeting her as appropriate in the Elven customs.

An easy smile spread over Nasuada's dark skinned face. "Nonsense, I won't have any of that, Arya. You are, after all, of similar status to myself. Besides we are friends, first and foremost, are we not?"

Arya hesitated, eyeing Murtagh who had remained silent, eagerly watching the dragons, before replying, "Of course."

"So these must be your children…"

"Yes. Meet Lona, Brom," she said, lifting him effortlessly from Evandar's saddle and moving towards Jarla. "And Ilia."

"Brom?"

"Yes, we named him after my father," I interrupted, flatly glaring at Murtagh. He looked up at me, almost as if he was noticing me for the first time.

"Eragon!" He shouted joyously and leapt at me, crushing me in a bear hug. Tentatively I slapped his back, staring at Arya and Nasuada in confusion.

"Hello, Murtagh," I said through a strangled voice. "Selena?" I questioned.

He grinned. "Yes. My daughter, your niece."

Still wary, I didn't properly introduce him to Brom and Ilia. Instead, I muttered something about how we were all travel weary and needed to rest.

*** * * Arya's POV * * ***

Urû'Baen was slowly returning to its former glory. The castle walls no longer looked so dreary, the décor inside was no longer black, instead it seemed to mirror a large group of dragons. Every colour of the rainbow was somehow involved in the design. The room Eragon and I had been given had azure blue bed sheets and hanging curtains of a similar colour, seemingly patterned in the likeness of dragon scales.

Lona was sleeping soundly in a small cot in the room.

I knew I wouldn't be sleeping tonight. I wanted to keep a watchful eye on the situation with Murtagh. Eragon was staring out the window at the expanse of town surrounding the castle. His eyes lingered over the eastern side, the battlefield where the Varden had clashed with the Empire. The area where Eragon and Saphira had battled Galbatorix and Shruikan.

I stepped up beside him. "It all looks so different now, doesn't it?" I murmured.

He glanced at me and wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. "Yes, it does. I wonder if everything and everyone else has changed too; or if the same evil is lurking, hiding underneath."

Unwillingly, my mind travelled back to my previous encounters with Murtagh, trying to work out whether he had truly changed. Seeming to know what I was thinking, Eragon kissed my head and inhaled the scent of my hair. But I still felt restless, so I excused myself, telling him that I was going to sit out with Groenur for a while.

Eragon reluctantly nodded and watched me leave the room.

I climbed the winding stone staircase heading for the roof, where the dragons were resting. It didn't tire me, my body was already exhausted. Lona often kept Eragon and me awake at night; but having already parented twins we were used to it. I would never let something so trivial as lack of sleep keep me from visiting my dragon. But when I finally stepped out onto the flat, grey, stone roof I did collapse against his leg, before moving to sit comfortably in the hollow at the base of his neck.

_Evening, my Little Elf. I thought you would want to be with your children. What brings you out here?_

I groaned. _Groenur, I'm going insane with worry over Murtagh. You know what it is to share your heart and mind, your soul, with another. Imagine having that taken away – it would destroy you, would it not. I do not understand how Murtagh is so…rational. _I had to search for my words. Usually I had no trouble finding the words to express my feelings. I just didn't often properly explain what it was exactly that I _was _feeling.

_Little One, is it so hard to believe that he has changed? His true name changed, remember? For his name to change he had to let go of his anger, stop holding grudges, and accept the blame for his own actions. _

_I suppose. I just don't want to take any chances._

_And you shouldn't. But at the same time, Murtagh deserves a second chance. He deserves your forgiveness for his evil deeds, even if he did not do them willingly. _

_When did you get so wise? _I was amused by the thought that my dragon, who was over a hundred years younger than me, and was still not ten years old, could teach me.

_I am a dragon. We are born wise; I think you'll find, Little One. But I am afraid I have nothing on Saphira, in terms of wisdom, especially not with riddles. I cannot stand the things._

A genuine laugh escaped me, trilling through the warm night air.

_It is getting late, _he rumbled, _perhaps you should return to your mate and little ones. _

_Perhaps you're right, Groenur. I fear I will find Eragon struggling to feed Lona._

He laughed at the image in my head, shaking the floor underneath my feet. Even though Groenur was still young by any standards, his girth was incomprehensible. For some inexplicable reason, he appeared to grow quicker than any other, despite the fact that I had outright refused to accentuate his growth with magic. He was currently eight years old and was roughly the size of seven adult horses.

I left, walking quickly back down the circle staircase, keeping one hand securely on the rope to support myself. My head was drooping when I unexpectedly collided with someone.

I looked up in shock, seeing Murtagh standing awkwardly before me. His eyes were shielded by the long strips of dark hair hanging over his face, but he shifted from foot to foot, never quite meeting my gaze.

I cleared my throat before speaking. "Hello, Murtagh."

"Arya," he muttered, returning the sentiment in the same guarded tone I had used.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger! I just thought it would be interesting to end there. It's hypocrtical of me really, seeing as cliffhangers in movies and tv shows and books annoy the hell out of me... Please review to tell me what you think. Also this was the first time I'd really written any Murtagh so I'd appreciate some feedback about how I've characterized him. I've written a companion peice to accompany this. It's about Vanir and Aura in the last chapter, exploring their relationship. If you're are interested, please go to my profile.  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Finally, I hear you say, an update! Sorry it's taken so long. I've tried to make this chapter a bit longer to make up for the long wait. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>* * * Arya's POV * * *<strong>

The silence was awkward, the tension palpable. It made me nervous. My hand itched to do something, anything, to break it, and crept towards my sword. Murtagh's battle-hardened eyes tracked the movement with ease, so I attempted to transform the manoeuvre into planting my hand on my hip. Still, he said nothing.

"Well," I said quietly, the word cutting the atmosphere like a knife, "I'd better be getting back to Eragon."

His eyes flickered to mine, suddenly seeming to struggle internally with what he was trying to say. I attempted to slip past him, but his hand shot out, lightly grasping my arm.

"Arya, wait. There was, er, something, I er, wanted to say to you."

Although, it did not restrict me in any way, given my elven strength, I looked pointedly at his hand on my arm until he removed it and placed it behind his own head. I turned back to face him, cautiously but feeling curious.

"Yes, Murtagh?"

"I, erm, I bear no grudge against you. Thorn's death was not your fault; he chose to die when he knew he could be saved. I am grateful to you for helping to remove me from Galbatorix's oaths." His voice was a hoarse whisper in the ancient language of truth.

_What do you think, Groenur? Do I believe him?_

As if hearing the conversation passing between Groenur and me, he beseeched, "Please believe me."

I sighed in defeat. "I believe you, Murtagh."

"Thank you," he replied, sounding incredibly relieved. It was as if a great burden had been removed from his back, as he stood straighter, the warmth returning to his eyes. "What have you got planned tomorrow, Arya?"

"Nothing as of yet, why?"

"I wonder if I might be able to meet my niece and nephew. I'm sure they would enjoy playing with Selena too."

"That would be nice, actually." I was pleased I wouldn't have to spend the day entertaining my children. It meant Eragon and I would be able to discuss freely what we would do with Saphira's remaining egg. I covered a yawn with my hand, but Murtagh noticed still.

"You must be tired. Allow me to escort you back to your room, Arya?" He held out a crooked elbow for me, but I refused it. I was fed up with human men, especially men from Eragon's family making the presumption that I was an inferior, weak, human female, in constant need of support. I would occasionally let Eragon take care of me and support me, but only him. Instead, I allowed Murtagh to lead the way.

*** * * Eragon's POV * * ***

I opened the door in confusion when I heard voices, sticking my head out in the open hallway. My mouth dropped open when I saw Arya and Murtagh talking civilly. I'd never seen them do that – even before Thorn's death, Arya had always talked about Murtagh like he was a piece of dirt on the bottom of her shoe because of his betrayal and involvement in the murder of Oromis and Glaedr. Her eyes were clear of accusation as a peal of her trilling laughter echoed through the corridor.

"Arya?" I asked.

"Eragon!" Murtagh exclaimed happily.

"What were you talking about?"

"You!" Arya laughed once more at the stricken look of panic on my face.

"What exactly about me?" I asked with a growing sense of discomfort. Whatever they had been talking about was surely some sort of embarrassing story concerning me.

"Murtagh was just telling me about the time Saphira sat on you!" If I hadn't known better I would have thought Arya was drunk. I _knew_ she was when she fell into my arms, and I smelt the faelnirv on her tongue.

"Murtagh! You let her get drunk?" I was feeling aggravated because my wife, or mate as she preferred to be called, appeared to be hallucinating, as she stroked a stone in the wall, murmuring something about disappearing elephants.

"What?" Murtagh slurred inarticulately. He seemed to be inebriated too. "No, I didn't. I was bringing her back here and we got lost, took a little detour and ended up in the tavern." His nonchalance did nothing to convince me of his innocence.

"You got lost? In your own castle?" I couldn't mask the doubt and disbelief in my voice, but Murtagh was too hammered to notice anyway.

"Yes?" It was as though he didn't understand the question I had asked him and didn't know what answer I was looking for.

I rolled my eyes and picked Arya up, ignoring her protests, before turning and walking into our room. I kicked the wooden door shut with my foot and deposited Arya on the bed, leaving Murtagh alone in the hall to find his way back to his own quarters, thinking it would be highly entertaining if he did in fact get lost.

Arya groaned, rolling onto her stomach, buries her face into a goose-feather stuffed pillow, and fell asleep instantly, snoring lightly.

I sighed, checked Lona was still sleeping soundly and crawled into bed beside her.

*** * * Arya's POV * * ***

My head felt like someone was repeatedly striking a hammer over it. Words couldn't describe how grateful I was when I woke to find Brom and Ilia had gone to play with Selena. It was never pleasant being woken awake by your children, quite literally, bombarding you in an aerial assault, as they bounced on the bed and dived on you. Murtagh was a blessing in disguise, although I'd be willing to bet that he was regretting his promise after the amount of ale he had consumed the night before. I was.

I muttered a quick incantation to the headache away, but I still felt awful. Eragon smirked as I grimaced about the instantaneous head rush that greeted me as I stood up. My hand reached out automatically to swat him around the head, but his reflexes were quicker, and he managed to leap out of the way.

"That is the last time I go drinking, I swear!"

"Has someone got a hangover?" Eragon asked sweetly. "I'm not surprised. How much did you drink last night?"

"Barely four glasses," I said defensively.

"Four glasses! Four glasses? Arya you must have had more than that! You were hallucinating."

"Okay, I remember having four glasses. Things are a bit fuzzy after that." I winced as Lona started wailing.

"I'll get it," Eragon and I said at the same time.

"I'll get her," Eragon repeated gently. But no matter what he did, Lona continued to cry.

I sighed. "Eragon, she needs feeding."

"Oh. Erm, here," he replied, transferring her from his arms into mine.

*** * * Eragon's POV * * ***

I left Arya feeding Lona and went to see Saphira and retrieve the last Green dragon egg.

_How are we to find the dragon's Rider though, Saphira? Isn't it better to not risk Murtagh finding out about the egg?_

_Eragon, _Saphira admonished. _You have a duty as a Rider to find my son's Rider!_

_You're right. Okay, I'll take the egg now and organise something with Nasuada and Murtagh._

Saphira only nodded.

I gave her a hug around her snout, one of the only places I could reach now and left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? I hope I did okay. I'm not entirely sure how in character Murtagh was, so I'd like it if someone could offer an opinion. Also any suggestions on who should become the next rider would be greatly recieved - so do you think it should be an OC, or Nasuada, or Murtagh again, or Selena? Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! It means a lot and encourages me to write the next chapter, so this one is dedicated to you all. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**I haven't done a disclaimer for a while, but, of course, you all know that I am not Christopher Paolini because, as it says on my profile, I am, indeed, female.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>* * * Eragon's POV * * *<strong>

Warily I brought the egg out from behind my back. Murtagh took a step back in shock before coming closer and taking the egg from my hands to inspect it.

"And this is the last one?" Nasuada asked, peeking at the green egg from over Murtagh's shoulder, standing on her tiptoes. Her fingers stroked the side, delicately trailing patterns over it.

"Yes, the last of Saphira's litter. With your permission, I would like to try to find its Rider, starting here in Urû'Baen."

"Of course, Eragon," Nasuada exclaimed.

Murtagh had yet to speak, causing me to worry. "Murtagh, what say you?"

Murtagh's eyes flashed up to mine, a slight hard look to them. "Whatever. It sounds fine to me."

I took the egg from Nasuada, relieved that it had not hatched for her or Murtagh. It would've caused no end of problems. "Where's the best place to have the tests?"

After conferring briefly with Murtagh, Nasuada turned back to me, replying, "You'll want to try the centre of the city somewhere. That way you'll attract much attention. But if you wait we could do it in the Audience Room here in the castle and make an announcement, inviting all children over the age of ten to come and try."

"That would be wonderful, my lady."

I returned to Arya, who appeared to have improved somewhat since I had left her, although her eyes were still tight. Struck with inspiration, I left the egg on the bed, offered my arm to her and we left the room.

_Saphira? Will you do it?_

*** * * Arya's POV * * ***

Eragon still hadn't told me where we were going. It was a surprise, he maintained. But when we arrived on the roof, the surprise was somewhat over. Clearly we were doing something with the dragons.

I moved towards Groenur, but Eragon pulled me back by the arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" He smirked at me, highly entertained by my assumption.

I pointed at Groenur.

"And who said you were going to be flying with Groenur? Hmm?"

I stared at him in confusion. Groenur's rumble of laughter vibrated through my mind, renewing my headache. I winced and he instantly stopped his smug chuckle to apologise. In my distraction, Eragon chose the moment to sweep me into his arms and leap onto Saphira. Without further hesitation, Saphira unfurled her wings and jumped into the air, soaring up over the castle wall and then diving down before snapping her wings open and beating them to level out.

Eragon tucked my legs into the straps and held me tightly. The wind whipping my face revitalised me to no end, and a small smile spread across my face, my muscles loosening until I was fully relaxed. On impulse I flung my arms out and pulled away from Eragon slightly. A slight laugh of excitement and ecstasy flew from my lips, and Eragon snorted, his mirth shaking me. Below us, Saphira laughed too, although it sounded more like she was coughing.

Her voice was quiet in my mind as she muttered, _Two-legs. _The tone of it made me think that were she a human, elf or dwarf she would be shaking her head.

As we left Urû'Baen, the scenery changed from the sprawling mass of a city to the greenery of fields. Without warning, Saphira plunged down and we were submerged in the icy depths of the Ramr River. Finger-like tendrils of water surged under my clothes, twisted through my hair and wrapped around me in a cold embrace, whilst my lungs begged for release. Arching her neck, Saphira rose to the surface, swinging her tail like a rudder and pushing from the riverbed with her powerful legs.

My head broke the mirror sheen of water and I gulped down a breath of air like it was a life-line. My head spun, and my veins ran with adrenaline, a result of my fear. I hadn't been near a lake or any other body of water since my drowning experience. I told myself I was being stupid and to get over it, remnants of the carefully constructed façade I used to have coming back into place to hide the fear I was so ashamed of. Sensing the tension, Eragon's arms tightened around me and Saphira left the water altogether, landing on the bank to sun herself.

Her sapphire scales glimmered in the afternoon sun, the beady droplets of water magnifying the beauty of her.

_I wish to hunt, _she announced after a moment or two of silence.

Eragon and I slid from the soaked saddle and lay back on the grass to dry. With a whoosh Saphira was in the sky and gone. I shivered uncontrollably in the draft of wind created by her wing beat, and Eragon scooted closer to me, lending me his body heat. He kissed the top of my head and a contented sigh left my parted lips as my eyes closed in rest, my pulse finally beginning to slow.

When I woke up I was lounged forwards against Saphira's neck, Eragon's hands securely locked around my waist. I yawned groggily, and sat up, leaning back into Eragon's chest. The night air was chilling, but Eragon had wrapped a cloak around me whilst I was asleep.

*** * * Eragon's POV * * ***

Arya had fallen asleep quickly, but I had to wait for Saphira to come back before we could return to the castle, so I didn't bother waking her. Instead I held her close to my body to keep her warm and then lifted her onto Saphira when she returned.

I quietly conversed with Saphira, letting Arya sleep in peace. She awoke, after a fitful sleep of murmuring, just as we were landing on the castle roof.

"Come on, Arya. We need to go and say goodnight to Brom, Ilia and Lona. They should be present at the egg ceremony."

I jumped down from Saphira and held my hand out to help her. As she took my hand, she mumbled something in reply but I didn't quite hear it. She leaned into my shoulder as I walked us back to our chambers, where Brom and Ilia were waiting, wide awake, in front of the door.

"What the two of you still doing up?" Arya demanded, using her most authoritative voice. "It's late, you should be sleeping."

"We were waiting for you," Ilia explained sadly. She hated being shouted at, and tried to avoid being in trouble at all costs, whilst her brother, Brom, appeared to be the complete opposite, seeking trouble. His tricks tended to annoy people though. Ilia sidled towards Arya and I, her arms outstretched above her head.

Arya sighed and lifted her onto her hip. "Sorry. I've had a stressful day and my headache's back." Ilia forgave her and hugged tightly.

"So how did you know we were coming back?" I asked.

"Jarla and Evandar. Duh," Brom replied in a tone that was all too condescending for a child.

"Come on, you two, it's bedtime." Arya carried Ilia into the adjoining room which our twins shared, whilst I lifted Brom, who struggled for all he was worth, onto my shoulder, carrying him horizontally, his feet kicking my chest and his small fists pummelling my back.

When I entered the room, Arya was just pulling Ilia's nightgown down to her ankles, and tucking her into bed, leaving me to wrestle Brom into his night clothes. Eventually I managed it and placed him square in the centre of his bed. Arya held him down whilst I pulled the covers over him and tucked them under the bedframe so he couldn't escape and make mischief.

"Tell us a story!" Brom demanded petulantly.

I settled myself on the bed beside him, leaning against the headboard, whilst Arya did the same on Ilia's bed.

"A story," I mused. "How about a story of our adventures?" I asked, indicating Arya and myself.

"Yes!" Ilia replied, excitedly.

Brom, on the other hand, faked a yawn and complained, "We've heard them all before!"

"Not this one you haven't," I promised knowingly. "Haven't you ever wonder why people call your mother and I Shadeslayer? Well?"

"No. Isn't it obvious? You slayed shades."

I shared a look with Arya, who continued the story.

"Yes, Brom, we did but there's a bit more to it than that." And with that she launched into the story, telling Brom and Ilia a bit about Durza, leaving out the gory details.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I promise the egg WILL hatch in the next chapter. I'd be really grateful for any review if you have time. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since my last update. Before I begin the chapter, I would just like to thank everyone for reading. I would like to give massive thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. And now, I have some news. Unfortunately this will be my last update for a few weeks, since my laptop is being sent away for repairs. As soon as I get it back, I will continue writing this story and all my others. I really hope you all stick with the story. So, please enjoy this chapter as it will be the last for a while.**

* * *

><p><strong>* * *Eragon's POV * * *<strong>

"I'd never felt so powerless. So…out of control," Murtagh explained, struggling for words. His head hung in shame. "I should have tried harder, been more willing to accept your advice, Eragon. I mean what kind of brother am I? I didn't try to protect you and keep you safe, not really."

"Murtagh," I began in reply. "It's not your fault. Circumstances forced this upon us. We were never raised together the way Roran and I were, but that doesn't mean we aren't true brothers. We may not share the name Morzansson or Bromsson, but we are as close as if we did."

"Your words gladden me, Eragon," Murtagh muttered, embarrassed by the turn of conversation.

I'd only agreed to walk with him because Arya told me that I should, that Murtagh deserved my forgiveness. I have to admit though, I was curious to hear more of how he changed his true name.

"Come on, we'd best get back for the ceremony." I walked forwards, but Murtagh caught up with me after a few moments anyway. "You know, Murtagh, there was something I wanted to ask you."

"Go on," he replied, intrigued.

"Well, I wondered whether you would enjoy training Brom whilst we stay with you. He's gotten to be quite a handful, and I think someone with your firm attitude and experience could teach him a lot about maturity and the responsibilities of being a Dragon Rider."

"I'm not a Dragon Rider anymore though."

"Murtagh you will always be a Dragon Rider. Besides, Brom no longer had his Saphira when he taught me," I countered.

"In that case, it would be an honour."

Nasuada and Arya were busy ordering the finishing touches to the ceremony when we arrived. Saphira and the rest of the dragons were sat on their haunches behind the table where Nasuada, Murtagh, Selena, Arya and our children would sit. In the centre of the city square, where the congregation would gather, there was a plinth to hold the egg. The people would line up, and receive instruction from me before touching the egg. If they were unsuccessful they could stand around the sides to watch the other hopefuls. If they were successful, they would join us at the table for a celebratory feast, and then training would begin the next day.

I only had to wait a few moments before the crowd began to arrive, filing in through the side streets which ran to the square.

* * * Arya's POV * * *

"Brom, stop poking your sister," I chastised, shifting Lona in my arms.

"Sorry, Mother."

I turned my attention back to the boy who was nervously approaching Saphira's last remaining egg. He tentatively placed a fingertip on the shell and withdrew it instantly, earning a scoff from Selena who sat between me and Nasuada.

"Honestly, nothing's going to happen if you're afraid of the dragon you want to be yours," she muttered, placing her elbows on the table. "Mother, may I try? I'll show these wimps how it's done!"

Overhearing her second sentence, Murtagh laughed. "That's my girl," he declared happily.

"Of course you can try Selena, darling, but you'll have to wait your turn."

"Why? I'm more important than any of them. One day, I'll be their Queen."

"Selena!" Murtagh exclaimed crossly. "What did I tell you about status?"

"Everyone is as important as each other," she chanted. "I am not better than the other people in this square – we are all equals."

"That's better. Like your mother said, you'll have to wait your turn to see if you will become a Rider."

I looked at Murtagh with a new respect, surprised by how strictly he was tutoring Selena to avoid the mistakes he had made, to not become anything like Galbatorix.

Finally, when the last teenage girl had touched the egg and nothing had happened, Selena stood and skipped the length of the table and into the square. Her dark green dress swishing around her feet. She stood on her tip toes to get a better look at the egg, bring her eyes level with it, and leaned forwards so far her nose was almost touching it. The very air seemed to vibrate with electrical energy as her hand finally touched the bright green surface, tracing over the yellow veins. With a sharp clap-like sound (and a loud gasp from the audience), the egg shell fell apart, cracks running through the veins and out toppled a puppy-sized dragon hatchling. Its scaly head bobbed as it watched the approach of Selena's palm coming towards its small head, and then it stretched out her neck to meet her.

Unnoticed by me, Murtagh stood and ran to Selena to catch her before she fell to the floor as a result of the pain lancing through her entire body. She quaked with the strength of the pain and then fell asleep in Murtagh's arms. Smiling, he tenderly kissed her brow and lifted her small form. When she was at about the height of the plinth, the green dragoness leapt onto her stomach and was carried back to the castle.

Nasuada turned to me, a worried expression consuming her dark features. "What's happened to her?" She demanded.

"Nasuada, Selena will be fine. The pain is a natural part of the bonding process between a Dragon and their Rider. Eragon, Brom, Ilia and I all experienced it and we're all fine."

She sighed in relief and hurried after Murtagh, as the crowd slipped away. I stood and handed Lona over to Eragon, and took Brom and Ilia's hands, leading them back to the castle. In the end the twins ran on ahead, eager to talk to Selena about being a Rider, leaving Eragon and I walking side by side, unaware of the danger coming for us as the shadow skulked in the shadows of a side alley, watching our progress.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much for reading. I'd be ever so grateful for a review to tell me what people think. Reviews will make the future chapters better, if that's any incentive for you. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Update! My laptop is fixed and working like a dream as my fingers fly over the keyboard to write this short note. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>* * *Eragon's POV * * *<strong>

I looked up from my meditating to see Murtagh lecturing Brom about his behaviour.

"Is it correct, Brom, to push your sister over?"

"No," he replied morosely.

"Well then, as punishment, Brom, you will be washing the dishes tonight. Without magic," Murtagh added as an afterthought in a stern voice.

Across from me, Selena was repeatedly levitating a pebble into the air. It was her speaking which had awakened me from the serene, care-free manner in which I had been resting my eyes and contemplating the universe.

"Sorry?"

"I _said _can we do something else now? This is really easy and I'm _bored!_" She complained loudly, drawing the attention of Arya, who was with Evandar and Jarla, teaching dragon lore.

"How about move that stone around in a circle?" I murmured before going back to my meditation.

*** * * Arya's POV * * ***

I'd set Ilia up with Rimgar exercises and then left to begin teaching Jarla and Evandar.

"Jarla, Evandar," I greeted, twisting my hand over my sternum.

They dipped their massive heads in reply. Both of them had aged much since we started travelling to Alagaësia. Evandar seemed to have grown exactly like a teenager, becoming lanky and long, whilst an adolescent human boy became tall and thin. Jarla on the other hand had remained more gracefully shaped whilst he grew.

"_What are we learning today, Ebrithil?_" Jarla asked in a voice uncannily like Groenur's.

"More Dragon Lore."

"_Oh, can you tell us about Eridor_?" Evandar asked excitedly. "_That way we get to hear about the battle between Galbatorix and Vrael! Kicked where it hurts…"_

I could see why Brom was becoming so unmanageable.

_Groenur? _I knew he was listening.

_I will talk to him tonight._ He started talking to Saphira and I caught the end of their conversation before I slid from his mind. _Both as bad as each other. Hatchlings! The pair of them._

"No, sorry Evandar. I'm going to tell you about Ohen the Strong."

"_Ooh. What did he do?"_

"If you calm down and stop interrupting, Evandar, I might be able to tell you."

"_Yeah, Evandar!" _Jarla jeered.

"_Sorry, Ebrithil."_

"That's better. Now, Ohen the Strong had many challenges to face-"

I was interrupted once more, but not by Evandar. Or Jarla. It was Selena across the field. I smirked at Eragon and returned to teaching, thinking it would have been better, perhaps, had Eragon tutored her back at the castle.

"After hatching for his Rider, Norwen, he trained like all others in the Dragon Rider pact, much like you. But once his training was complete, that's when he had many problems to solve. The first of his ten challenges was to defeat a Surdan uprising. Alone, with just Norwen, he defeated men and magicians numbering over 2000. His determination and resistance in battle earned him the beginnings of his great title."

"_What were the other tasks?" _Evandar asked, entranced by the story, his eyes sparkling with a wonderful sort of admiration.

"Next, he was ordered off in the middle of winter to defend the towns surrounding the Spine from Barbarian invaders. It was the coldest winter Alagaësia had ever seen, and yet he managed to keep entire towns from falling to the enemy as well as keeping everyone warm with his fire."

"_And then?" _Jarla asked, also beginning to idolise the legendary dragon.

"Then, Ohen was tasked with the challenge of becoming leader of the hunt upon his return to Vroengard. In his absence, a mighty beast of a dragon, Kilain, had taken power of the hunt. He was cunning where he lacked strength, but it wasn't enough. During their battle for power, they were equally matched in the air, able to mount the same amount of attacks on each other. But, Ohen wasn't just strong. He was one of the best fliers in the Dragon Rider Order. After Kilain's last assault, he swiftly rotated his wings in their joints until he was angled straight up, then pivoted one wing slightly to arc himself around, landing with pinpoint precision on the enemy's back. His iron claws raked over Kilain's black scales, cutting through them as though they were made of paper. His razor-sharp teeth sank through layers of flesh on his neck, grievously wounding the dragon. But Kilain's was not to be defeated so easily. In a last-ditch attempt to secure leadership of the hunt, he used dragon magic and became too heavy for his own wings to hold up. Prepared for a trick of some sort, Ohen merely let go, but Kilain did not plummet to his death, he rose towards Ohen as though the wind was moving him."

Evandar's tail was swaying through the air as though he were flying and battling Kilain but his wide eyes locked on me revealed he wasn't.

"Ohen dived, corkscrewed, looped, and tried everything he could but all to no avail. Finally he hovered in front of Kilain and let loose a torrent of red fire to distract him, then ducked underneath him, and barged into the underside of the enemy dragon, sending him up through the air, and counteracting the magic at work. Kilain fell to his death."

"_Wow,"_ Evandar whispered in my head. "_What did he have to do after that?"_

"That is a story for next time."

"_What! No!"_

"Evandar, we're leaving. Look," I replied, pointing across the field at Eragon, Murtagh, Brom, Ilia and Selena walking back towards the castle.

He unfurled his wings with a shake and took off after Brom, who began to sprint, racing to get back to the castle first. I chuckled and ran after everyone else, easily catching up with Eragon who was at the back of the group. He brought me to a halt and took my hand in his, lacing his fingers through mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'd really love some suggestions of what you folks would like to read concerning the training of the new riders/dragons or just in future chapters. For instance would you be interested in seeing more of Nasuada and Murtagh's relationship or something else instead. I'd really like your input in this story, to make it a bit more interactive. I'd love a review to tell me how I'm doing if you have time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: A shorter chapter, but hopefully it'll be just as good. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed/alerted/favourited this story. Here's chapter 17!**

* * *

><p><strong>* * * Arya's POV * * *<strong>

"Foul play, Brom. Point goes to Ilia," I announced as I helped my daughter to her feet. I was refereeing a sparring match between them and so far Brom had mainly been resorting to dirty tricks, like knocking her feet out from under her, to beat Ilia.

"What? It was not!" He complained loudly. "It was a perfectly lawful move. You said anything from wrist above was okay!"

"Your sword hit Ilia on the hand, Brom," I explained slowly.

"Did not!"

"Did too," Ilia argued back.

Before Brom could make a retort, Ilia sprung at him, swinging her guarded sword forcefully towards his head. He ducked under the blade and riposted towards her shoulder. I sighed, glanced at Saphira schooling a miserable Aura in more adventurous aerial manoeuvres and returned to the fight going on under my nose. Swords lay forgotten as Brom and Ilia rolled over the ground, attempting to punch one another, until they came to a stop at my feet and looked up fearfully at me.

"Brom, why is it always you?"

"She started it!" He declared, getting to his feet.

"Then why don't I believe you?"

"Because Ilia put a spell on you?"

"I don't think so," I replied, trying to hide my amusement at his hopeful expression. "Come on, go meditate."

He jogged away, shooting victorious glances at Ilia as he escaped punishment.

*** * * Eragon's POV * * ***

"This would never normally be done with a Rider until they were further along in their training, but I think this will really help you, Selena."

She stared up at me with wide eyes, her small green dragon, Namoria, perched on her shoulder.

"Open your mind, Selena," I told her. "What do you feel?"

"You, Master Eragon, and the animals. I can feel the ants beneath my feet, the birds soaring above my head. I can feel something else." She opened her eyes and glanced up at me, confused, before turning and looking at the ivy growing up the castle wall. "I can feel the plants," she breathed.

"Very good, Selena. Everything with life has a consciousness. Now, I would like you to meditate and listen to the world around you. Report back to me with your findings when you are satisfied with all you have learnt." I turned on my heel and strode away to speak with Arya.

She was sat beside Ilia, leaning against Groenur's side as he dozed in the morning sun, filling the centre of the castle courtyard. They both looked up as I approached and Ilia jumped up to hug me before I could sit down.

"Why don't you go and find Brom whilst I talk to your mother, Ilia?"

She ran off out of the courtyard, disappearing from sight.

"Brom's getting out of hand again," Arya murmured quietly.

"I'll talk to him later. See if I can't sort him out," I promised quickly.

"I was thinking, perhaps we should take the day off training tomorrow and spend some time as a family."

"That sounds like a wonderful-" I was cut short by the blood-curdling scream that rang out, jerking Groenur awake.

Without another moments thought, Arya and I dived onto Groenur's back and he flapped swiftly into the air.

"There!" Arya shouted, pointing down at a woman two streets away, still screaming, her hands on her head and her basket of bread abandoned on the cobbled floor.

Groenur dipped and locked his wings, gliding towards the ground. When he was close enough, we leapt from his back, landing crouched on the ground, absorbing the impact. I ran towards the woman and took her arms in my hands, shaking her slightly, in order to get her attention.

"What happened?" Arya asked.

"A shade!"

"Where?" I demanded.

"T-took two children. Flaming red hair, she had. Just snatched them off the street and ran off."

"Which way did she go?"

Her answer was drowned out by two ear-splitting dragon roars. I turned to Arya, my eyes bulging as I realised who the two children were.

*** * * Arya's POV * * ***

"Ilia!" I shouted desperately as I ran on down the streets, searching with both my mind and my eyes.

"Brom!" Eragon yelled beside me.

There was no answer to either of our shouts and we could feel nothing with our minds.

"_Hatchlings," _Groenur grumbled. _"I can see nothing of them from up here."_

A single tear slid from my eye and I furiously wiped it away.

"Why don't we go back to the castle and see if we can't get more people to help us search?" Eragon asked.

"Lona! We left her with the wet nurse! What if she's been taken too?" I sprinted away, back towards the castle and pushed the doors open with an almighty shove. I pushed through the throng of earls cluttering the halls and raced to find Lona. I breathed a massive sigh of relief as I saw her in the arms of the wet nurse, tiny hands outreached towards me as I came closer. "You're okay," I whispered as I took her into my arms.

Eragon barrelled into the room, followed closely by Murtagh.

"I just heard," he gasped through breaths after running. "What's happened to Jarla and Evandar?"

"They're in a state of shock," Eragon explained. "Panicking, you know, because they can't feel Ilia or Brom."

Suddenly a roar, louder than any I'd ever heard before, shook the castle walls and out of the window we saw Saphira launch herself from the roof.

"_Who has taken my Little One's children? Where are they? I shall rip them limb from limb! Any who stand in my way shall fall by my claws. Now bring out the guilty one!" _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? What do we think? Reviews would be very much appreciated. :)**_  
><em>


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So, so sorry that it has taken me a while to update this. Life caught up with me for a few days and I've had some family drama, some catching up with friends as well as a new 3 month old rabbit to obsess over. It's quite short, but I want to keep the suspense going for a bit longer, so I hope you don't mind. **

* * *

><p><strong>* * * Eragon's POV * * *<strong>

Down in the street nobody moved. Saphira's tangible anger had scared them all witless, until one lone man began screaming and the whole city joined in. Inside the castle, Arya, Murtagh and I silently watched them flapping about like headless chickens until Nasuada ran in carrying Selena in her arms, followed by Gwen, whose green wings were raised in warning.

Nasuada placed the dark haired girl on the floor and she instantly ran to Murtagh, hugging his legs, her darker skin in contrast to his. Her almond shaped eyes stared up at me and Arya as she asked where Ilia and Brom were.

Nobody answered her. And it remained silent, no-one moving, because we didn't know what to do or say; until a servant ran in, bowed quickly to Nasuada and Murtagh before announcing that someone had come with news of the shade.

Arya ran past him, still carrying Lona in her arms, and sprinted to the Entrance Hall, with me close on her trail, leaving Murtagh and Nasuada straggling behind, unable to keep up with our elven speed.

"What do you know?" Arya demanded of the tailor.

"I saw the shade vaulting over the city wall, my Lady," he replied, his voice trembling with fear. But whether it fear resulting from Arya's dangerous tone of voice or fear of the shade was impossible to figure out.

"But where?"

"Over the northern side, my Lady."

Arya needed nothing more before she was off, sprinting smoothly; Lona safely nestled in her motionless arms. I ran after her, stopping when Saphira landed loudly in front of me, snapping her jaws impatiently and then taking off once I was upon her back, gripping one of her spikes with both my hands in the absence of a saddle. Saphira easily caught up to Arya, but we were unable to pick her up because of the tightly knit buildings and narrow streets. Instead we followed her progress from the air, spotting Evandar and Jarla growling and yapping as they trailed us through the air.

My hawk-like eyes scanned the landscape over the wall, instantly seeing the flame-red hair of the shade in the distance, sprinting quicker than an elf. Banking steeply, Saphira gave Arya no warning before her claws wrapped carefully around her, as she stood on the top of the wall about to jump down, lifting her into the air. I reached down and pulled Arya up in front of me as Saphira fanned her wings and rose swiftly higher, hiding in the clouds.

Saphira flew on for ten minutes, flying quicker than I'd ever seen her, and then dove from the clouds, her wings locked against her sides and Jarla and Evandar in our wake, coming down mercilessly on the shade, who suddenly, up close, looked rather familiar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed it. Please review to tell me what you thought or who you think the shade is. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: A slightly longer chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who's been reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. No-one's suspicions were exactly right...but some were close. **

* * *

><p><strong>* * * Arya's POV * * *<strong>

Eragon gasped behind me as Saphira flew lower, but I couldn't concentrate on it. I was attentively watching the female shade running at full pelt below us whilst trying to turn my tunic into a sling in which to carry Lona. In the end I had to tear my eyes away from the red hair flying out behind her, and pay closer attention to the sling. Finally it was done, and my hands were free, which was lucky as we had finally caught up with the shade. The shade that did not seem to be carrying any children let alone Ilia or Brom.

"I know her," Eragon shouted into my ear over the roar of the wind.

"Who is she then?" I yelled back.

Eragon merely shook his head. "It'll take too long to explain. I'll tell you later."

The woman looked back over her shoulder and attempted to outrace us by redoubling her speed, but Saphira was not to be defeated. She let loose a torrent of fire, landed briefly on the ground before spring forwards, her wings flared to catch the air, carrying her further forward than the shade could manage. Eragon vaulted off Saphira's blue scales, Brisingr already drawn, just as Evandar and Jarla landed behind the red-haired woman, preventing any chance of her escape.

I joined Eragon on the ground and drew my own sword, holding it diagonally before my body in readiness. Without warning the shade closed the distance between herself and Eragon in one bound, leaping towards his bare neck with her scarred hands. They closed around him but he brought his sword behind her and was about to thrust it through her back and into her heart when she vanished, only to reappear in front of me, hissing.

I ducked under a claw-like hand that neared my cheek and thrust out with a tendril of my mind to distract her. Unfortunately, I met a brick wall which felt more like steel than anything else and physically stumbled backwards.

"Look, I don't know your name, but I do know you. Why are you doing this and where are our children?" Eragon asked, holding his sword in one hand, the other reaching into the air to show he was not a danger.

"Why, they're right here, Eragon," announced a cold, high-pitched and feminine voice.

I spun round and came face to face with Trianna. Only she wasn't alone. Not only was she holding Brom and Ilia by the scruff's of their tunics, but beside her stood a second shade, older in appearance but just as powerful. Her large muscled arms bore a striking similarity to the first shade we had encountered.

"Brom! Ilia!" I shouted desperately. Evandar and Jarla barrelled forwards, ready to use tooth and claw to rescue their Riders.

"Trianna," Eragon growled. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Well, you see, Eragon, I rather enjoyed the power I held when the Varden existed. But thanks to you, killing the King, Nasuada disbanded both the Varden and Du Vrangr Gata, leaving me penniless and powerless. And you and your cold, elven mate need to pay for my suffering."

"That's no reason to kidnap our children and create shades!" Eragon vehemently yelled.

"Well you weren't supposed to know about that though. Norma here was negligent to ensure she wasn't seen or heard," Trianna replied sweetly, pointing at the bushy-haired shade beside her.

Without waiting another moment, Eragon sprinted towards Brom and Ilia, his sword slashing through the air towards Trianna's head. A grim smile lit up her face and he dropped to the ground in agony, gripping his head between his hands, Brisingr lying beside him.

"Eragon!" I screamed as I dropped down beside him, trying to pull his hands away from his head and look in his eyes. Sensing the movement, I turned and saw the first shade walking smoothly towards the other, laughing. Guessing that the shade was using a mental attack on Eragon, I retaliated forcefully, gaining Eragon enough time to return to his feet.

He looked to me once for conformation and we both ran forwards, picturing in our minds an image of Saphira's and Groenur's scales to deflect mental probes of the shades. Everything else became a blur as Saphira, Evandar, Jarla, Eragon and I relentlessly attacked the shades, oblivious to the retreat of Trianna with the children. My sword was knocked from my hands and I resorted to my mind and gramarye to defeat my opponent, the younger looking shade. I dodged the tail of Saphira and spoke an enchantment to lock her limbs. It almost took me by surprise when she screeched a terrible scream almost like a dirge, the blue blade of Brisingr still flaming as it sprouted from her chest, as her skin turned pale and cracked, freeing the spirits within her. The other shade backed away quickly, cackling madly.

Eragon shadowed the movement, feeding his sword a steady stream of energy. Saphira rushed after him, anger simmering off of her in palpable waves in her war-mongering mood. Trianna was nowhere to be seen, leaving me to disregard the pain growing in my chest, from the failure to rescue Brom and Ilia, and continue after the shade.

But she looked skyward for a moment, her mouth moved slightly and then she disappeared, leaving behind a large area of burned grass.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like it? Hate it? I'd appreciate knowing. :) **

**If you didn't pick up on it, the two shades are the two unnamed women Eragon blessed in Brisingr.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm so sorry it has taken me forever to update. I've had no internet connection so I couldn't put this chapter up. Anyway, I'm not particularly happy with how this chapter turned out so I'd really appreciate some feedback on what you readers think. **

* * *

><p><strong>* * * Eragon's POV * * *<strong>

I turned full circle; warily searching for the shade Trianna had called Norma. She did not reappear, and neither did the sorceress who had run away with Brom and Ilia in our distraction with the shades. Reluctantly I allowed Saphira to convince me to return to the castle and I wearily clambered onto her back.

Nasuada and Murtagh ran out to meet us.

"What happened?" Demanded Murtagh.

In as brief words as possible, I explained how we had followed the first shade and was about to continue onto Trianna's arrival when Arya interrupted me.

"Eragon, you said you knew her. Who was she?"

"I knew her _and_ Norma, the second shade," I added at Murtagh and Nasuada's mystified looks. "One day, before we killed Galbatorix, I was walking past Angela's tent and two women stepped out. They were both broad shouldered, with thick arm muscles and covered in scars. Angela asked me to bless them, and I did. They left although I never found out who they were, not even their names. That was them."

Arya nodded and Murtagh asked to hear the rest of the story. When I told them that Trianna had orchestrated Brom and Ilia's abduction and had created the shades, Nasuada gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Trianna? Why?"

"Apparently she's not happy with her current lot in life. Not enough power for her now that she has no band of sorcerers to control," Arya muttered although it sounded like more of a growl.

"Oh my! All that time we had a spy in the ranks and we didn't know who it was. It was Trianna," Nasuada said, her voice a whisper.

"It does seem likely. She never was happy with being second in command under you, Eragon," Arya responded.

"And she was privy to most information. I just hope Galbatorix never taught her any of his secrets. Dark magic is rather hard to fight."

"You should have taken me with you," Murtagh said grumpily. "I could have helped."

"Well it's too late now." I was unable to keep the bitterness out of my tone. "They could have taken Brom and Ilia anywhere."

"What are you going to do?" Nasuada asked gently.

"I have no idea," I said miserably.

"Couldn't you ask for help from your mother, Arya?"

"I was just thinking the same thing, Nasuada. We're not so far from Ellesméra that no-one would be able to come. I'll go and contact her now." And Arya left leaving me with Murtagh and Nasuada out in the courtyard.

"Fancy a scouting trip, Murtagh?"

"Always. Just let me go and get Zar'roc."

He ran off into the castle and was back moments later, his red blade still in the sheath and in his hand as he ran, the leather belt it was attached to trailing on the ground beside him. Whilst he had been gone, Saphira had already flown up to the castle roof and retrieved her lightweight saddle. I strapped it on with Murtagh's assistance and we seated ourselves on her back.

We flew for hours, searching the landscape both with scrying spells and our eyes. Finally, ages after the sun had set, we found them. Saphira soared up into the cloud bank and we watched from there, hovering in the air. Hundreds of feet below us, in the outskirts of the Hadarac Desert, an army was gathering.

I cursed from behind Murtagh and Saphira echoed my thoughts with a growl.

Whistling lowly, Murtagh commented, "Good job Arya's calling on the elves for help. I haven't seen an army that big since the Battle of the Burning Plains."

"How's she managing it though? What's she offered these people for their membership in her force?"

"Eragon, she's a sorceress. Perhaps she's bewitched them like Durza did with the Urgals."

Speaking aloud for Murtagh's benefit, I said, "Come on, let's go back. We need to start preparing a resistance force."

Saphira angled her wings and swept through the clouds, bringing us around and back towards Urû'baen. When we finally arrived at the castle it was nearer midnight and Murtagh leapt from Saphira's back, hurrying to tell Nasuada what we had discovered and begin to organise an army of our own.

I sat with Saphira all night, unable to face going to the room and seeing the empty beds of Brom and Ilia. I didn't want to reminder.

_What are we going to do, Saphira?_

_We are going to fight them, tear them limb from limb until Trianna bows down asking for our mercy, presenting Brom and Ilia live and well and then we will kill her anyway. _She sounded more menacing than ever before.

_Saphira, is there something wrong? Besides the obvious, of course…_

_Eragon, I did not want to tell you when you are so distracted by the fate of your Little Ones, but I once again feel eggs in my belly._

_Saphira that's great, _I tried to say, but I could not work the appropriate emotions into my thought.

She nuzzled my shoulder with her great snout.

_I never thought I would say it, but this seems like a battle we might not win._

_What do you mean, Eragon? You have two Riders, six dragons, and I'm sure you will be able to raise an army of men and elves. They _are _the Queen's grandchildren after all, I'm sure Islanzadi will want to help._

_What if it's not enough? Trianna still has a shade and who knows what else. _

_Then we, Little One, shall have to ask some of our other friends and family for help,_ Saphira said lightly.

_Who? _I asked in confusion.

_Perhaps some of our small, strong friends._

_Of course! _My palm smacked my forehead, proclaiming my stupidity. _Orik!_

_Indeed. I am sure the might of the dwarves on your side will bolster your forces enough to wipe Trianna out of existence. _

I bade Saphira good night and watched her sidle up to the sleeping hulk that was Groenur before taking the steps two at a time down from the roof. Silently, I opened the door and slid through the gap, closing it carefully behind me so as not to wake Arya who was sleeping, on the floor, protectively beside Lona's cradle.

A mirror stood on the desk so I sat down and recited the scrying spell which I committed to memory all those years ago. I added the words that would allow Orik and me to talk to each other. Luckily he was awake still, sliding in his chair as his eyelids drooped.

"Orik," I said urgently and he jumped in his seat.

"Who's there? Oh, it's you Eragon. My, it's good to see you, mine brother. It's just been too long."

"We were planning to visit you soon actually. But things in Urû'baen seem to have taken a turn which will not allow that."

"Not to worry, Eragon. I'm sure we can catch up next time."

"Well, actually, I sort of wanted to ask for your help with something," I said awkwardly.

"Of course, anything for you, Eragon. What is it you desire?"

In a rush I explained about Brom and Ilia and Trianna and the shades and the army. When I was done, Orik sat in contemplative silence for a minute, before replying, "I, myself, shall marshal the Dwarven forces and lead them to Urû'baen to join you."

"Thank you, Orik," I murmured fervently. I said a hurried goodbye under the excuse that he looked tired and then practically collapsed on our bed, falling into a deep, uneasy slumber.

*** * * Arya's POV * * ***

When I woke, Eragon was back, fast asleep on the bed, curled up almost like an infant. I wrote a quick note, my cursive handwriting easily filling up the parchment which I left on the pillow beside his head, and left to find Nasuada.

"Arya, I was just coming to find you," she called from behind me.

I turned to find myself face to face with her.

"I've just had the numbers from Murtagh. We can raise two hundred men from Urû'baen alone to fight. The rest of the empire will also send some forces."

"Sorry, what? Fight?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Oh, didn't Eragon tell you?"

"Tell me what? I didn't see him, he was late back last night and he's still asleep."

"Murtagh and Eragon went on a scouting trip and found Trianna and the shade with an army. Murtagh estimated their numbers to be over a thousand. Now more than ever, you're going to need help," she explained slowly.

"My mother said she'd send twenty spell casters last night, of course she'll send more in light of this information. I'll-" I stopped short as Eragon walked out of our room, bleary eyed and in incredibly rumpled clothes.

His arms found my waist and clung on tightly, as though I was holding him up or he didn't want to let go in case I disappeared.

"Lona?" I asked.

"She's still asleep," he replied through a yawn. "Orik's coming."

"What? Why's Orik coming?"

"I asked him for help. He's bringing dwarves to fight with us."

"Excellent," Nasuada said with a small smile. "With the elves and the dwarves we should be able to win this battle."

"Nasuada, I wonder whether I could ask you a favour," Eragon asked beseechingly.

"Of course, Eragon, anything for my brother in law. What is it?"

"Well, you were so good at organising and directing the Varden in battle, that I wondered whether you would consent to doing the same for Arya and me in this one…"

"I would have thought you quite capable of doing so, Eragon, but nevertheless I shall do as you ask. It would be my honour."

Beginning to feel awkward, I made my excuses and, only quickly returning to our quarters for Lona, left the castle, trying to find solace in the bustle of the city. However the people of Urû'baen did nothing to calm me.

_Little One, why don't you come and see me rather than mope? I can help you plan; take your mind away from brooding over that which you cannot change._

I nodded, and although he couldn't see the motion, he knew I was coming. I glided seamlessly through the castle, my silent footsteps disturbing no-one. I didn't get out of breath as my long stride carried me up every staircase the castle had but my heart hammered because of the constant state of fear it had been kept in since Ilia's scream split the silence and my soul.

But when I reached Groenur, I was unable to break my own silence, and instead sat numbly by his side. It didn't help that just across the roof, Evandar and Jarla sat on their haunches in misery, heads drooping and leaning on each other for support in the absence of their riders. I didn't even hear what he was saying in my mind until he loudly demanded, _Are you listening to me?_

_Of course, Groenur. _My mental voice felt rusty because it had been too long since it was last used.

He eyed me doubtfully but continued on with what he was saying.

_So, did Eragon not tell you Saphira is carrying eggs again?_

_No, he didn't. It must've slipped his mind. You know how it is. I'm really pleased for you, Groenur. _But my voice sounded oddly distorted and insincere.

In the end, I left, feeling that only Eragon would understand.

*** * * Eragon's POV * * ***

"Arya," I said in surprise as the door opened, admitting her into our room. She hovered in the doorway. "I didn't expect you back until this evening."

When she still said nothing, I crossed the room and saw the tightness in her eyes. She was upset, but of course there were no other signs of it. As I came closer, the mask fell slightly and a single, warm tear rolled from her eye. I pulled her towards me and tucked her head under my neck, rubbed her back and held a comforting hand on the back of her head.

"Eragon," she sniffled.

"Arya, what is it?" I asked, resigning myself to a night of misery.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you think? Let me know in a review. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! It means a lot. This chapter is a bit more fluffy as we haven't had a lot of that for a while so I hope you enjoy it. I'd love to know what you think. **

* * *

><p><strong>* * * Arya's POV * * *<strong>

It was a week before my mother and her contingent of elven warriors and spellcasters arrived, but as we learned from Murtagh's continued scouting missions, Trianna's army continued to amass in great numbers. We were expecting Orik in another week's time, and until then there was little we could do except continue to spy on the enemy and search for any sign of Brom or Ilia. However, from the lack of mental contact Jarla and Evandar were able to access, we surmised that they were being kept drugged, much like Eragon and I had been whilst we were captives of Durza.

Every day we held a council, where Murtagh would detail all he had seen on the scouting trips and we would try to formulate some sort of plan. I was sat between Eragon and my mother in another, listening to an argument over the use of catapults. Directly across from us, Orik was just visible in a scrying mirror, nodding at something Eragon had said.

"No, they're a target. With as many men and magic users as they have, they'll easily be brought down," Finius, one of Nasuada's generals, insisted, saying the same thing for the fifth time.

"But we can use them as a distraction. Let them target them and then attack them with ballistae."

"And how much gold do you think that will cost us? We don't have the money!"

"But we do," Eragon countered, growing impatient with the man's stubborn nature. "With an alliance of elves, dwarves, men and dragon riders, if we pooled our economies, we would have enough."

Finius was about to argue back when Nasuada cut in, shouting, "Enough! We'll vote on it. All in favour of Eragon's plan?"

A chorus of 'Ayes' sprang forth from Murtagh, Orik, Nasuada, Islanzadi and two of her entourage – Lord Fiolr and Lord Däthedr – and from myself. Only Finius and his assistant remained silent.

"That's settled then. We will follow Eragon's plan."

Finius grumbled something with a snarl, but said nothing further.

After another five minutes of discussion, Nasuada called a halt to the meeting. "We shall reconvene tomorrow morning after Murtagh has had a chance to go scouting," she said, looking at each of us in turn.

Eragon and I left the war room on the second floor of the castle together with my mother, although he soon made his excuses and left, mumbling something about Saphira wanting to talk to him. I continued on the way back to our quarters where I had left Lona with the wet nurse, Islanzadi almost blindly following behind me.

"She does look just like Eragon, doesn't she?" Islanzadi murmured as I turned to face her with Lona in my arms.

I nodded, a small, wan smile appearing not unnoticed by my mother.

"It'll be fine, Arya. Brom and Ilia are okay – Jarla and Evandar would know if they were hurt, would they not?"

"Yes," I sighed. "Now I know how you felt when I was captured by Durza."

She nodded and stepped closer, taking my chin in her hand. "But _you _are handling it better, my daughter."

*** * * Eragon's POV * * ***

_What do you think, Saphira? _

_Little One, I think you are wiser than _you_ think you are. You are no longer a farm boy; you are a noble, wise man and I don't think you need me to tell you that you are right to use catapults._

_I hope so. _

_Relax, Eragon. Now that the elves are here and the dwarves are on their way, it'll be almost easy for you, I am sure. _

_Well, Aura is certainly happy the elves are here; _I said watching Aura roll on the roof and nearly flatten Vanir, who didn't look _un_pleased about it.

Saphira groaned but didn't say anything, although it did look suspiciously like she was restraining a dragon smile. I imagined she must have been at least slightly happy to see her daughter being anything but miserable.

The day the elves had arrived, I'd been out on the roof with Saphira, leaning against her side and Aura, who had been lying with her snout on her front legs in self-pity, suddenly perked up, desperately tasting and sniffing the air. She had shaken herself as she got to her feet and then lunged from the top of the castle, spiralling down to the ground, where a long line of elves snaked into the castle, and pouncing on Vanir. The poor elf hadn't known what hit him until it was too late and he was in the purple dragon's claws in mid-air, as she roared joyfully, accidentally loosening a jet of indigo-tinged flames.

Since then they had been practically inseparable as Vanir had seemingly missed Aura as much as she'd missed him.

_I must hunt now, Little One, _Saphira said, getting to her feet. _And haven't you got somewhere to be?_

_No…_

I patted her side and walked back down the twisting staircase until I reached the third floor. Islanzadi was still with Arya in our quarters, both of them talking reminiscing about Arya's childhood.

Islanzadi however excused herself, saying, "I must go. Lord Däthedr wanted to see me before tonight."

I said a cordial goodbye and then collapsed in a seat next to Arya where she sat at the wooden table in the sitting room.

"How fares Saphira then?"

"Still disapproving of Vanir and Aura," I answered quietly with my head leaning backwards over the top of the chair and my eyes closed. Hearing the rustle of fabric, I opened them and looked over at Arya. "Have you changed?" I didn't recall her wearing the plum-coloured violet dress earlier.

"Oh, this? I changed into it for the ball tonight, Eragon."

I groaned loudly. "That's what Saphira meant. I'd completely forgotten. Do we have to go?"

"Well, as Riders it would be expected of us. It is the annual celebration of the Varden's victory, Eragon," she said smiling liltingly at my reluctance. "I laid out your tunic read for you."

I sighed in defeat and pushed myself out of the chair before entering the bedroom where a navy-blue tunic waited for me on the bed alongside a black pair of leggings and a golden belt. I hurriedly threw them on and returned to Arya who was just letting the wet nurse back in.

We walked arm in arm down to the great hall where the ball was being held. Murtagh, Nasuada and Selena sat one three thrones at the end of the hall and in front of them a sea of brightly clothed people swirled in dance.

"My lady," I said, getting down onto one knee and offering Arya my hand. "Would you care to dance?"

"It would be my pleasure, Eragon." She took my hand and we joined the crowd, twirling and sashaying past people.

Using one hand I spun her out and back into my arms, pulling her closer than she had been before, and then placed both my hands on her slim waist.

"Enchanting as always, Arya," I whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver in delight.

Her lips found mine in the semi-lit evening darkness of the hall and her hands slid up my back to my neck.

"How long do you reckon we should stay?" I asked, breaking away for a moment.

"I think we've been here as long is as socially acceptable," she breathed.

I towed her from the Great Hall by the hand and we ran back to our quarters, quickly getting rid of the wet nurse before tumbling into bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'd be really grateful if you could leave a review. Everyone's opinions are really important to me. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming! I hope you all like this chapter and I'm sorry it took a bit longer than I expected to write it. **

* * *

><p><strong>* * * Eragon's POV * * *<strong>

Orik arrived two days earlier than we expected him, but it was an almost joyful occasion, marred only by the absence of two of my children. I would have enjoyed nothing more than introducing Brom and Ilia to my foster brother, the King of the dwarves. He arrived on a rather elegant-looking feldûnost that had been groomed to perfection, bearing the hammer of the dwarves' forefather.

"Eragon, 'tis a shame we do not meet under better circumstances," he said as he dismounted and warmly shook my hand. Behind him a group of four dwarves, each with a long beard of a different colour, stepped forwards and led away the goat-like mount to the stables.

"Yes, but we're all very grateful for your help, Orik. Our latest reports say we're facing over one thousand five hundred men in addition to Trianna, a shade and many magicians."

"We have faced greater odds, though, have we not? Fear not, Eragon, for we shall prevail. How fares Saphira?"

"Saphira is amazingly well. She's expecting again," I said with a small grin.

"I trust that Groenur is happy too then. What about Arya?"

"Arya is…upset, obviously, about Brom and Ilia. She misses them terribly but I know she is hiding how deeply it is affecting her. She tries to keep herself busy to keep her mind off it, and so spends most of her time looking after Lona now. It is hard," I said finally, pausing between each sentence as I tried to compose my thoughts into something understandable.

I hadn't even scratched the surface when it came to Arya's, and my own too, come to that, pain and misery. If it were not for the fact that we were doing something to help them, and were going to fight for them, I was sure we would both be messes, unable to get out of bed and face the sunshine. I feared what might happen if we did not manage to save Brom and Ilia, whether Arya would give up entirely. I would like to think she wouldn't but there was that nagging thought in the back of my head that reminded me of what she had told me when we talked of her imprisonment in Gil'ead, how she was close to giving up.

Nasuada descended the stone steps in front of the castle with Murtagh by her side and came to stop beside me, offering her hand to Orik, who greeted her appropriately with a kiss on the hand.

"It has been too long, Orik. How are things in Farthen Dûr?"

"Ever since Saphira Brightscales mended Isidar Mithrim, the dwarves have looked upon me with the highest honour, your Majesty. I brought every member of mine clan and many from the others. We shall be undefeated in this battle," he said proudly, standing straighter as he pointed to the dwarves who were now coming through the town.

"And what of the army we shall face? Did you meet trouble as you came through the Hadarac?" Murtagh asked, scrutinising the army Orik had brought, who were already clad in their burnished silver mail.

"No, but we travelled mostly in the mountains, skirting the desert in case we ran into danger."

Murtagh nodded and quickly said, "Please excuse me, I must attend to a scouting mission. I'll report to you all this evening." He hurried past the congregating dwarves and towards the two plainly dressed men waiting in the shade of a tavern for him.

"King Orik, right this way. We've set aside the west wing for you and your dwarves," Nasuada said, taking her eyes from Murtagh's retreating figure. I knew she was worrying. She'd asked Murtagh to delegate the scouting missions so that he would not be placed in danger, but he'd refused, maintaining that someone who could use magic had to go to be able to eavesdrop of the thoughts of the men.

It had been awkward to listen to their argument. It had been right in the middle of a meeting just before Islanzadi had arrived.

"_Then let someone else go! We have plenty of magicians who can go," Nasuada reasoned._

"_No, they don't have enough experience or power. I'm the best person for the job. Who better can notice when someone else is in your head than me when I was subjected to it by Galbatorix? Which of our magicians has the level of ability that I do? Which of them would be able to fight their way out if they were caught? None of them would, Nasuada," Murtagh said slowly, trying to make her believe him._

"_Then if you must go, don't go alone," Nasuada implored._

_Although Murtagh's nostrils flared, he settled the argument and said, "Fine. If it makes you feel better I will take two men and no more or we'll be noticed."_

Murtagh had obeyed his wife's wishes, but I didn't think she felt the measures were satisfactory. She led Orik into the castle and the dwarves followed in single file after them, leaving me on the steps.

I wasn't alone for long though. Aura swooped out of the clouds, the claws on her back legs holding Vanir who was screaming and shouting, his arms flailing.

*** * * Arya's POV * * ***

I saw Aura and Vanir from the window where I was rocking Lona, trying to get her back to sleep. I remembered the days when Brom and Ilia had done such stunts with Evandar and Jarla and the thought brought tears to my eyes.

It surprised me slightly: how much crying I'd been doing recently. Before I met Eragon, and I suppose, even after, I kept all my emotions hidden and that didn't bother me. But since Trianna had appeared it looked as though I had changed once more. Or perhaps I changed when I became a mother. The experience often changed humans, so why would elves be any different – my own mother wasn't.

"Orik's arrived," Eragon said breathlessly as he arrived in the doorway.

"I saw," I replied nodding at the window. I looked down and saw that Lona had finally fallen asleep, as if she had been lulled into it by her father's presence.

He nodded and sat down in a chair, drawing a deep breath.

"Murtagh scouting again?"

He nodded. I knew he wanted to go with his half-brother on the scouting trips, but Murtagh had forbidden it, telling him that his place was with his family.

"How is Orik?" I asked, feeling as though I was interrogating Eragon.

"Fine. He's brought over five hundred dwarves, including magic users. He also said he might be able to wrangle more out of some of the clan chiefs if he spoke to them again alone by using a scrying mirror," Eragon replied.

I walked away from the window as it began to rain, the water heavily pelting the glass plates, not wanting Lona to be roused by the loud noise.

"So with the dwarves of Orik, the elves of Islanzadi, and the men of Nasuada and Murtagh we have an army of about two thousand, including, of course, the men from Surda who are arriving with Orrin in a week," I surmised.

"Yes. It should be good, but I can't help feeling Trianna will have some trick up her sleeve. She's an expert at bewitching people. She'll have a surprise for us, I fear."

"Eragon, relax, if she does have a surprise we'll find out. We're spying on them remember?"

"Yes…" He didn't sound convinced, but I didn't have the time to spend making him see my point of view because a messenger ran in.

"Lady Nasuada requests your presence Sir, my Lady," the young boy said, bowing slightly to the both of us.

"Where is she?" Eragon asked quickly, already on the move to the wardrobe to retrieve the belt to which he would attack Brisingr. I settled Lona in her cot and grabbed Deloi.

"In the meeting room, Sir."

"We'll be there as soon as possible. You may go," I told the boy, dressed in the red colours of the crest Nasuada and Murtagh had chosen. He scurried from the room leaving us to finish getting ready.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Eragon muttered. "If there was something Nasuada wanted to talk to us about, why did she not tell me whilst we were both with Orik?"

"I don't know, Eragon."

We left the room at a light jog and made our way to the meeting room, which was already full of its members. Eragon and I took our places around the round table and Nasuada stood up.

"Murtagh's been captured," she said immediately, seeming surprisingly calm. "We have just received this." She held the head of one of the men Murtagh had been scouting with and amidst the gasps of Eragon and the rest of the assembled people continued to say, "And this letter accompanied it: My dear Lady Nasuada, I have caught your traitorous husband in our camps along with two other men. My men got to this one before I could stop them, but I saved Murtagh and Tom from them. Nevertheless the men want blood so they shall both be executed in two days' time at noon. In the meantime, your actions have brought war down upon you. Until now, we had no intention of attacking, but your lack of trust and your dismal display of friendship force us into action. If anyone strays into our territory again they will be killed on the spot. Trianna."

Eragon asked, "What are we going to do?"

"What I want to know is how they were caught," Nasuada said angrily, ignoring Eragon's question as if he had never spoken. "Someone must have told Trianna. And whoever it was will be punished severely."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you haven't done it already and you like Vanir and Aura why don't you check out one of my other IC fics called Bonded? Don't forget to review! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews. We're so close to 100 now! Sorry it took a while for me to update. I'm getting busy again as I go back to school next week. Updates might take longer now. **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.****

* * *

><p><strong>* * * Arya's POV * * * <strong>

Everyone in the meeting sat in stunned silence for a minute, glancing round at each other and wondering who it was who was capable of betraying us. From the glares Eragon shot at Finius it appeared that he suspected the General as the traitor in our midst. The General stared back from over his hooked nose, disregarding Eragon's accusatory glances.

Nasuada continued regardless of our evident shock. "Everyone in this room is going to their mind examined for treachery. Eragon?"

Eragon looked at Nasuada, his face a mixture of wariness, shock and reluctance. He stood slowly and nodded once.

"Do not attempt to hide anything. Eragon Shadeslayer will rip through any defences you possess," she said ruthlessly. It was a strange side to Nasuada we were seeing. Usually she was balanced and considered everything before making her move. It seemed that at that point in time, she was being driven into choices without even thinking them through. "Start with Finius, I think. He's the newest in our number."

She was unmistakably of the same mind set as Eragon who glowered once more at Finius before closing his eyes and focusing on the mind of the human General. He face contorted in concentration, and, cautiously, I opened the barriers around my own mind to see if I could sense the intentions of the people in the room.

I could only feel indistinct feelings from some of the humans, who were not as adapt at guarding their minds, and the dwarves who had no magic ability whilst the elves and Orik had rigorously closed their minds.

Eragon opened his eyes, looked curiously at Finius for a moment before turning to Nasuada and announcing, "He's innocent. But you might want to send a healer to his wife. She's deathly sick."

Nasuada nodded and requested he move on to one of the elves, Neola, who was sat beside the human General. Eragon grimaced at her in apology before passing through her defences. As expected, when he finished his examination of her thoughts, he pronounced her clear of treachery. Nasuada had Eragon work his way around the group. Even my mother, Orik and I were not exempted from the investigation, and the tension was palpable. I could see the vein bursting in my mother's head as she refrained from mentally attacking my mate. Finally Eragon had worked his way around the table, seeing into the innermost thoughts of over ten people. It was a wonder he was not a shivering wreck from the experience. He did look slightly pale though.

The last person to be subjected to the mental probing was one of Finius' assistants, a man called Terjo, who never said anything at meetings and just sat in stony silence, staring at the table. There was a rumour that he was mute, but no-one knew if it was true.

The investigation took longer than any before, and during the entire probing, Eragon's eyes roved beneath his eyelids. His fingers twitched and his mouth repeatedly twisted as though he were in pain. Across the table Terjo sneered. Eragon drew out of his mind, breathing hard, and accused breathlessly, "It's him."

Terjo leapt to his feet, his waves of mousy brown hair bouncing, and legged it for the door. Still in a state of shock, no-one, except Finius did anything to stop him. The General drew a dagger from his boot and flung it across the room, where it stuck Terjo to the door he had been in the process of opening, by the shoulder of his brown tunic. As the traitor attempted to slide out of his clothes, Finius moved from his chair, quicker than I thought humans could move, and grabbed Terjo by the arms.

"How could you?" He demanded with emotion. "You were like a son to me! I raised you, gave you a job as my lieutenant, and this is how you repay me?"

Eragon slumped back into his chair beside me, his head lolling, drawing my attention away from the commotion by the door. His face was paler than before and clammy to the touch.

"Eragon," I said urgently.

His eyelids fluttered uselessly and his mouth opened and closed without making a sound.

"Eragon!"

"I'm fine," he managed to mumble.

"No, you're not fine," I replied hysterically. I felt my mother's hand grip my shoulder but it wasn't much of a comfort.

Finius had, by this point, wrestled Terjo out the door and was on his way to taking him down to the dungeons.

"What's the matter with him?" Nasuada asked with concern.

"He's been looking into too many minds," I replied. "You should have known this would happen, Nasuada. Don't you remember what happened to that magician you had examine the minds of Blödhgarm and the spellcasters that were to protect Eragon? Being inside other people's heads isn't good for you. Their twisted thoughts can drive you mad." I repeatedly hit Eragon's cheek with my palm, desperately trying to keep him awake. "Eragon! Don't go to sleep."

"Why not?"

Instead of answering him, I began to resolutely pour my energy into his body. When his face began to regain some of its and his eyes no longer threatened to close, I stopped.

"Eragon? How do you feel?"

"Like someone beat me round the head with an iron pipe." In an undertone, he added, "The voices in my head. It was like the Eldunarya again. Every thought and feeling…" He shuddered.

*** * * Eragon's POV * * ***

I felt physically sick from what I'd seen in Terjo's mind. The second I was in his head he was in control, pulling me towards his worst memories, hoping to turn me insane. I was forced to watch as he was cornered in a dark alley in the dodgy part of Urû'baen fifteen years previously when his tongue was cut out by men he had insulted in a tavern.

I could feel, as though from far away, my body twitching as I tried to escape from his mind. In the end my years of experience won out and I circulated, managing to find a weakness in his defences. I forced the part of my mind in his out, renting his defences open but the effort left me stunned and exhausted. I could do nothing to stop him escaping except tell everyone that he was the traitor.

I completely lost track of what happened after that. All I was aware of was Arya at my side, her sing-song voice talking to me.

It took nearly all my strength to answer her with two words. "I'm fine." I just wanted to sleep but she was distracting me, like always.

The voices of everyone drifted over my head and then suddenly Arya was slapping my cheek, telling me clearly not to go to sleep.

"Why not?" I asked unhappily. I couldn't understand why she couldn't see that I _wanted _to sleep.

Then warmth spread through my body and I was no longer fighting a losing battle with my eyelids.

"Eragon? How do you feel?"

"Better," I said simply, reaching out to stroke Arya's soft cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would really love to know what you thought so please review. The next chapter is going to be a long one, I think, and the forces of Trianna _might _begin causing some trouble...**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I've already had so much schoolwork to do that I had to put it off until I got some time. I hope you enjoy where the plot goes in this chapter and I'd love some reviews to tell me what you think. Thank you so much for going over 120 reviews! it's amazing and I think as a reward/thank you I'm going to do a bonus chapter at the end, perhaps more than one, from Brom's POV. If I do more than one, they'll be a POV from Ilia, Selena, Evandar, Jarla etc. If we get to 150 reviews I'll do five bonus chapters, so there's some incentive for you all. You been wonderful readers, thanks for sticking with the story and have fun with this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>* * * Eragon's POV * * *<strong>

We did nothing whilst we waited for Orrin and the men of Surda to arrive. Unorganised as always, Orrin was late. I wouldn't have been surprised if he'd gotten lost. All we had done was lock Terjo up in the deepest, darkest dungeon and try to formulate new battle plans as Trianna was sure to know ours thanks to her spy.

Saphira, Groenur and the dragons had become the central parts of our battle plans, and Arya and I had subsequently had to spend time trying to invent new battle moves with them.

We were out of the city practising in mock fights, although it wasn't really working as Vanir and Aura were meant to be there. The trouble was that Aura was so wilfully free that she never listened to what we said and never came to help us, preferring instead to drag Vanir off someplace for what she termed 'fun', although it seemed more like bullying Vanir. Whilst we were out of the city; they were hovering over it, probably scaring helpless townspeople for fun, not paying attention to the passing of time or the approach of men. Regardless of their attention, if they had noticed them, they would probably have thought they were the Surdans finally arriving. But they weren't.

It was too late when Aura and her 'Rider' saw the army inside our barracks. They had already silenced twenty of our best men, who were meant to be on guard duty and had poisoned our water supplies with some concoction of Trianna's. With them the surviving shade left a trail of death towards the castle. Bravely, both Aura and Vanir attempted to block her path to the castle, but she cut them down, ignoring Aura's enraged roar and slicing through her wing, severing one of the claws on it and stabbing Vanir in the stomach. Both of them crumpled and she stepped over them, intent on reaching Nasuada, Islanzadi and Orik.

On the roof, Evandar and Jarla watched numbly, barely registering that the person killing castle staff was the one responsible for the absence of Brom and Ilia.

Even though we heard Aura's battle cry, we were not in time to stop the pale skinned woman from dragging our three wounded leaders from the castle. Each of them sported cuts and bruises that were only just flaring into life on their skin, but they were still alive. Unbidden, Brisingr flew to my hand, drawn by unconscious use of magic, and I jumped from Saphira's back, flipping in the air and landing crouched to the dusty ground.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you," she commented, her malevolent, blood-red eyes coldly regarding me.

"And why's that?" I asked as I pushed myself onto my feet, stepping closer. Saphira growled menacingly at the shade, a warning to her to stay away from me or she would lose a limb or two.

"I have no orders concerning you. I'm only to bring these three to my mistress and without seriously injuring them." Arya dismounted Groenur and made towards her mother, stopping abruptly as a razor-sharp knife was held to her throat. "But come any closer and I'm sure I can convince my mistress that there was an awful accident. It would be easy for any one of us to stab someone if we were fighting, would it not?"

"You disgust me," I told her.

"Eragon, just…just remember the plan," Nasuada said urgently, her eyes begging me to understand. But I didn't. We had no plan. Unless to fight to the death counted as a plan.

In the end we had to let the shade drag off Nasuada, Orik and Islanzadi, who glanced back at Arya, her eyes fiercely trying to dissuade us from following them.

But we couldn't sit by and do nothing. Trianna had everyone we held dear now: Brom, Ilia, Murtagh, Nasuada, Islanzadi and Orik. The people of Urû'baen watched in horror as their Queen was carted off under the knife of the shade whose name we still didn't know.

A groan from the castle steps distracted us and we ran desperately towards Vanir and Aura who both lay in a pool of wine coloured blood, which continued to rapidly spread. The wound in Vanir's stomach worried me, and I drew on the reserves of energy I had stored in Aren to heal it, rather than spend my own energy. Arya tentatively took hold of Aura's injured wing and stretched it out, murmuring soothing words to her as pain spread through it and the purple dragon hissed. We could do little to restore the missing claw but we could heal the severed point and the few cuts across her body. We were stopped from completely healing the scratches by her tail which flicked around to knock us away from her body.

"S-she wants to keep the scars so that she looks like a proper wild dragon," Vanir told us, his brow furrowed in consternation. Turning away from Aura, who was getting gingerly to her feet, he asked, "We cannot let Islanzadi Dröttning be a prisoner of war! How are we going to get them all back?"

I met Arya's determined eyes and knew we were on the same wavelength.

"We haven't formed any plans; but perhaps that is for the best. This way we'll have the element of surprise. Beside we can hardly stay here when they poisoned the water in the barracks," I muttered.

"And if we leave in time we'll be able to follow them to find out exactly where the rest of the army is," Arya replied, nodding at my earlier statement.

"We need to rouse the men who can still fight, organise some healers to remain here and try to help those who need it. It would be better if Orrin had arrived, but I suppose we'll just have to do things without them…"

"With surprise on our side, it should be okay without them, especially if we can involve Evandar and Jarla," Arya countered.

"Will one of you please just explain what you're planning?" Vanir demanded in exasperation.

_Isn't it obvious? _Saphira asked. _We're going to follow Nasuada, Islanzadi and Orik to Trianna's army and fight them today. And we're going to win._

Vanir nodded nervously and backed away a few paces as he said, "I'll go ready the elves for battle then."

"Oh, Vanir?" Arya called to him. "I appoint you as my General for the elven forces. I have no idea what my mother discussed with her own battle advisors but I need someone I can trust and who knows what we're doing."

Vanir gaped in shock but jogged off to where the elves had been based, followed by Aura who walked, unwilling to use her wings.

"I'll go sort out the men, you take the dwarves," I said to Arya, hugging her tightly once, and then running off towards the barracks.

Saphira and Groenur flew up to the roof, ready to try to bring Jarla and Evandar out of their numb state so they could fight with us.

Somehow they managed it. Luck seemed to be on our side, also, as within the hour, we were on the march and leaving Urû'baen to try to follow the tracks of our leaders and rescue them.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: It's been a long time, I know, and I apologise profusely. Anyway, it's a bit short but you'll see why it's short later. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

><p><strong>* * * Arya's POV * * * <strong>

In all my experience of battles, I had never been so nervous; not even when Eragon faced Galbatorix. Never before had the stakes been so personal. It wasn't my own life I was fighting for; it was the lives of my children.

"They need to be quieter, Arya," Eragon muttered into my ear, glancing down at the men advancing through the desert below Saphira.

I nodded, but there was little we could do. Groenur had already flown ahead, so high in the sky that he would look like a bird, and checked the position of Trianna's forces. They hadn't moved further since the last scouting trip Murtagh had taken, except perhaps to set up a camp further away from Urû'baen. It hadn't taken long for our leaders to be taken to the camp, the shade capable of movement faster than most humans. We were restricted to a slower pace because we had to keep our army together.

Using a mental link, Eragon spoke to Saphira, Groenur and myself. _We need to go lower and land. We have to prepare these men for what they might face and stand at the front. _

Saphira followed his instructions and glided slowly towards the ground, keeping her wings slightly flared so that she could land lightly. At this point we had to be as quiet as possible or we would lose the element of surprise that we were banking on. Just after we had left, Eragon and I, borrowing the strength of the dragons, had cast an anti-scrying spell but one loud noise would tell Trianna exactly where we were and what we were up to.

Eragon climbed down from Saphira and brought the men to a halt. I shadowed his movements and stood diagonally behind him, Saphira and Groenur looming over us further behind. They waited silently for instructions but none came. Eragon held his hand aloft and pointed into the distance where a dark smudge on the horizon signified the location of Trianna's pitched tents. In front of that, moving men were visible.

Speaking almost as quietly as death, Eragon began, "There lies the witch who has wreaked havoc upon our families, our towns and our livelihoods. She steals your leaders. She takes children, tortures men and tears our families apart. A hundred men were taken from our midst by poison and our kings and queens taken from us at knife point. What, I ask, are you going to do about it? Will you stand? Will you let it slide or will you join me? I ask you, how will you fight? Will you be fierce, unyielding?" The ears of every soldier were strained to catch his words. "How will you make her pay? Will you fight?"

In answer to his words, the men loosed a battle cry and charged forwards past him, drawing their swords, their axes and fitting arrows to bows.

In the distance, Trianna's men stopped moving to listen. Then a shout went up and in a scramble, men hurried from tents, armour half-hanging off, and hastily prepared to fight.

When the armies met, it was organised chaos.

The elven archers stayed behind slightly, expertly shooting arrows into the centre of Trianna's army, felling many men in a matter of seconds, whilst the foot soldiers went first, swords and spears fatally wounding those the arrows didn't catch. The cavalry came next and dealt with those who were still fighting.

A series of battle machines came to life, and a section of our army was crushed under a ball of fire.

"Saphira!" Eragon called, asking her to deal with the men controlling the catapults. Saphira rushed forwards, bounding over men and soaring into the air, already generating a torrent of fire in her belly. The stench of charred flesh soon filled the air, joining the tang of blood.

But there had been no sign of Trianna, Brom or Ilia or our friends.

I leapt onto Groenur and strapped my legs in as quickly as my long fingers would allow. The battlefield was a mess, men, ours and theirs, wounded and dead. The dwarves were resiliently hacking at the enemy, determined to reach Orik even if it meant fighting to the death. Even the elves had joined the fray and, after using up all their arrows, dropped their bows and drew their elegant swords.

Unbidden, my hands locked around my sword and pulled it free from its sheath as Groenur finally flew free from the brawling armies. Arrows came flying at us though they were easily deflected by my wards.

Beyond the tents lay a command centre. Without needing to be told, Groenur dropped from the sky, the ground shaking with the force of his landing. Trianna ran out and scowled at me. Over the noise of battle, muffled yells could be heard from inside the tent.

"If it isn't _Princess _Arya. How wonderful of you to join us. Do come inside though."

"And why would I do that, Trianna?"

"Because there happens to be a shade loyal to me stood right behind you," Trianna replied, clearly ecstatic with how events were turning out.

I cried out in pain, Groenur cringing underneath me, as the shade began to squeezed my mind.

_Eragon! Help!_

Something collided forcefully with my head before I could give him any information and I fell forwards in Groenur's saddle, unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, it had to be short, I'm afraid, because I needed the cliffhanger. I know most of you don't like them but bear with me and it _WILL _make the story better. I'd love to know what you thought though, so, if you've got time, leave a review. Thank you so much for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Another apology for how long it's taken me to update. If you've read the latest chapter of Bonded, I think you're really going to hate me once you finish this chapter... but I hope you'll like it. I'd still love to know what you think so leave a review. Remember, there'll be bonus chapters if we get to 150 reviews and we're not that far away. Thanks so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and added this story to their favourites. You are all amazing! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>* * * Eragon's POV * * *<strong>

I didn't particularly notice Arya fly off on Groenur, but the minute the battle began, I was soon embroiled in attacks. Recognising me, the bewitched forces of Trianna ran at me baring swords and axes. Some carried maces, bullwhips or crossbows, but all of them were deadly armed and seeking any excuse to use their weapons against me.

Magicians too were keen to challenge me, both with magic and mind as well as sword play. Luckily, with the energy stored in Aren and the reserves of Saphira, none could best me, but they did wear me down. My sword arm had become so leaden that I had had to switch to my left hand and was parrying the heavy-handed strikes of a man whose face was rather pink from the effort of attacking my mind.

_Eragon! Help! _

Arya's desperate cry forced its way through the defences that I had erected around my mind and blew my concentration. The enemy magician seized his chance and began to take control in my mind. I was saved by the slash of one of Saphira's claws, decapitating him.

I sighed in relief and reworked my defences, all the while trying to resume contact with my mate. When I sought the familiar music of Arya's mind, I could not find it and had to resort to manually sweeping over the battlefield with Saphira to search for her.

Everywhere I looked there was carnage, and my heart jolted in fear at the sight of every corpse with raven hair, regardless of species or gender. Saphira was my guiding angel, able to ease my heart through her superior eyesight, but some unseen force constricted my windpipe as the time we had been searching fruitlessly grew.

Finally, we were forced to land outside the battle, beside a rather trampled tent. The central pole was snapped in half – one of the jagged ends pointing out of the cream fabric – and there was the distinct shape of a body underneath the material, though that too looked rather squashed.

Saphira nosed the body through the tent material, then tasted the air with her tongue. _Little One…you need to smell this…_

Once Saphira and I were one, my vision tinted blue and the every scent of the world overpowering me, I recognised the faint odour of crushed pine cones, as well as a husky smell Saphira identified as Groenur's.

_This, _Saphira gently murmured, talking about the smell of lavender, _is Trianna's scent. _

Grinding my teeth, I replied, _Follow it._

Saphira leapt into the air and fanned her wings repeatedly to take us high enough to find any evidence of our mates. After flying for twenty minutes, we were rewarded with a glimpse of those we sought. Chained between to the ground lay Groenur, snarling and struggling to get to his feet because, Arya lay unconscious on the ground with Trianna stood above her, intoning magic words. Brom and Ilia cowered just beyond that, looking on anxiously with their wrists tied together with rope, and beside them sat a battered Murtagh, his face and body covered in bruises and cuts. Nasuada was there too with a split lip, and Orik, glowering terribly, looked on at the scene beside Islanzadi who also appeared to be out cold.

I couldn't keep my mouth shut. "Arya!"

Trianna looked up; her mouth twisted in a grimace, but continued casting her spell. The rest of my family looked on in surprised relief. Banking steeply, Saphira landed with a terrible boom beside Groenur and instantly leapt to his air, hooking a claw through the chains and breaking them.

Groenur's anger sent trembles through my bones and it wasn't even me he was raging at. Trianna paled slightly but resiliently continued to chant. Joining Groenur, I jumped down from Saphira's back and strode purposefully towards her as she finished speaking. Trianna sagged slightly from the drain the magic had on her energy but did not back away. Instead, she drew Brom and Ilia to her, ignoring the protests of Murtagh, Orik and Nasuada.

"Follow me and they die," she warned, now beginning to retreat.

Groenur made to step forwards, but hesitated when Trianna drew a slim knife from her sleeve and held it to Ilia's pale white throat.

My heart ached as I watched Trianna out of sight, held immobile by Saphira's mutterings of support and assurances that she would deal with Trianna in a matter of minutes when she least suspected it. As soon as she was out of sight, I ran through the sand to Arya, where she lay and attempted to revive her whilst Saphira and Groenur took flight and hid in the clouds.

It took a while, but eventually I managed to bring her around, and held her in my arms, waiting for Saphira to return with our children.

"Arya, everything's going to be okay," I breathed.

"No, you're wrong, Eragon," she cried, glass-like tears sliding over her high cheek bones.

"Why? What's wrong, Arya?"

"They're dead," she told me hysterically.

"Who's dead?"

"Brom and Ilia." The tears began to fall thick and fast no matter how many times my thumbs wiped them away.

"No, Arya, they're fine. I just saw them. Saphira and Groenur have gone to rescue them."

But Arya shook her head and refused to meet my eyes.

A loud scream echoed in the distance and a grim smile filled my face at the thought of Saphira wreaking our revenge on Trianna. But when Saphira returned she didn't land triumphantly with great flamboyance. Her face was meek and sad and there was no Brom or Ilia seated on her back.

_Little One. We failed…I am so sorry. _

Renewed tears fell from Arya's green eyes and she tore from my embrace and sprinted off whilst my own emotions blinded me. Saphira tentatively wrapped a sky-blue wing about my shoulders and nosed the top of my head before helping Murtagh to his feet.

I turned in shock as Islanzadi came round, asking, "Where have Brom and Ilia gone?"

The dead look on my face answered her question, before she too began to cry, no longer the iron lady I had first met.

Unable to bear being around any of them, I ran after Arya, seeking support in someone who understood exactly then profound sense of loss I was feeling.

She knelt on the desert floor some distance away, having overexerted herself and fallen to the ground, the leather of her leggings rubbing thin from friction. Her shoes too bore signs of wear which I had never seen in any of my years of companionship with her.

"Arya," I whispered, joining her on the ground and trying to hold her.

She threw off my arms. "Leave."

"What?" I asked, sure I had misheard her.

"You heard me. Leave."

"B-but Arya, I need you-"

"Eragon, leave. I cannot be around you. Every time I see your face I will see them."

"But what about Lona?" I questioned, feeling an impending sense of depression descending upon me.

"Just go!" She shouted, hot angry tears still pouring down her face. I saw none of the beauty that first enchanted me about her. Anger had turned her expressions, her features, into something unrecognisable, but it was still attractive, just in a different way. I longed to comfort her, but she was retreating back into the cold, hard shell she had been in when I first found her.

I convinced myself that if I left, she would return to me later, more like herself, and see sense, so I walked back to where Murtagh, Nasuada, Orik, Saphira and Groenur waited and wearily prepared to camp the night outdoors under Saphira's wing beside her comforting heat. I couldn't be bothered to return to Urû'baen, and Murtagh looked as though he was in little condition to anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A teaser: In the next chapter, Saphira reveals what happened with Trianna, Brom and Ilia... Plus, Murtagh's tale will be coming up...as well as Groenur revealing just what happened after Arya and he were captured...**Will Arya return to Eragon? You're going to have to read to find out!****


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: It's been a long time, I know. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Tell me what you thought at the end - I really want to know whether anyone suspected what happens.**

* * *

><p><strong>* * * Eragon's POV * * *<strong>

Though Saphira was a comfort, and I was warm, I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw Brom and Ilia's scared faces desperately begging me to save them, their little hands tied together and raised as though in prayer. It was torture and my mind was filled with a thousand little what ifs. If only I had paid more attention to my family and I might have been able to stop Brom and Ilia from being kidnapped in the first place.

Sometime during the night Groenur flew away; his great bulk making little noise as he moved passed everyone's sleeping forms. In the morning through stinging, dry eyes I looked around for Arya, but she hadn't returned during the night. Murtagh looked dolefully up at me, his eyes fresh with pity, but he never said anything, knowing there was nothing to be said to cure the fact that my heart felt like it had been wrenched in half, chopped into pieces and then burned until it was no longer there.

I was but a shell of the man I once was.

_Little One, you are not empty. You can still love, as you proved last night when you healed Murtagh's cuts._

I ignored Saphira. The only reason why I hadn't done anything she would term stupid, was because I had Lona to return to and look after. My last child – the painful reminder of what I had and what I lost – needed me. I couldn't run away from that responsibility just like as Lead Rider I couldn't shirk my duty to remain alive long enough to teach Selena and Namoria everything I knew, now that Arya, Brom and Ilia were lost. It was most likely that the loss of Brom and Ilia would have killed Jarla and Evandar too. Once more there were only two Dragon Riders left.

Hearing my thoughts Saphira growled, trying to stop my depression in its tracks, but I hadn't properly mourned Brom and Ilia because I had no closure on their deaths.

Taking a deep breath, and wishing this was the last thing I had to ask, I spoke to Saphira in my mind, my mental voice halting and rough.

_Saphira…_

_Yes, Little One?_

Gulping down the lump in my throat, I said, _I need to know how Brom and Ilia died._

_Eragon, are you sure? It may only cause you more pain…_

_Yes, I'm sure. Without knowing I cannot move forwards. _The words were painful to speak even if they weren't alive. Words could not express the guilt I felt for not taking the time to properly grieve my children's pitifully short lives, but the sorrow from their deaths would distract me from my duty.

_If you're sure…Groenur and I easily caught up with Trianna, following her above the cloud bank. It wasn't long before she was forced to stop – Brom, your Little One, would not cooperate with her and dragged his feet, desperately trying to break his bindings. Groenur and I decided that it would be a fine time to reveal ourselves in Trianna's distraction and dived from the clouds, landing in front of the trio. Still holding the knife at Ilia's throat after using it to threaten us and Brom into obedience, she tried to back away, but Groenur was already preparing to leap over the top of her. She was then caught with nowhere to go and as her last act before my claws rent her body apart, she whispered something in the Ancient Language – I didn't hear what – causing Brom and Ilia to fall dead at her feet. You probably heard Trianna's scream from here, but it was too late to reverse what she had done._

My mind was reeling.

_It must have been one of the twelve words of death, Saphira. _

Unwillingly, Saphira shook her head. _I don't think so, Eragon. I've heard you use all of the words of death and yet recognised nothing that Trianna said._

I stared at her in shock, utterly confused and beginning to realise that something was wrong in the mess that our lives had the back of my mind, I remembered that Arya had known Brom and Ilia were dead before Groenur and Saphira had even returned – an impossible feat, seeing as it only took a few seconds for our two dragons to come back after killing Trianna. But I was distracted from my musings when Groenur dropped heavily to the ground on all fours. I turned expecting to see Arya astride his back and was left disappointed when she wasn't there.

_I couldn't find her. She's shut me out of her mind, _Groenur told us all miserably.

Murtagh moved to stand, announcing, "I'll find her."

But Islanzadi pulled him back, saying, "If she doesn't want to be found, she won't. Heaven knows I struggled to find her when she sulked as a child." She glanced nervously at me before looking away, unable to hold my gaze.

I sat down, wishing time travel were possible. At least that way I would have been able to solve everything. "How did we get to this?" I whispered to myself, but in the lull of the desert breeze everyone heard me anyway, and looked away, they're eyes strangely wet. I didn't even notice my own tears. I could have been crying all morning and not realised.

Whilst no-one knew what to say, I thought back to how Arya could have possibly known that Brom and Ilia were dead before anyone else. Suddenly I remembered what Saphira and I had seen when we'd arrived – Trianna casting a spell over Arya. I had assumed that she was using gramarye to kill her and didn't have time to finish the spell – but what if I was wrong.

_Groenur!_ I called loudly, making him jump. Everyone's eyes flickered towards him whilst he shifted slightly, embarrassed. _How did you and Arya get captured?_

Unlike Saphira, he didn't spare a thought for my feelings before he began, speaking to all of us instead of just me. Perhaps he knew that I wouldn't have asked unless I needed to know.

"_Arya and I left whilst you were busy leading the army – she was desperate to find Brom and Ilia. For miles we saw nothing but the carnage of battle, and the heavy smell of blood meant that I couldn't seek and follow Brom and Ilia's scent. Eventually we came to a large tent, pitched behind Trianna's forces and Arya told me to land before it. Whilst the ground still trembled under my feet, Trianna ran out but from inside the tent, both Arya and I heard people yelling. We didn't realise in our eagerness for revenge, our desire to save everyone, but Trianna was distracting us – allowing the shade to creep up behind us. The shade jumped onto my back and though I reared to dislodge her, she held on and kicked Arya in the back of the head sending her sprawling from my saddle, and instantly losing consciousness. I continued to rear and move to throw off the shade and suddenly she was gone. Triumphant I charged forwards, using little wisdom, and ploughed Trianna down. From inside the tent, the cries continued and somehow, though they're hands and feet were tied, Brom, Ilia, Murtagh, Nasuada, Queen Islanzadi and Orik all came hopping out. Suddenly the Shade was back and heavy chains that had been lying on the floor in front of the tent came alive before winding around my body, trapping my struggling wings and holding my feet together. I fell onto the tent, snapping the centre pole, and the chains tightened until I couldn't move at all. In the commotion, I killed the shade, flattening her; but I could still do nothing to help Arya."_

"_Then Trianna ordered us to move. The sword at Arya's chest motivated me to struggle to my feet, but I couldn't move until the chains were taken from my feet. We came here, and Trianna made us stop, believing we had gone far enough. Trianna put the chains back around my feet and then she began the spell you saw her putting on Arya. I don't know what it was meant to do – I only recognised one word – illusion. Then you came, Eragon, and you know the rest."_

"Groenur's right," Murtagh murmured. "I know from my time with Galbatorix that Trianna definitely did something with an illusion – she probably learned it from him actually."

"But what was the illusion?" Islanzadi asked in confusion.

Whilst I sat in contemplation, Orik, Murtagh, Nasuada and Islanzadi began to debate what illusion Trianna had placed over Arya.

"I know what she did," I said quietly. "She made Arya think Brom and Ilia were dead."

"But that doesn't make sense because she _did_ kill them…" Nasuada began. "Unless…they're not really…dead…"

"I was beginning to think the same thing myself. But if they're not dead, where are they?" I replied.

_We left their bodies because we didn't think you would be able to stand seeing them so soon…_ Saphira said uncertainly.

I was grateful that I hadn't seen Brom and Ilia's bodies last night; but all through that morning I had wanted to in order to say goodbye. Now I wanted to see them to see if what I thought had happened had actually happened.

"Murtagh, I believe I need to hear your story."

"Mine?"

"Yes. You've been here the longest. Tell me all that you know, please."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So did you expect the illusion? What do you think it means? Also, just a little note to let you know - the next chapter will be Arya's POV again and it will go back a bit to Eragon waking her up and then what happens after she runs off.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: As promised, it's gone back a bit this chapter. I just want to say a quick thank you to for reviewing. We're over 150 reviews so I'll definitely be writing some bonus chapters. I hope you like this chapter and, as always, I'd love to know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>* * * Arya's POV * * *<strong>

I woke to Eragon leaning over me, his arms wrapped around me, holding me against his body.

"Arya, everything's going to be okay," he whispered, smiling gently.

"No, you're wrong, Eragon," I cried, tears falling from my eyes uncontrollably.

"Why? What's wrong, Arya?"

"They're dead!"

"Who's dead?" Eragon asked, his smile fading.

"Brom and Ilia." The tears began to fall quicker no matter how many times Eragon's thumbs wiped them away.

"No, Arya, they're fine. I just saw them. Saphira and Groenur have gone to rescue them."

I shook my head, unable to meet his eyes because if I looked into his face, I would see Ilia's little mouth and the shape of Brom's eyes.

A loud scream echoed in the distance, bringing fresh, hot tears to my eyes. Saphira returned, landing softly – lighter than I had ever seen – and Eragon's face fell.

I tore from Eragon's tight embrace and sprinted off, my muscles straining to run as far as I could until I reached the end of the world, ready to hurl myself over the edge. My leather trousers began to wear down, the leather cracking with my exertion. All around me the landscape was a tan blur as I raced through the desert, not caring about direction or where I was. I was almost unseeing. Finally, some distant short of my goal, I collapsed in a heap, my muscles burning and unable to take my weight, and could only listen as the sound of heavy footfalls drew nearer. If it was an attacker, I would be utterly at his mercy in my exhausted state.

But it was Eragon. In a way that was worse. He couldn't hurt me physically; but just the sight of him made my heart feel like it was about to shrivel up and die.

"Arya," he murmured, kneeling on the ground beside me, pulling me into his warm arms.

I threw them off, unable to bear the scent that so reminded me of Brom. Little, innocent, sandy-haired Brom. My poor son. "Leave." It was a harsh, cutting order. I hadn't exactly meant it that way, but I wasn't in control.

"What?" Eragon asked in surprise.

"You heard me. Leave."

"B-but Arya, I need you-"

"Eragon, leave. I cannot be around you. Every time I see your face I will see them," I replied, my voice breaking on the last work.

"But what about Lona?"

"Just go!" I shouted desperately, hot angry tears still pouring down my face. I hated to cause him further pain, but it was the only way. I just couldn't be near him. I regretted leaving Lona, but she would be better off without me. I had only brought death to my family.

Uncertainly he stood, looking down on me, before turning and walking dejectedly away, his soft footsteps soon fading, leaving me in silence but for my own haggard breaths.

I could feel Groenur in my head, trying to see where I was, so I closed my mind to him, unable to bear his worry and his memories of them.

Night set in and, despite the heat of the day, the desert was easily below freezing and I was without any kind of pack or blankets. Wearily, I forced myself to my feet. I had to keep warm and the only way to do that was to continue moving. I couldn't keep up the pace of earlier, even a gentle jog was out of the question, instead I was left to hobble, my boots offering little protection to my feet whilst the bottoms were peeling off. It would only take one sharp rock to slice my foot open and I wouldn't be able to go on.

I was lucky. I made it out of the desert before Aiedail had risen without any injuries. But I was beginning to feel the extent of my exhaustion. I needed food and drink. Ironically, as I was in the forest, I knew the closest city was probably Osilon, but I had little desire to go back there. Not when that was where this whole mess had started. Perhaps everything had started with my decision to be the egg courier. If I hadn't done that, if I hadn't become the elven ambassador to the Varden, I would have been able to stay in Ellesméra. I would have never met Eragon, and my children would have never died.

Driven by my body's needs, I continued through the forest, following familiar paths to Osilon. Before I reached the city, I came across the accursed place where Faolin and Glenwing had fallen, where I had been captured.

The ring of trees Durza had set fire to had yet to fully heal despite the elves magical influence on the forest. The earth was still black, and it seemed no animal life had ventured through the razed circle of death. Seeing the spot, tears once more came to my eyes, and I sank to my knees, willing for the earth to open up and take me too.

I stayed there, mourning the deaths or Brom and Ilia in a place of death, though not their place, and then slowly moved on towards Osilon. I knew it wasn't much further. What had been ridiculous about my capture at the hands of Durza was how close I was to safety.

When I walked through the city gates, the two trees standing as sentinels, every elf stopped what they were doing and looked up, staring at me and the obvious tear tracks down my face. Sand, dust and mud made me a sorry picture. Surrounded by my kin, I felt anything but at home. Still, a well-dressed elf ran forwards and bowed, the front of his green tunic brushing the ground.

"Dröttningu. We weren't expecting you. Allow me to escort you to the royal quarters."

"Thank you -"

"Odeni," he supplied.

"Thank you, Odeni. that would be…" I struggled to find an appropriate word. Wonderful? Perfect? Good? Nothing would ever be wonderful or perfect or good again.

Whilst we walked, he tried to question me, but I remained silent, unable to talk about what had happened. He led me through the tree houses of the lower town, towards the official building where the local ruler, reporting to Islanzadi, lived. I knew I would be invited hospitably to attend events with her, Naromi, but I wanted isolation. So I made sure to ask Odeni to give me quarters as far away from anyone else's possible.

I was granted a room, true to Odeni's word, where no other dignitaries were staying. But Naromi visited within an hour of my arrival. With the air of a fairy, she swept into the room, seeming to fly rather than walk, and began asking the purpose of my visit, probably afraid that my mother had sent me to ensure she was doing her job properly. I gave her some vague, untrue excuses and she left, allowing me to eat a few pieces of fruit and try to sleep.

Despite my exhaustion, I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw Ilia as a babe, sleeping in my arms. Or remembered brushing her long, smooth hair. Or teaching Brom how to hold a sword. I recalled telling him off, and began to regret being perhaps too harsh with him – he was only a child. All night sleep evaded me, until in the morning, as Aiedail rose, my eyes finally closed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Remember tell me what you think. I'd also really like to know which characters you'd like to see bonus chapters from. **


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: This chapter continues on from chapter 27, just to let you know. Also, I estimate that there are about two more chapters left and then the bonus ones. I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to review because I love to know what you think. If anyone has any requests for a bonus chapter POV tell me!**

* * *

><p><strong>* * * Eragon's POV * * *<strong>

"Are you sure?" Murtagh asked.

I nodded and he began his tale.

"Everything was running normally. Hunter, Wren and I left Urû'baen without any trouble or sign of what was to come. It was only when we approached the camp that I got that old warning from the gedwëy ignasia. Strangely, there were no sounds coming from the camp – it was eerily silent, but we were so focused on keeping quiet ourselves that we didn't notice that until it was too late. The camp was, for an army, almost deserted, bar about eight hundred men who were there to ensure we didn't do anything to compromise them. We couldn't understand how Trianna had gone from having nigh on one thousand five hundred men to that."

"Well where were the rest of Trianna's men?" I interrupted.

"I'm just getting to that. There was about a fifty men hiding in the sand around us, and the moment we stopped moving, the burst free, swards already drawn. Wren and Hunter went down fighting, easily killed whilst I was overwhelmed, and had Zar'roc snatched from me. Defenceless, I had no choice but to go along with them. I was taken to Trianna's command tent, where she soon commanded the General holding me to inform the other captains that they were to come back to the camp. I assume that she had placed groups of men in places she deemed strategic, or where I was likely to have gone. Trianna enjoyed gloating about my capture, but I remained silent, so in order to goad me further, she had Helga – the other shade," he added seeing my blank look, "bring out Brom and Ilia." Murtagh's eyes flashed up to mine before he slowly carried on with his story. "They ran to me, their hands tied behind their backs and then tied together and I desperately tried to break my own bindings but I couldn't. As if reading my mind, Trianna forced the drug that would block my magic down my throat and then led her prisoners to another tent where we stayed unless she called us in one at a time to try to force information out of us."

"What happened when Nasuada, Islanzadi and Orik arrived?"

"It was the same; they were thrown into the tent with me and then taken in for questioning occasionally. It was only today that Trianna kept us in the command tent, hoping to make it easier to stop you from rescuing us," he explained, rubbing his wrists as though there was still rope tied around them. "Does that help at all?" His voice was uncertain.

"Yes."

It wasn't a great help, but I wanted more insight into Trianna's mood, her motives and the way she'd treated Brom and Ilia. From what I'd seen the day before, although they looked terrified, Brom and Ilia had both seemed physically fine, suggesting that Trianna had not actually intended to harm a hair on their heads. It was further support for my theory that they weren't really dead. But what I couldn't work out was whether she'd used a similar technique to me when I'd left the Varden for the dwarves' coronation or whether she'd used magic to send them somewhere before she died. Either way, I had no idea where they might be.

And the real problem was that there was no Trianna to ask.

In my mind, I ran through possible places. The command tent was obviously not right – it had been knocked down by Groenur. And they couldn't just be somewhere in the desert because Trianna would have needed to know where to find them.

"Can you take me to the tent where you were held?" I asked.

Murtagh stood and walked towards me as I had expected. But behind him, Nasuada, Islanzadi and Orik all rose too. Saphira flew the four of us following Murtagh's directions, whilst Groenur remained in case Arya returned.

Whilst the command tent had been mown down by Groenur, the other tents belonging to the common soldiers had been completely destroyed by my own army. Some of them were filled with cuts from sword slashes, whilst others bore signs of Aura's fire breath or the balls of fire the war machines threw. I only hoped that the tent we were searching for had been left untouched.

*** * * Arya's POV * * ***

My dream stare was restless as, unbidden, my subconscious tried to pass a message to me. I saw Eragon pacing before Murtagh and the rest of our family and friends, with Saphira and Groenur looming behind him. His face set with grim determination and then he leapt onto Saphira's back and helped Murtagh, Nasuada, Islanzadi and Orik on too.

I woke wondering where they were going and why Groenur was staying, despite the fact that it hurt to think about them. What I didn't understand was, that when I could see anything I wanted, why I had seen Eragon. I had no idea what my subconscious was trying to tell me.

Food had been left inside my door alongside freshly cleaned clothes. Grabbing them, I headed out of the tree house and to the nearest place to wash, which turned out to be a small stream.

I scrubbed my body, desperate to rid it of the memories of the previous weeks. But, of course, it didn't work. After pulling on the new tunic and leggings, I made sure to throw away my muddy black leathers, not wanting to be reminded of anything by them.

It wasn't long before I was summoned to Naromi's quarters, where she waited with a cup of stewed nettle leaves. Again she seemingly interviewed me, but this time, she asked after my mother, how things were going in Ellesméra and where my mate was.

I gulped before answering, "He's busy with Riders' business at the moment, I'm afraid. Eragon, " and I had to force myself to say his name, "would have been delighted to have met you. Alas circumstances often force our hands, do they not?"

"Indeed. I've been meaning to visit your mother in Ellesméra for months now, but events have prevented it," she replied, smiling indulgently at me.

I tried to return it, but I was afraid my supposed smile looked more like a grimace.

"Tell me, though, where is your dragon?"

"Groenur? I've had to leave him with Eragon for the time being. The task is a little too much for one dragon alone…and Brom and Ilia's dragons are not quite ready to help – they're training is incomplete." I stuttered slightly over Brom and Ilia's names, hoping that Naromi didn't notice.

"I remember seeing him at the Battle of Urû'baen. A finer creature, I've never seen. His scales, why they are precisely the colour of my favourite pine's leaves here."

I nodded, knowing what she was talking about. Groenur's scales had the strange ability to bear a resemblance with every kind of colour of green, seeming to change with every person who passed him. To me, they seemed the colour of my father's eyes, because I remembered staring into them when he left for that fatal fight, and then taking in their glassy appearance when his men brought back his body. The memory had never left me, just as I was certain my memories of Brom and Ilia would continue to torture me for the remainder of my days.

I'd contemplated suicide again, but I wouldn't have been able to bear Brom and Ilia meeting me after death and feeling how I had failed to protect them.

Feeling my eyes watering, I hastily stood and excused myself under the pretence of weariness. If Naromi had looked close enough at my eyes, she would have seen the dark shadows beneath them anyway.

*** * * Eragon's POV * * ***

By some miracle, the tent had been left untouched in a sea of devastation. There was silence from within, but there was silence everywhere now that the battle was over. I felt a sense of guilt for not properly leading the men, but it was soon quenched by my apprehension of what might be inside the tent.

I glanced back at everyone and nodded once before ducking inside and, falling to my knees, gasping as tears fell down my cheeks.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I can't prolong it any longer! I hope you like it and, as always, let me know what you think. This is the last chapter before an epilogue and the bonus chappies! You've all been amazing for reading and I hope this story has carried you in the time it took for Inheritance to come out. It's been a pleasure to write fot you all. I can't wait to start reading Inheritance, and I'm sure that none of you can either, so I'm going to shut up now and let you read this so you can get going with the book.**

* * *

><p><strong>* * * Eragon's POV * * *<strong>

"Brom! Ilia! You're okay," I exclaimed, choking back sobs of joy.

"Dad!" Brom shouted back, jumping up to hug me, regardless of the fact that his hands were tied with Ilia's. I knelt down and pulled them both into my arms, glad to finally have them safe and back where they belonged.

"Where's Mummy?" Ilia asked quietly, her eyes wide and watery.

Saphira snaked her neck through the entrance to the tent and touched Brom and Ilia upon the brow just as she had done so many years ago for Elva though no shining mark appeared on their foreheads this time.

"We're going to go and find her straight away. First though, we need to get these bindings off," I murmured, already getting ready to break the rope with a single word. "And then we need to get your sister."

I picked Brom and Ilia up, noting that they felt lighter than usual as I held each child on a hip and slowly walked back into the pale sunlight with their arms locked around my neck.

Murtagh smiled widely and hugged Nasuada close, kissing her temple whilst Islanzadi ran forwards and peppered small kisses all over her grandchildren's small, pointed faces. Orik meanwhile held back looking awkward and out of place, but when I locked eyes with him, he echoed Murtagh's smile and nodded.

_Saphira, can you take Murtagh, Nasuada and Orik back to Urû'baen and bring back Lona?_

_Of course, Little One, but how do you expect me to carry your Little One?_

Brom slid down off my hip to avoid any more of Islanzadi's kisses but was soon scooped up by Murtagh, who hugged him tightly.

"I was worried about you for a minute there, Squirt," Murtagh muttered, glancing at Nasuada who was rubbing a hand smoothly up and down Brom's back.

I was surprised by how easily our families had come together and even more so when Brom replied, "Whatever, Uncle Mur, you know I could have easily taken down Trianna, I just wanted to give her a head start."

Clearly Murtagh and Brom had become closer than Arya and I had thought when Murtagh had briefly trained him.

"Sorry, I forgot you were such an expert."

I smiled, before putting Ilia on the floor and taking her hand.

"I can't thank you enough for what you have all done for us," I told Murtagh, Nasuada and Orik.

"Don't mention it, Eragon. Each of us has willingly supported our family and we would all do it again in a heartbeat," Orik replied, clapping a hand to his chest.

Nasuada and Murtagh nodded.

"This sounds an awful lot like a goodbye though, Brother," Murtagh murmured.

I nodded. "I'm sure you're all eager to get back to your own families. Selena will have missed you like crazy and Hrevda too."

"I've been going crazy with worry about Selena," Nasuada nodded, wide eyed but smiling.

"Saphira will take you back. I only ask one more favour, one of you finds a way to help Saphira bring Lona to me."

Murtagh nodded. "It would be my pleasure." He put Brom back down on the sandy ground and ruffled his hair once. "See you later, Squirt," he mumbled before helping Orik and Nasuada onto the saddle on Saphira's back.

I took Brom's hand and turned to Islanzadi, who had stood beside me silently.

"What about me, Eragon?" She asked quietly.

"I need your help to find Arya," I replied, handing her Ilia's hand and picking Brom up properly and taking up a light jog towards where we had left Groenur. Islanzadi soon caught up to me carrying Ilia and we sped up.

Groenur was waiting in the same spot, his head on his front paws in dejection. Brom jumped down from my arms and, laughing, scratched Groenur's snout, only jumping back in time when Groenur accidentally snorted fire.

He looked at me before getting to his feet, suddenly happier as he realised that we were going after Arya, his Rider.

The sound of flapping wings reached us, and looking up I saw not Saphira; but both Jarla and Evandar diving towards us. Neither of them had any cuts on their bodies so I surmised that neither of them had actually fought in the battle, but their heads hung meekly for a second as Groenur turned to them, presumably admonishing them. Then he relented and their wings flared happily as Brom and Ilia jumped onto their backs, ready to either find Arya or play – whichever came first. Since Saphira had not yer returned, they rose into the air, laughing and for the first time in my memory, not bickering, though I continued to keep a close eye on them in case anything happened.

Saphira returned swiftly, Lona secured around the front of her neck in a sling, which I carefully untied and then put on myself.

I clambered up Saphira's leg, not once taking my eyes off Lona, and from the safety of the saddle reached down to help Islanzadi up but Groenur stood in front of my hand and jerked his head from the Elven queen to his saddle.

"Are you sure?" She asked, completely surprised by his actions.

_I would be honoured to carry the mother of my Rider;_ he announced and stood patiently still whilst she gracefully ascended his outstretched leg.

_Groenur? Where is she? _ I asked, already filled with the anticipation of reuniting our family.

*** * * Arya's POV * * ***

I hurried away from Naromi's quarters and found myself again at that lonely stream. Before I would have enjoyed the peace quiet of this natural place, but it was no longer silent. My head was in a constant state of background noise, like a fly had flown in my ear and buzzing about my mind; but it was no buzzing sound. Inside my mind, all I could hear was one long, constant scream.

I knew that in my moment of weakness I had briefly opened my mind. I hoped it wasn't too long a gap for Groenur to find me, but it was a ridiculous notion. If I knew him as well as I thought I did, I knew he would have never ceased trying to get through the barriers I had put between us.

I knew I should have been moving, getting my stuff and running as far away as I could; but I couldn't bring myself to move from the stream. All I could think was that Ilia would have loved it and might have sat for hours with me as she tried to draw the image as a fairth.

All too soon, I could hear footsteps approaching me. And someone sank down to their knees beside me.

"Arya."

It was a single word, but it held everything. It was him.

I looked out of the corner of my eyes, noticing that Eragon's face bore the same signs of sleep deprivation as mine.

Opening the barrier briefly, I muttered, _Traitor, _before closing it again.

It was a low blow, and I knew it told Groenur exactly where I was, but I didn't care. I had nowhere to escape to anyway.

Sure enough, Groenur's landing happened mere seconds later, shaking the ground.

"Arya," Eragon murmured again, catching me off guard with all the love and devotion his voice held.

I turned to look at him and saw Groenur looming behind him, but that wasn't what took my breath away. Seated on Groenur's back, in the arms of my mother were Brom and Ilia, safe and whole. I was sure I must have been dream or hallucinating.

But when they jumped down and ran to me, their bodies were solid in my arms.

"How?" I whispered to Eragon, tears falling freely onto the tops of Brom and Ilia's heads.

"Trianna made put an illusion over you," he replied slowly, "and then used magic to transport them and put another illusion over Saphira and Groenur. The energy it took killed her, but it happened at the same time as Saphira decapitated her."

He said is coldly, emotionlessly; but I could understand his hatred for Trianna. She had almost ruined our lives. His words broke the spell over me, and I gasped as memories flooded back to me and I remembered pushing Eragon away.

I locked eyes with him, desperate to tell him how sorry I was, but the words would not come.

"It's fine. I understand," he replied, wrapping his arms about me and our children, careful not to crush the sling I had only just noticed was wrapped around his chest. "I missed you," he breathed and I knew he was inhaling my scent, just as I was noting his earthly smell.

I took Lona from him and held her softly, lightly kissing her cheek, marvelling at the fact that she had been completely untouched by our tragedy. "Where're Saphira, Jarla and Evandar?"

"Jarla and Evandar haven't bothered hunting lately and got tired out from the journey so they're resting. Saphira's watching over them – I don't think she's quite over their catatonic state yet."

I nodded and noticed Brom's eyelids drooping. "Come on, you two. Bed time."

"But, Mum," Brom began to complain.

"No buts," I replied, standing and taking Eragon's hand. In turn he took Brom's hand and we were all surprised when he took Ilia's small hand.

My mother smiled and slid down Groenur's back. "It is good to see you happy again, my Daughter, but I should probably go and explain my visit to Naromi."

My lips curled at the thought of Naromi fretting over our visit, and nodded and slowly moved off with Eragon, glad we were all back together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? Tell me any comments – good or bad. Again, thank you so much for sticking with the story and extra thanks to those people who have reviewed/alerted or added this story to their favourites. Just an epilogue and five bonus chapters left now. **


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Oh lordie! The ending of Inheritance! No! Don't worry I'm not going to put any spoilers, but I just couldn't believe it. **

**Anyway, onto this: thank you to my reviewers! chucknorrissman, saveme57, skaterofthebooks, Restrained Freedom, KuldrOroAurum, Simply Supreme, TooLazyToThinkOfAGoodName, ScienceWolf, IronMikeTyson, Nicky333, Morganalefay11, IdaKnight, FrictionWriter, droreo3344, Ebrithil Elf, cstt, shurtugular, DEMONHEART002, StrongHammer, Updateplz, paolinifansimon, HighwindJump, WorldStrider, IdrewAcow, shortchappie, Draco Lucis, Nakrato, Unique Fantasiser, DarknessBecomesMe, enchanted, Cara Meirfert, Totally Random Solumbum, Taty98, AnnaVD, Sarcastic-Bones, Commander Bibliophile Napoleon, ElvenFriend20, melandu95 and those of you who have been anonymous – you have all been amazing. It has been a pleasure writing for you and I have loved reading every single one of your reviews. It's been quite a journey, but I thank those of you especially who have stuck with me the whole way and reviewed every chapter – you know who you are! (Apologies if any of your names are missing punctuation but fanfiction won't show them if they have full stops between words and then no spaces.)**

**I hope you enjoy this epilogue. Only five bonus chapters left. And then it's over, just like the cycle itself…**

* * *

><p><strong>* * * Arya's POV * * *<strong>

"Goodnight, Brom," I said again for emphasis before closing the door to his bedroom.

Eragon smiled at me and took my hand, pulling me over to his position by the window where he was gazing at the moon. I ended up stood in front of him, with his hands secured around my middle and one of my hands reaching up to his face to tousle his hair.

His nose smelt the inside of my wrist, placing small kisses there too.

"I missed this," I whispered, feeling his arms tighten about me. "What are you doing?"

"Smelling you," Eragon answered evenly, still consumed by his task as he let go of my waist with one arm and moved my hair away from my neck to sniff there too.

"But why?"

"Because I _like _your smell…"

I turned to face him, the corners of my lips upturned as our mouths met passionately after we had been denied so long.

"Eragon," I moaned.

"I love you, Arya," he muttered between kisses.

"And I you," I gasped as his lips moved down my neck and his hands tangled with mine. I stepped closer, pushing our frames as close as they would physically go until it felt like we were no longer two different entities.

*** * * Eragon's POV * * ***

When Arya and I awoke the next morning, side by side once more, Brom and Ilia were curled between us, sleeping. I had no recollection of them coming in, but Arya's hand was still interlinked with mine resting over their bodies.

She smiled at me. Returning the gesture, I sat up and was quickly accosted by Brom who bundled into my chest.

"Fooled you!" He shouted, his short arms not quite reaching all the way around my torso.

I laughed and hugged him closer.

Arya's musical laughter filled the room and I stopped wrestling with Brom to gaze over at her. Brom slid under my arm and began bouncing up and down, distracting me from staring at my mate.

"Come on, breakfast," I declared, seizing my son under the arms and carrying him out of our bedroom. Ilia hurried after us while Arya languorously rose from the bed and followed after picking Lona up from the cradle beside our bed.

I lowered Brom to his feet and turned to the kitchen area to find some bread, only to turn back when children's laughter filled the room as Saphira poked her nose in through the window and blew smoke over Brom and Ilia who then proceeded to clamber up her snout and out the window onto her back, moving between her spines and down her tail until they reached the ground where Evandar and Jarla sat waiting.

"So much for breakfast," I muttered.

Arya laughed and switched from carrying Lona in her arms to resting her on her hip.

"Come on, or we'll never find them," she said, already flinging open the door of the tree house and descending the stairs. I glanced out the window watching Saphira back away and then jumped out, rolling forwards to break my fall. "Show off," Arya teased.

_Groenur? _I asked Saphira and Arya, noticing he was missing.

Arya smirked but said nothing, whilst Saphira merely said, _Come, _and allowed us to climb onto her back. Despite her simple sentence, she was practically humming with joy.

Saphira flew swiftly, followed by Evandar and Jarla, leading the way to a section of deserted forest, where the trees were sparser and more distanced. In the centre of a clearing, lay Groenur. At his side rested a number of strange coloured objects that from a distance looked like large, different coloured diamonds or perhaps Eldunarya. Once we got closer, I realised what they were and why Saphira was so happy.

_Oh, Saphira…_

*** * * Arya's POV * * * **

_You've been made the mother hen,_ I told Groenur, supressing a laugh.

He growled both aloud and mentally, before standing and allowing Saphira to take his place.

Eragon smirked back at me as he were thinking the same as I and I looked away before my self-control could break and laughter tumble from my lips.

"When?" Eragon asked gently, stepping forwards to better inspect the colourings of the eggs.

Nestled at Saphira's side, was a clutch of five eggs – one pearl white, one a purple; but more red toned, a pale blue, one a greeny-yellow gold colour and the last, brown shelled.

_Last night, _Saphira replied, speaking to us all.

Ilia edged forwards from my side and gazed at the pearl white egg before smiling at Saphira.

"They're beautiful," she murmured, her voice like a high-pitched symphony.

In thanks Saphira puffed smoke through her hair.

"They truly are," I agreed. "What will you do with them this time, Saphira?"

_All will be given to the Riders. After the experience with Aura and Vanir, we are no longer sure that wild dragons are intended to reside in Alagaësia. Perhaps, if we have any more eggs, they can become wild dragons; but I feel in my bones that these dragons will bear Riders_, Groenur answered.

I smiled at Groenur whilst Saphira crooned over her eggs, blowing warm breaths over them.

"It is odd, isn't it?" Eragon asked.

We all murmured our assent, except Brom who was too busy being carried into the sky by Evandar.

"Hey, wait for me!" Ilia shouted after them, jumping onto Jarla's saddle and soaring after her twin brother. "You're such a cheat, Brom! It's not a fair race if you get a head start!"

"Some things never change," Eragon remarked, bending down and carefully picking up each of Saphira's eggs and taking one of the bags hanging off the saddle Groenur was still wearing to carry them in.

We left the clearing, happy to amble back home slowly. When we got back, my mother was waiting outside the tree house.

"I thought I'd come to say goodbye. I must head back to Ellesméra – our people have gone long enough without their Queen."

"We're leaving soon too," I replied, stepping forwards into her embrace.

"We are?" Eragon asked.

I nodded. I'd thought about it for much of the morning. Bad things always seemed to happen when Eragon and I were in Alagaësia. And we couldn't forever ignore the prophecy.

After murmured goodbyes, Islanzadi mounted an elven steed and trotted away.

"Since when are we leaving?"

I turned to look at him. "Eragon, worse things will happen if we stay…"

"And we'll confront them the way we always have," he assured me.

"At any rate we cannot stay here forever. It is not our home, Eragon."

He nodded. "Then where will we go?"

"Back to Urû'baen, at least for now. I wish to thank Nasuada and Murtagh," I replied.

*** * * Eragon's POV * * ***

Arya and I spent the rest of the morning packing what little we had with us. Our armour was still in the saddle bags, as were our weapons, which had then had to be hidden to keep them from Brom and Ilia.

We packed food supplies, but it wouldn't take us that long to arrive at Urû'baen as long as we managed to transport Saphira's eggs safely.

We were ready by midday, and were awaiting Saphira and Groenur's arrival. Brom and Ilia were still playing in mid-air when the two older dragons arrived and harried them out of the air.

One saddle bag containing only the food went onto Jarla, whilst Arya's armour was put into the saddlebags of Evandar. Saphira carried her eggs in her saddlebags whilst my armour, Brisingr and Deloi were safely tucked away in Groenur's bags.

After a diplomatic goodbye with Naromi we left and headed to Urû'baen.

We stopped overnight, as was a custom for us to allow our children to sleep, though Brom and Ilia could probably have slept in their saddles.

The next day, the sky was a dreary grey, but we continued on, hoping to fly swiftly and avoid any rain.

We weren't so lucky. Minutes before we landed at Urû'baen, the heavens opened and a torrential downpour soaked each of us to the bone. Murtagh and Nasuada met us at the doors with Selena and a much larger Namoria behind her.

"Come inside, you're sopping wet!" Nasuada exclaimed, moving aside and hurrying us into the warmth of the castle. "Your old rooms have been kept ready for you," she told us and began to lead us back through the familiar layout. "I'm so glad you're back, Arya."

Arya smiled at her. "Thank you. Seriously, thank you for all you've done for us – both of you."

"It's no trouble at all," Murtagh replied, walking behind us with Selena sitting on his shoulders. "I expected you to stay in Du Weldenvarden much longer, though. What brings you back so quickly?"

I looked back at him uncomfortably. "I have a fate taking me away again." It was a cryptic remark and from the look of confusion on my half-brother's face, I knew he wanted me to explain. "Years ago, not long after I became a Rider, Angela predicted my future. She said I was destined to leave Alagaësia and never return. I've already crossed fate and almost lost everything…I don't want to do it again."

"Eragon, if that's what you're worried about, you needn't bother," Nasuada murmured. "You are no longer _in _Alagaësia."

"I'm sorry?"

"This land is no longer known as Alagaësia. There was a unanimous vote amongst all the peoples of this land to change it. Surda is now a part of this land along with the Broddring Kingdom."

"You're not serious?" Arya asked happily, turning to stare elatedly at me.

Nasuada nodded, looking between us before turning back around and continuing to lead us through the castle.

We reached our rooms and there was something nice about their familiarity, though they still didn't feel like home.

"So we don't have to leave," I muttered as I sat down on the edge of the bed.

Arya shook her head and sat down beside me after putting Lona to sleep in the cot.

"I guess we'd better find some Riders though, eh?"

"Not just yet. Right now, Eragon, I think we need some time to ourselves…" And she whispered a spell to lock the door and pushed me backwards as her hair fell about my face and I stared into her eyes, once more completely enchanted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...what did you think?**

**I have a few last things to say about this chapter. After all the adventure type stuff in the middle, I wanted to make a return to the family/romance side of things and I hope I have done so here. **

**Also, you're probably wondering what the new Alagaesia is called, but the reason I didn't put anything in was I didn't think I could come up with a better word than Alagaesia itself. There's something magical about the way it sounds and my imagination is stretched to its limits at the moment anyway because of tiredness. This means that you can come up with your own idea about what Alagaesia has become.**

**I would love some reviews for this chapter just to know what you think about my ending. Although this is the end of the story there will be five bonus chapters from different POVs (Brom, Ilia, Selena, Murtagh and ... Trianna)** **I hope that you'll enjoy these chapters and when I upload them, I'll detail my reasons behind choosing those characters.**


	32. Chapter 32: Bonus Chapter 1

**A/N: As promised, here is the first of the five bonus chapters. I chose to write something from Brom's POV because I wanted a chance to show some of the other facets of his character, as throughout most of this story he is quite arrogant and mean to his sister. It also shows some of what Brom and Ilia experienced whilst they were Trianna's captives. I hope you'll all like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>* * * Brom's POV * * *<strong>

Ilia had screamed when we were taken. I had remained silent in shock, doing nothing to protect my twin. And then with a simple spell, we were asleep, waking only when we were presented to she who had orchestrated our abduction. Trianna.

I looked to Ilia, tied to me by her wrist, seeing her slanted eyes brimming with tears and gulped down the lump in my throat before trying to comfort her. I was the elder twin – it was my duty to look out for her.

"Don't worry, Ilia, Mum and Dad will come and rescue us easily." Though I acted like I didn't care about anyone, I _did _love my sister and my parents. I couldn't bear living without them and being away from the rest of our family had begun to make me sad.

"I don't think so," Trianna cut in. "You, of course, did not see my friends outside…" She peeled back one of the flaps making the entrance to her tent, revealing masses of soldiers, already encased in rusting armour, milling about her busy desert encampment.

Ilia shivered and moved closer to me, her fear becoming obvious.

"My parents will _still _kick your rubbish army to the other end of the Hadarac Desert!" I declared. "You're forgetting about Saphira! And Groenur! And Evandar and Jarla!"

Ilia, suddenly finding her courage, nodded along with me and glared at Trianna.

She smirked and ordered two of her more senior soldiers over to untie our hands.

"I think my men can handle those ridiculous beasts. Have you not seen what we are building?"

"What are you going to do to us?" I asked warily, fearing she might torture Ilia.

But Trianna gave no answer and resumed looking over one of the maps on the table in front of her whilst her soldiers handcuffed both Ilia and I to the central pole keeping the tent standing.

For hours we sat, afraid to make conversation, but desperate to be able to talk to each other. From my position, I could feel Ilia's silent sobs wracking her body and shaking my own. Working my hands, I was able to move enough to hold hers behind our backs, but more than anything I knew I needed to give my sister a warm hug.

What was more; we were missing the thoughts of Evandar and Jarla. They were so wise they would have known exactly what to do to ease our worries; instead I was left feeling helpless.

Finally though, Trianna left to oversee the production of her war machines and I used the opportunity.

"Ilia!"

"What, Brom?" She asked, her voice warbling with her tears.

"I need you to push your back against this pole. I'm going to try to pull away from it, but whatever you do, keep pushing," I urged.

She nodded, or I assume she did, as she never answered and suddenly I could feel the pole harder against my back. I leaned forwards, ignoring the protesting pain in my shoulders and gritted my teeth.

"It's coming. Just be sure to try to move as the pole falls – I don't really want to be squashed by it."

A small growl slipped from my teeth with the effort of pulling.

"It's not working, Brom."

"It will," I muttered, yanking and scooting further forwards. Suddenly, the pole swayed and began to fall. "Dive!" I shouted, already moving left to avoid the wood coming towards me. The tent canvas fell on top of us, but I wasted no time in rushing up the pole and taking the handcuffs on my wrist over the top and then helping Ilia get free. "Come on, we have to take out those machines."

"Brom, we need to run away," Ilia replied, tugging lightly on my hand.

I shook my head. "No, even if we run away, where will we go, what will we eat and drink? We need to wait to be rescued but we need to stop Trianna from hurting the dragons!"

Reluctantly, Ilia nodded and followed me, crawling out from under the tent fabric. Holding a hand to my lips, I led her forwards, quickly ducking behind another tent as a soldier strolled past, already going to investigate Trianna's command tent.

By crawling through the sand we were able to avoid most of the soldiers, though we occasionally had to dive into the odd tent to hide, and were able to watch Trianna's machines tests.

Upon her word, Trianna's men fired a projectile of rocks that glowed with a nimbus of magic. I knew in an instant that they would go through all of my parents' wards if we did nothing, so I ran forwards and shouted in the ancient language. Trianna caught me and threw me to the ground, stalking menacingly forwards, but I still smiled for I could hear explosions behind me. I laughed when a piece of wood came flying from the machines and smacked into Trianna, knocking her down.

"You insolent child!" Picking me up by the scruff of my collar she marched me back to the where Ilia waited, looking terrified, and took her roughly by the arm too.

"Hey!" I struggled to get free, stamping on her feet and wriggling, but grip was iron. When she slapped my cheek, Ilia cried out.

At the tent, Trianna used magic to re-pitch it and then placed spells on the pole to prevent us from pulling it down again, and chained us to it once more. After a few minutes, a man ducked into the tent, bowing to Trianna before coming to stand in front of us. In his hands he carried a pitcher of cloudy water and some stale bread rolls. But I was so hungry I didn't care.

I didn't realise until after we'd eaten and drank the water that there was a significant chance that Trianna could have poisoned us. I retched, hoping to throw up what I had eaten, but nothing happened.

Behind me, Ilia was silent.

_Ilia? _I asked with my mind, trying to go through her barriers. But I found I couldn't even step from my own mind much less reach into my sister's.

And then I knew. I'd been drugged to supress my power. I had become useless. I couldn't foil any more of Trianna's plans when I couldn't remember any of the words of the ancient language. Nor could I even communicate in secret with my sister.

Snarling, I yanked on the chains holding me, even though I knew it was pointless and in vain. I could only hope that Saphira and Groenur brought our parents sooner rather than later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? Also, I tried to make this chapter sound as much like a child as possible without sacrificing too much of my writing ability so I'd love to know your thoughts on that too. Hit that review button! **

**Next up: Murtagh…**


	33. Chapter 33: Bonus Chapter 2

**A/N: So, next bonus chapter: Murtagh's POV. I wrote this one because I wanted to show the kinder side to Murtagh, especially after his role in Inheritance and his decision at the end (still don't want to reveal too much if people haven't read to the end yet!) Also, after writing in a relationship between Brom and Murtagh in Chapter 30, I wanted to show how that had developed. I hope you'll enjoy it and leave a review. (And I figure that Restrained Freedom, who has been amazing and reviewed every chapter by the way, will like it.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except those crafted in my own imagination, because I am not Christopher Paolini. If I was the series would have had a **_**very **_**different ending.**

* * *

><p><strong>* * * Murtagh's POV * * * <strong>

"Murtagh!" Brom exclaimed, trying desperately to get to his feet as he was brought out of Trianna's command tent.

Shuffling forwards on my shackled feet, I felt him reach his arms to my waist – the highest point of me he could reach. Because their hands were tied together, Ilia reached up too.

"Brom, Ilia, are you hurt?"

They shook their heads, but it wasn't hard to see they were afraid. Ilia in particular, constantly stared with wide eyes, jumping at the slightest noise, even if it was just a blustery gale of wind.

"Where's Dad?" Brom asked. "Are you not here to rescue us?"

I glanced pointedly down at the chains around my wrists and ankles. "He'll come," I reassured them. Both Arya and Eragon were desperately making plans. They were so busy all the time; I suspected they'd not even slept. There was no doubting whether they would come for their children.

While I feared what Trianna would do or had done to Brom and Ilia, I couldn't help but be grateful that Selena hadn't been taken too. She was the most precious thing in my life. I'd already lost Thorn, the partner of my mind and soul, and that had been such pain I'd never known. Even Galbatorix's tortures hadn't been as bad. I never wanted to go through losing someone again.

Ilia cried. Big, round tears fell from her eyes no matter how much Brom or I tried ceaselessly to console her.

"Will you get that brat to shut up?" Trianna exclaimed, looking up from where she was working at her desk. It was the first time she had spoken since I had been captured, except of course when she came to gloat when I was dragged into the camp.

Defiantly Brom stood in front of Ilia and yelled back an insult.

Trianna glowered at him, stalking closer and as she held her hand high to smack him, I leapt in front of Brom and head-butted her, sending her reeling backwards, her hand held to her temple in pain.

"Guards," she called, pointing at me whilst remaining menacingly calm. Two brutish men took my arms. "You know where to take him."

They began to tow me out of the tent whilst I struggled in vain to throw them off, earning me a heavy punch to the stomach. Groaning, I was dragged along the floor, each of them holding one of my legs as they walked over the sand and into another tent, before lifting me onto a table and snapping closed the manacles already on it.

I yanked my arms up, but found my skin just got chafed by the cold, black metal. Her eyes burning with fury, Trianna stepped into my line of vision and swept a knife from the folds of her sleeve, examining it before lowering the blade onto my cheek and slowly, excruciatingly, cutting into my skin.

I bucked upwards, desperate to free myself, whilst she ordered one of her men forwards and had him pummel my face beyond recognition. My lip split, my eyes became surrounded by shadow-like bruises and my nose broke.

"If you are rude, violent or refuse to follow my orders, this will happen again," she threatened before leading the way out of the tent whilst her lackeys carried my between them.

I was thrown unceremoniously to the ground by the tent pole and Brom and Ilia gasped at the state of my face.

"Uncle Mur," Brom whispered.

"I'm fine," I told them, cracking a painful smile to make sure they wouldn't worry.

"That was one cool head-but!" Brom whispered, looking over at Trianna to make sure she wasn't listening.

"Thanks, Squirt. Maybe I'll teach it to you someday."

In vain, I struggled to my feet as the two guards picked up Brom and Ilia and took them to a separate tent.

"That ought to stop any more problems, I think," Trianna said with a fake smile. "In time, Murtagh, you may even want to help me. We are old allies after all. Just because Galbatorix is gone, doesn't mean we can no longer be friends. You were meant to be getting your father's old castle, do you no longer want it?"

I ground my teeth in anger, but held my tongue. How dare she think I would ever help her?

"I, on the other hand, was destined to receive the Western Isles as my land. And I would have proudly reigned over Vroengard better than Eragon. He stole my future, now I've stolen his. He took my power, so I shall make sure he never has any ever again."

Forgetting I was there, Trianna continued to rant, but I couldn't concentrate on her words, fearful as I was that Brom and Ilia were being tortured by her men.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, yeah, just a short one. But hopefully, you'll see the fatherly side of Murtagh here and his loyalty to Eragon and his family. He also uses his anger to protect others rather than for any personal satisfaction. I would love to know what you thought in a review. Just on a side note, there seem to be a lot of you who have added this to your favourites/alerts and not reviewed. I wondered what you thought. It would be nice to hear from some new people.**


	34. Chapter 34: Bonus Chapter 3

**A/N: I wrote this one because I'd written Brom and it would only be fair to let you all know what Ilia thought of Brom. Also, I wanted to develop her character a bit, perhaps show the effects of her time with Trianna and make it a bit more lightbeat after the last two bonus chapters. I hope you'll enjoy seeing things through Ilia's eyes and I would love to know what you thought so be sure to leave a review!**

* * *

><p><strong>* * * Ilia's POV * * *<strong>

I smiled as Jarla snapped playfully at Brom's side and paid no attention to the words of Mum, Dad or Saphira.

I was bored. After one look, the eggs lost their appeal because I knew they wouldn't hatch for me when I already had Jarla.

Jarla was like an older brother, protective and wiser than me, but he was still fun.

_Almost,_ he grumbled.

I giggled. _He may be annoying, but Brom is still my brother. You can't really eat him, Jarla. _

His snout dipped, butting into my back lightly. I turned and caught his head before he could retreat, stroking the thinner scales about his eyes, aware that it always tickled him.

_Stop! You're killing me, _Jarla complained, puffs of smoke streaming from his nostrils.

Reluctantly, I ceased tickling him and instead settled into the hollow in his back, happy to be close to him after we had spent so long apart.

On our reunion, Jarla had roared and sent flames, slightly turquoise in appearance, from his wide mouth before holding me close to his body with his wings around my back. I smiled at the memory, thinking how much I had missed his thoughts in my head and I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck before sliding back down his side and skipping to my mother, who held her hand out for me.

"Hey, Ilia, race you," Brom challenged, leaping into Evandar's saddle before I'd even had a chance to reply.

"Hey, wait for me!" I called after him, hurrying back to Jarla and running up his leg and into the saddle.

Mum and Dad watched us soar into the air and then they were out of sight, too small to be visible. Only Saphira's and Groenur's monstrous sizes made them recognisable.

"Go!" Brom shouted and Evandar began flapping quickly, desperately trying to find a favourable breeze to carry him.

_Come on, Jarla. We can easily beat them!_

Jarla spun and flew upwards into the clouds, their misty forms cold against my skin.

Without warning, Brom and Evandar emerged speedily from the clouds and barrelled into Jarla's side, jostling me. Brom grinned mischievously before Evandar soared away.

Jarla growled, reading my mood, and flapped higher, before locking his wings and silently gliding above my twin brother and his dragon, ready to dive on them at a moment's notice. Brom and Evandar had no idea we were there, and we tailed them for a few minutes before Jarla thought it the right time and tucked his wings to his body, and almost fell through the air, gathering speed and then buffeted Evandar down, beating his wings about Brom's great blue dragon so that he had nowhere to go but towards the ground. Then Jarla flared his wings one last time and flung himself forwards, landing just in front of Evandar. Our victory was to be expected really, considering Jarla and I always had paid more attention in lessons than Brom or Evandar – they were too busy making mischief.

"Beat you, Brom," I called out cheerily, ignoring Brom's glare.

Evandar growled and slunk forwards. Brom undid the ties about his legs and let himself down from the saddle and I soon followed suit after Jarla expressed his desire to train with his egg-brother, Evandar.

Both Brom and I watched them wing away until our mental link with them was greatly reduced and we were alone with just each other.

With a huff, Brom fell back against a tree and sat, crossing his legs. He smiled at me and patted the ground beside him.

"Good race, Illy," he said quietly, using my nickname.

"Thank you, Brom," I replied guardedly, wondering why he was treating me so nicely. He didn't usually act that way around me; except of course he'd been a really good big brother whilst we were with Trianna.

My wariness turned out to be needed when he suddenly lunged, throwing his arms around me and sending the pair of us rolling over the ground, knocking into the gnarled roots which were above the soil level.

Infectious laughter spread between us and soon we were no longer trying to gain the upper hand over the other and were just rolling for the sake of rolling. Afterwards, we lay side by side, exhausted.

"Brom, I meant to say, thanks for being such a good brother."

"Don't mention it," Brom replied. "And I haven't been great, really, have I? Don't you remember all those times I pushed you?"

"Of course, but I was talking about the last week or so, with everything that happened with Trianna…"

"Oh. Right. Well it's not like I would ever let someone hurt you, I'm the only one allowed to do that!"

I rolled my eyes and got to my feet, feeling the strength of the mental link between Jarla and me growing stronger.

It wasn't long before he alighted beside me, looking very smug as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Evandar on the other hand landed with a loud thud and glared at Jarla and me.

"We'll beat you one day, Ilia," Brom promised, climbing up onto Evandar's back and rubbing his scales.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, any thoughts?**


	35. Chapter 35: Bonus Chapter 4

**A/N: Not an intended POV, I know, but Morganalefay11 requested it, so I've written it. I'm not sure how well it's turned out so I would really appreciate some reviews to know what you guys all think. **

* * *

><p><strong>* * * Islanzadi's POV * * *<strong>

I gasped in pure shock as I hopped out of the tent, hearing the commotion outside and curious as to why Trianna had suddenly left, and saw Arya slumped on the ground unconscious.

Trianna, hearing the air escape my lips, turned to goad me with a smirk and gave Groenur the opportunity to wreak havoc, knocking down the tent and squashing the shade, Galaria. A grim smile settled over me. If Groenur hadn't taken care of it for me, I would have enjoyed my revenge on Galaria. I'm sure Eragon and Arya would have both agreed with me.

But my happiness was short-lived as Groenur was overcome with Trianna's magic, held immobile in enchanted chains. We moved out, all of us, because of the sword point held at Arya's chest.

I couldn't resist the backward glance every five seconds just to make sure that Arya was still breathing, her breath colouring the blade now at her throat.

Finally, Trianna ordered us to a stop. It was humiliating to be so humbled by a mere human magician. It made no sense that she had the power to still be using magic and not have killed herself after some of the feats I had already seen. Following that logic, I waited until she had dropped (carelessly) Arya to the ground and left the sword off to the side and then leapt forwards, hoping to tackle her and knock her unconscious.

Instead I was sent into unconsciousness myself with a derisive mutter of something in the Ancient Language. It was a new spell, one unheard of by me, and I assumed Galbatorix must have taught it to his apprentice.

When I woke up, I had missed a great deal. Arya was nowhere to be seen, neither were Eragon, Trianna, Brom or Ilia. I struggled to my knees and found that the bindings around my wrists and ankles had been removed. Nasuada walked forwards and helped me to my feet, she too free from Trianna's cuffs.

"What happened?"

Murtagh's eyes tightened as he looked over at me and Orik shuffled his feet, looking at the ground. Glancing towards Saphira and Groenur, I noted their depressed state: heads on their front paws. Neither of them seemed to even be moving.

"Arya?"

"She ran off…" Murtagh began, falling short when strong emotion overtook him.

"Why?" I was struggling to understand why Arya would leave her friends and family. My brow furrowed in thought. If anyone was the least likely to leave, it was Arya. Her sense of duty was too strong to allow that.

"Brom and Ilia…" Orik tried, picking up from where Murtagh left off before he too looked away, unable to force the words out.

I turned to Nasuada, desperate to know what had happened but trying to hide my true emotions. It wouldn't do for humans, even ones as important as Nasuada and Murtagh to see inside the cold exterior of the elven queen.

"Brom and Ilia are…" She too choked on her words. "Dead."

I bit back a cry, my mouth still hanging open in shock and grief. My eyes watered, threatening to betray my cool exterior. Clearing my throat, I asked, "And Arya? Why did she…run off?"

"Why don't I just show you?" Murtagh murmured, coming closer. In truth seeing him memory would be a lot easier that forcing each of them to tell the tale.

I nodded mutely and expanded my mind, seeking out Murtagh's. I watched the events through his memory, experiencing both his own emotions and mine. As Arya woke up, my heart wrenched at her own mourning and sorrow. Watching her leave reminded me too of when she first left Ellesméra to be the egg courier and I relived the worry and guilt I had felt then.

Afterwards, I sat numb in shock, unable to think of something to say and frozen to the spot.

Aside from my worry for Arya, I pitied she and Eragon for losing their children, my grandchildren. It wasn't fair. They were young; they had their whole lives ahead of them. But in one moment, Trianna had stolen that on some ridiculous craving for power.

Human magicians. Everything was always their fault.

When Eragon returned alone, after dark, a lone tear fell from my eye after so much restraint. I could offer him no words of sympathy but he didn't even look at us as he headed for the security of Saphira's wings, save for briefly stopping by Murtagh to heal his many cuts and bruises. He slept under there, leaving the rest of us to try to forget and go to sleep.

All night, I lay awake, my eyes bleeding salt water, crying for Brom and Ilia. Crying for their deaths, for the years unlived and for the years I would miss them. I cried for Arya, for her sadness, for her choices and for her dilemma. Eragon too was on my heart. After losing his children, what he needed most was Arya, but he was alone.

In part, I blamed myself. If I had raised Arya differently, she might not have run away. She might have been able to stay, if she hadn't grown up learning that it was best to always hide your emotions.

The night was long, but by morning my tears had exhausted themselves. One look at Murtagh's face told me he hadn't slept either, nor Orik or Nasuada.

Eragon paced, talking only to Saphira, and then Groenur returned. The sight of his bare saddle tore my heart again. What I would have given just to see Arya seated there with her children, happy once more…

_I couldn't find her, _he told us. _She's shut me out of her mind._

Murtagh stood and determinedly promised, "I'll find her."

Before he could move one step, I stopped him, shaking my head. If it was anyone's duty to find her, it was mine.

"If she doesn't want to be found, she won't. Heaven knows I struggled to find her when she sulked as a child," I told him, nervously glancing at Eragon, wondering if he blamed me too, before looking away again.

I debated internally whether I should just leave whilst everyone was distracted by Eragon's distress. If I left and moved quickly, I was sure I could find Arya. After all, she would be exhausted by the events of the battle.

But then Eragon was on his feet and talking aloud, more to himself than anything; but his words still enthralled me.

There was a possibility, though a slim one, that Brom and Ilia were still alive. I forbade myself from going after Arya – I knew she would always want me to put Brom and Ilia first. My heart leapt at the thought of finding them safe and whole and I held onto the image of them when I had first seen them in Ellesméra, desperately hoping I would find them in the same state.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review!**


	36. Chapter 36: Bonus Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I wanted to do a scene from Selena's POV because as a character, because of where the plot went with this story, I didn't get as much time to develop her personality. I hope you'll enjoy this scene from her perspective. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>* * * Selena's POV * * *<strong>

I glanced at the strange collection of people and dragons from my father's side. Except for Thorn's Eldunarí and Dad's fairth, I had never seen any real dragons. I had known to expect them after Mother told me my aunt, uncle and cousins would be visiting, but I hadn't imagined their sizes or almost beautiful, regal appearances.

They were a strange picture: two massive dragons accompanied by smaller blue and turquoise companions, each bearing a small child. The boy had sandy blonde hair, a pointed face and perhaps rounder ears than his sister. Side by side, they looked completely different. But with their parents they seemed to match more.

I was curious, hoping to finally have someone to play with. My parents weren't keen for me to play with the serving staff's children. There was always some excuse of 'gutter children' but really they worried for my safety.

There were enemies all around us – people who hated my father for his lineage and acts under Galbatorix's rule and those who hated my mother because she had enabled Galbatorix's fall.

I couldn't help feeling the awkward atmosphere as my mother talked with the elf-woman and my father stared at the dragons. Everyone else looked to him in what could have easily been described as fear.

The tension was broken with a few words and a hug.

"Brom?" My mother asked, looking towards the boy who looked about my age, seated on the back of the dragon.

"Yes, we named him after my father," my uncle interrupted, flatly glaring at Dad.

"Eragon!" Father shouted joyously and charging forwards and hugging him.

"Hello, Murtagh," Eragon said through a strangled voice. "Selena?"

Father grinned. "Yes. My daughter, your niece."

My two cousins slid down from the two dragons they were sat upon and came towards me. Each of their faces seemed to echo my own nerves. I had never really met any elves. When the elven dignitaries arrived, mother was always quick to discuss business with them and there were few chances for meeting them.

"Hello," I murmured, curtseying as Mum had taught me.

"Hello," the girl replied, "I'm Ilia."

"Selena."

"Brom," the boy said. "This is Jarla and Evandar, our dragons. Would you like to meet them?"

Father was watching as I approached the two smaller dragons and greeted them.

I gasped when one of them spoke inside my head, a booming voice which seemed to reverberate through my mind. Thorn's Eldunarí, although he projected a rough voice, it didn't have the same strength or volume.

I hurried away with a goodbye as the Mum and Dad began to lead the way into the castle and my cousins followed.

The next day, I went to find Brom and Ilia, ready to show them my favourite hiding places, perhaps play hide and seek with them, but mainly play with them. From what I had overheard of Mother and Father's conversation over dinner, Brom and Ilia didn't normally play. I wondered if they had even heard of Stuck-in-the-Mud, and made a mental note to play it.

An hour later I was still explaining the rules of hide and seek.

"No, you hide and I have to find you," I repeated.

"Sheesh. Talk about being bossy," Brom muttered.

I eyed him flatly. "Go and hide!" Ilia nodded and rushed away instantly, whilst Brom began a staring contest with me, his icy-blue eyes refusing to blink. "I win, you have to hide," I told him, raising my eyebrows.

He nodded mutely and continued to stare. Gods above, he was stubborn. It was like talking to a log.

For minutes we stared, my eyes beginning to ache with the desire to blink just once. They were dry, in desperate need of moisture, but resolutely I continued to stare piercingly at my cousin. Determination was something I had in bounds.

When Ilia returned, wondering why no-one had come to find her, we were still interlocked in our battle.

With a snap of her fingers, she ended it, making both Brom and I blink.

"I won!" He declared.

"No! I won!"

Rolling her eyes, Ilia leaned back against the side of one of the market stalls and decided to wait our argument out.

"I did," Brom insisted.

"Give over, Brom," Ilia suddenly interrupted, surprising us both. She had seemed so shy that any conversational input was unusual. "Why don't you just call it quits?"

Brom raised his eyebrows in question and I nodded, agreeing to a temporary truce. Besides, I was beginning to think that perhaps Brom and I were more similar that we first thought.

"Who's hiding then?" Ilia asked.

"No-one," I responded, deep in thought.

"No-one? But I thought Brom and I-"

"Change of plans," I told them both. "Follow me."

I spun on my heel and headed off back into the castle.

"Where are we going?" Brom asked exasperatedly.

"The kitchens."

"Excellent," he grinned. "I'm starving."

"We're not going for food," I replied, turning to see his devastated face.

"What? Then why are we going?"

"You'll see," I murmured mischievously, already looking forward to hearing the screams.

I crept into the kitchens, making hand motions to make sure Brom and Ilia kept down. Scooting along the floor by the cupboards and surfaces, I made sure no-one saw us, before peeking over the top and finding the pot of spices Cook reserved for seasoning the meat occasionally.

I grabbed it and moved to one of the stoves where our lunchtime soup was brewing. I wouldn't be served it because it was filled with yucky cabbage. I'd just have to make sure neither Brom or Ilia ate any either.

Laughing, I upended the pot and tipped the whole lot in, before rushing out with Brom cackling his head off hot on my heels.

"I'm not sure we should have done that…" Ilia said, looking worried.

Brom and I looked at each other before rolling out eyes.

Brom and I couldn't wait for lunchtime to arrive. It was sure to be funny.

When the time finally did come and we were seated around the table in the great hall, we couldn't stop shooting glances at each other and laughing.

"Brom, what's so funny?" Arya asked.

"Just Evandar," he replied, offering a good cover.

Father looked doubtfully at us, probably thinking of my last prank, but disregarded and suspicions when the soup was brought out, the smell of cabbage wafting towards us.

Cook placed a bowl of greens before Brom and Ilia and gave me my usual cinnamon fruits before bowing and leaving.

I giggled in anticipation, as Eragon, Arya, Mum and Dad each blew on a spoonful of soup and swallowed it.

Yelling, Dad leapt to his feet. Mum desperately gulped down some water. Arya calmly muttered a spell to stop the effects of the spices and Eragon began laughing.

"Good one!"

I stared incredulously at Brom and Ilia before dissolving into laughter myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in a review!**


	37. Chapter 37: Bonus Chapter 6

**A/N: Last chapter. I wrote this chapter because I thought it might be good if we got to delve a bit more into Trianna's motivations and what she thinks about the other characters/her failures. It was quite difficult to write (hence the slight delay in updating) – I don't think I'm that great at writing the mind-set of a villain but I gave it my best shot. I would really love to know what you all think so please review. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>* * * Trianna's POV * * *<strong>

It was all going wrong.

Eragon wasn't meant to find me. Things had steadily been deteriorating since Norma was stupid enough to get herself killed.

First it was her death at the hands of Eragon and Arya. Then their brat children scuppered my plans with the war machines. I couldn't even take Urû'baen like I'd wanted. After that, Murtagh had been spying on us so we'd been forced to kidnap him. I hated changing my plans, but Eragon knew too much about my plans because of his _dear, old brother. _

All I wanted was to resume to old rule. The regulations Nasuada had placed on magicians were so demeaning. Du Vrangr Gata no longer even existed. All my power was gone and all because that whelp, Eragon, killed Galbatorix.

It was only fair that Nasuada be dethroned.

I was seething as I tried desperately to think of some other way to stop Eragon from keeping Nasuada in power. The only thing that I'd been able to think to do was take the leaders out of the picture; after all if you cut off the head of a snake, the body dies.

So Islanzadi, Orik and Nasuada were all brought into my camp. I enjoyed gloating about how successful a spy I was for Galbatorix. The look of revulsion on the high-and-mighty elf's face was amusing too.

But I still had a dilemma. Though I had bought myself some time, Eragon and Arya were bound to be able to lead their men, so I had to get rid of them too.

As luck would have it, my salvation came to me. Arya, though her mutt of a dragon did present a problem. After she was knocked out, the true work began.

I smiled at the memory of Galbatorix teaching me the arts, the tricks to credible illusions. It was simple really, but the expenditure of energy was simply too much if one didn't take some from the area around them. I linked myself with the crusted roots of grass that shot from the sand in the place we had stopped.

But Eragon arrived too early. Gnashing my teeth slightly, I increased the speed of my speech and incredibly finished. Though, as the grass withered and died, I felt light-headed when I stood, bringing Eragon's brattish children with me.

I needed them too, to complete the plan. My hand shook as I held the knife to the girl's throat and back up, my left hand like a claw around their son's wrist.

Once we were out of sight, I removed the dagger and inserted it back into the belt at my waist. But my success was not to be.

He'd been causing me trouble ever since I'd ordered his kidnap, and Brom didn't stop. He stomped and kicked and struggled all the way, often catching my shins with his feet.

"You insolent child!"

I returned the dagger to the girl's neck and continued dragging them along with me, aware of my need to get as far away as possible.

I could hear the whistles of the wind that signified the two dragons were following me. Resiliently, I carried on, occasionally shouting at the children for delaying me.

The final part of the plan fell into place. Words flew from my mouth, and in a flash of grey light, the two children disappeared and I felt the life being sucked out of me. Devoid of energy I crumpled to the ground, having miscalculated how much energy the transportation spell would require. I'd neglected to search the environment for plant life, though it is unlikely there was any anyway. And I'd paid the price.

I would never rise to power and revert back to the visionary rule Galbatorix had implemented.

I wouldn't get satisfaction from punishing Nasuada for imposing restrictions on magic use.

And I wouldn't live to marry or have children. The idea had never appealed to me particularly, but I thought that one day, perhaps, it might. It was why I had abstained from killing the children. An act too cruel to really consider.

Still, I died with the knowledge in my heart that Arya, the despicable elf, would believe for eternity (unless she killed herself first) that her children had died by my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how did I do?**

**Thank you so, so much for sticking with this story till the very end. Even bigger thanks go out to those of you who have reviewed. You are all amazing and it has been a joy writing for you and reading some of those responses. **

**There's really not much else to say, except THE END!**


End file.
